


(Book 1 of the Sibling Series) Sasuke's Twin Brother [ON HOLD]

by orphan_account



Series: Sibling Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Harems, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Yaoi Fic</p><p>Seme-Uke!Male!Reader x Male!Various!Harem</p><p>(M/n) Uchiha had the unfortunate luck of being Sasuke's Uchiha's twin brother. However nothing about them is alike, personality wise. Being placed on the same team as his brother, (M/n) goes through the ups and down with Team 7 all the while having fun. But when Sasuke decides to leave the village, everything goes haywire for (M/n) as he struggles to cope with the new, dangerous, emotions he's hidden deep inside his gut. The Uchiha clan is a cursed clan and (M/n) is the embodiment of that curse.</p><p>-Follows storyline with a few twists, nothing that'll damage the original story.-</p><p>|~|~|~|~|<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my drawings everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy! </p><p>YF-Chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Enter: (M/n) Uchiha!

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║** **Sasuke's** **Twin Brother║Chapter 1~Enter: (M/n)** **Uchiha** **!║** **WARNING:** **_Yaoi_ ** **_Fic_ ** **║** **Disclaimer: I,** **YF** **-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **. Enjoy!║**

Third P.O.V

 _Twelve years ago, on July 23, a set of male twins were born. One would be full of envy and hate, the other full of love and happiness. One of these twins will experience the Curse of Hatred. And the other one? He_ ** _is_** _the Curse of Hatred. That twin will be named, (M/n)_ _Uchiha_ _. However, (M/n) wont know about the demon without a figure until one treacherous day, when his brother,_ _Itachi_ _Uchiha_ _, decides to leave the village. That was the day the demon;_ _Norowashii_ _, slowly but surely awakened._

-Time Skip: Twelve Years Later-

"Iruka! It's an emergency! Naruto painted on the Great Stone Faces!" The brunette instantly shot up, leaving the classroom to go catch the blonde troublemaker. As soon as he exited the doors, the students began chatting to each other. "That Naruto, always causing some sort of ruckus. I wish he would just disappear" (M/n) frowned at what he was hearing.

Sure, Naruto was a bad kid at times, but that's only because he wants attention. "Look at Sasuke and (N/n)! They're so hot!" A girl whisper-yelled to her friend, causing them both to giggle. Dragging his onyx orbs towards his expressionless brother, (M/n)'s frown deepened. Ever since Itachi's killed the clan, Sasuke's become distant towards him.

 _Big brother...Why did you do it?_ The door slammed open, startling him out of his thoughts. Iruka tossed Naruto on the floor, whom was tied up in some rope. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the Graduation test last time _and_ the time before that. Tomorrow you got another chance - and you're messing up again!"

Naruto sharply turned his head to the side, sticking his nose up in the air. "Hmph!" (M/n) released a sigh, shaking his head. A vein throbbed on Iruka's face as he swiveled around pointing towards the class. "Fine! Because _you_ missed it, _Naruto_ , the whole class will review the Transformation Jutsu." Everyone groaned in annoyance, before lining up.

"Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" A puff of smoke surrounded the girl before slowly diminishing, exposing a replica of Iruka. "Transformed into me? Good." Transforming back into herself, she cheered happily. "Yes! I did it!" **I kicked butt!** Inner Sakura shouts, balling her fist. Sakura excitedly looked towards the twin Uchihas.

"Hey did you see that?" (M/n) smiled faintly, nodding his head, causing Sakura to blush. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced. The ravenbluenette swiftly walked forwards, transforming into Iruka while he was still distracted. The Chuunin looked up from his clipboard, slightly shocked. "Uh. Good." The pale teen strutted back towards the end of the line.

"Next, (M/n) Uchiha." _That's me._ He thought, walking towards the front. Doing the proper handsign, he focused his chakra. "Transform." Switching into Iruka, he heard the usual, 'Good', before transforming back into his original self. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde was in a slouched position, hands in his pocket.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." A male with raven hair placed in a ponytail complained. "We always pay for your screw ups." Another blonde, who was a female, added on, her hands on her hips. "Like I care..." Naruto strode up to the front confidently, a smirk on his face. "Trans-form!" A blush instantly coated (M/n)'s cheeks as he looked at the naked woman in front of him.

Iruka turned completely white. "Huh?!" He suddenly flew backwards with the strength of his nosebleed. Sasuke covered (M/n)'s eyes, not wanting his younger brother to see such a disgraceful figure. "Hahahaha! Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach and pointing a finger.

Sasuke slowly removed his hand off of (M/n)'s face, the only thing he was able to see was blood on the floor and his Sensei putting tissues in his nose. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

-Time Skip: Graduation Exam Day-

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on: The Clone Jutsu." Iruka announced from the front of the class. (M/n) looked worriedly at Naruto as he gripped his face in despair. "Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never gonna pass!"

Contemplating on whether or not he should talk to the 'Demon Child', the young Uchiha decided to give him some comforting words. "You shouldn't talk down on yourself. You never know what's going to happen, so you should expect the unexpected." The whiskered pre-teen looked at him in shock. "You talking to me?"

Laughing quietly, (M/n) nodded his head. "Who else would I be talking to? This entire row is empty." Naruto blushed softly in embarrassment, noticing that indeed, no one was in their row. "(M/n) Uchiha, please enter the Examination Room." Smiling at the blonde, the taller male stood up gracefully. "Well, I wish you the best of luck when it's your turn. See ya."

The tan nin smiled as well, his blush still prominent. "Y-Yeah, you too. Good luck!" _Who would've guessed, that Naruto isn't as evil as everyone makes him out to be._ (M/n) snorted, before entering the room. In front of him, was a desk lined up with ninja headbands. Iruka and another Chuunin sat behind the desk waiting for him to start.

"Alright (M/n). You need to make three successful clones, then you can come up and get your headband from Mizuki-sensei." The brunette instructed, motioning towards the male beside him and the rows of ninja headbands. "Okay." Doing the proper handsign to use his chakra, (M/n) suddenly thought of his older brother, Itachi.

 _I'm getting closer to my goal...Big Brother._ "Clone Jutsu!" Three (M/n)'s lined up on the sides of the original (M/n), all wearing the same happy grin. "You pass, as to be expected of one of my best students. Here's your headband." Iruka beamed down at the ravenette as he reached to grab a blue headband from Mizuki.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow Sensei!" (M/n) smiled, before leaving the room. "(N/n), over here." A mellow voice called out. Turning towards his older brother of 30 minutes, the pale teen walked in his direction. "C'mon, let's go home before _they_ get to us." Sasuke grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the direction of their shared apartment.

"Right! You ready for the photo's we gotta take tomorrow? It's gonna be on our profile for when people request us!" (M/n) spoke excitedly. "...That's nothing to get happy about, it's only a simple picture." "Eh? You're no fun at all Sasuke!" "Hn."

**│~│~│~│►Up Next:** _**Chapter 2~Naruto and Sakura: Friends or Foes?** _ **│~│~│~│**

"Hey Brother, how did you like you're first kiss? Was it like in the stories? Hehehe."

"YOU IDIOT!" "I-IDIOT!"


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Naruto and Sakura: Friends or Foes?

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║** **Sasuke's** **Twin Brother║Chapter 2~** **Naruto** **and** **Sakura** **: Friends or Foes?║WARNING:** **_Yaoi_ ** **_Fic_ ** **║Disclaimer: I,** **YF** **-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **. Enjoy!║**

Third P.O.V

Sakura walked down the road leading towards the academy, carefully avoiding pedestrians who were in a rush to get to their destination. _I'm not a little academy student anymore. I'm Sakura Haruno, kunoichi-in-training!_  Sakura balled her fist up in determination. As she continued her pace, a rival of her's stepped out of their home.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ino spoke in a taunting voice, a smirk playing on her lips. The pinkette narrowed her eyebrows, before replying in the same voice. "Good morning, Ino." She then began walking at a quicker pace than before, her blonde peer right beside her. "So they actually let _you_  graduate? What a surprise." 

"Those classes are history. We're both ninja now and we're both equal. I won't lose to you anymore." Sakura replied, before walking faster. Ino scowled and picked up her pace, getting ahead of the emerald eyed girl, and the process continued as they ran to the academy, shoving each other and shouting along the way.

Naruto sat happily in his seat, which was beside (M/n). "Look at this (M/n)! I'm a ninja now! Believe it!" He spoke excitedly, playing with his headband that was similar to the taller male's. Closing his eyes while laughing, the ravenette turned towards him. "That's great! I knew you were more than capable of becoming a ninja."

The blonde giggled in flattery, scratching his rosy cheeks. "Really?" "Huh? What are _you_  doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduate." Shikamaru asked/insulted. The blush instantly went away from his cheeks as he glared at the ravenette. "Oh yeah?" He pointed towards his headband.

"Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband." Naruto replied snarkily, catching the lazy nin off guard. _Hm, he sure knows how to be feisty..._ (M/n) gave a breathy chuckle. "We're gonna be training together! How do you like that?" Shikamaru placed a hand on his hips. "Hmph."

 _I'm almost embarrassed to acting this way in front of_ _him_...Releasing a sigh, the caramel eyed teen didn't dare glance towards the Uchiha. "Let me put it to you this way ─ I look great in this headgear, like it was made for me. Believe it. Hehehe." Suddenly rumbling footsteps were heard. "It sounds like a stampede out there." (M/n) commented, Shikamaru and Naruto nodding in agreement.

Sakura and Ino slammed the door open and struggled to enter at the same time. "I'm first!" They both shouted, sticking their arms out in a victory stance. Right after, they slumped down and began breathing heavily. "I win again, Sakura!" Ino taunts. "Give it up! I had to look _back_  to see you! My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!"

"A tenth of an inch huh? That's not even a whole centimeter..."(M/n) mused, a deadpan on his face. "I'll never understand women." Naruto chuckled at the statement seeing as Shikamaru was somewhere else and didn't hear it. "Have you always been this delusional?" Ino insults. Ignoring her statement, she turns towards where Sasuke and (M/n) were.

Sakura sprints over to their row, and Naruto stands up to greet her. "Hi Sakura, what's up?" "Move it!" She shouts, knocking him over.  _I'll never understand_ ** _violent_** _women..._ "You okay Naruto?" (M/n) asks, still seated in his chair. "I think so..." The whiskered teen murmurs, rubbing his head."Uh, good morning Sasuke, (N/n). Mind if I sit next to you two?"

The ravenbluenette barely looks at her, before returning to staring at the desk. Just as (M/n) was going to reply, an angry blonde appeared. "Hey, back off Forehead! _I'm_  sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino grabs her arm, tugging her back some. "I was here first!" Sakura growled angrily, glaring at the blonde."I walked into the classroom before you did! Everybody saw it!"

"Dream on!" The pinkette retorts as another girl with brown hair placed in a bunch of ponytails walked up to the group. "Actually, I got here before either of you!" "So did I! I'm sitting next to (N/n) and Sasuke." "No, _I_  am!"  _Oh boy..._ (M/n) released an overwhelmed sigh.  _Clueless..._ The ravenbluenette thought quietly, closing his eyes. 

**.:.Elsewhere.:.**

"Most promising new students - Sasuke and (M/n) Uchiha. Is that them?" A voice asked as a bunch of ninja stared into the orb. "Yes, that's them." Lord Third's baritone voice echoed through the room. "They're the only survivors left from the Uchiha clan." A woman with wavy black hair and ruby red eyes spoke next.

"That's right." Lord Third responded, his smoking pipe moving along with his lips. "Hmm." A male with grey hair and a mask covering half his faced hummed softly. Watching as the orb moved towards where Naruto and the group of girls were. "Naruto Uzumaki huh?"

**.:.Original.:.**

The blonde quickly got irritated as everyone fought over who gets to sit next to the Uchiha twins. Jumping onto the desk, Naruto gets close up in Sasuke's face, growling slightly. "Hm?" Realizing that the whiskered teen wasn't going to respond anytime soon, he glared back. "Naruto!? Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Sakura shouts, her and a whole bunch of fangirls sending him a menacing gaze. _How is this jerk related to (M/n)?!_  He suddenly glares even harder, and the lightning dances between the both of them. "Wow this is great! Uh, sorry, did I bump you?" A male apologizes, sheepishly looking behind him. 

All the fangirls wore a confused or shocked expression as they stared at the scene in front of them. With his lips pressed flush against the pale ones, both Naruto and Sasuke, had horrified looks on their faces. 

Sakura screamed in terror as (M/n) chuckled. "Hey Brother, how did you like you're first kiss? Was it like in the stories? Hehehe." Both males turned a bright red, before shouting at the same time. "YOU IDIOT!" "I-IDIOT!" **Cha! This is outrageous! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! Cha!**  Inner Sakura shouts, while viciously punching the air.

Naruto quickly stopped coughing as his eyes widened in realization. "Danger." He slowly turned his head to see all the fangirls with furious expressions on their faces. "Naruto. You are so dead." Sakura spoke in an eerily calm voice. Raising his hands up in defense, the tan Genin tried to explain himself to them.

"Hey. Whoa. It was an accident!" The pinkette cracked her knuckles. _Oh boy..._ (M/n) sighs, shutting away his onyx hues. "Alright, that's enough. Leave Naruto alone." He stood up in a defensive stance, shielding the blonde from the vicious females. "Uh sure! Anything for you (N/n)!" A girl giggled, blushing softly.

"Thanks, I greatly appreciate it." He grinned at the girls, causing them all to turn red or squeal at his adorableness. Naruto released a heavy sigh, slouching into a relaxed position. "Oh man! I thought they were gonna kill me for sure! Believe it!" The ravenette laughed quietly, before letting the cerulean eyed teen sit in his spot, and scooted down another chair.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships - but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin: first level ninja. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. However, some will have four because of odd numbers..." Iruka stood in front of the class.

As he made his announcement, Naruto laid down on his arm, looking as bored as ever. However, Ino and Sakura's head perked up at 'three-man squad'. _Huh, a three-man squad?_  They both thought at the same time. Then Ino smirked, looking down at Sakura who was one row below her. "Someone's gotta be in Sasuke's or (M/n)'s group, I wonder who."

"I don't know." **Cha! I'm gonna be with Sasuke** _ **and**_ **(M/n) so stay away from them you hag!**  Inner Sakura shouts, fire in the background. "Ugh." Sasuke groaned softly, though his facial expression stayed blank.  _Groups of three...That'll only slow me down!_  (M/n) smirked slightly, "I wonder who I'll get..."

Naruto placed a fist on his cheek, closing his eyes. _I wanna be with (M/n) and well I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke!_  "I will announce the squads." After calling out some of the teams, he finally reached group 7. "This one will also be a group of four. Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde's head perked up. _A group of four? Who am I gonna get?_  

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto stood up and cheered while Sakura dropped her head in shame. "Yeah!" "I'm doomed..." "(M/n) Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto was stuck between being happy or being mad because he got both (M/n) _and_  Sasuke. "Well, if I got Sakura and (M/n), I guess I can't really complain..."

"Next, Squad 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka," The tan nin looked up with a wild smirk, laughing slightly. "and Shino Aburame." The brunette simply pushed his glasses up. Sakura turned around, giving Ino a peace sign. "Hmph!" She hummed cockily, causing a tick mark to show on the blonde's head. "Ugh! How did you get Sasuke _and_  (M/n)!?"

 **Cha-Ching! True Love conquers all!**  Inner Sakura shouts victoriously, hands on her hips. Ino growled angrily. Shikamaru closed his eyes, looking to the side. "I don't get it, what do you see in a guy like Sasuke? He's not so special." Neither of the girls caught on to how he left (M/n)'s name out of the sentence.

Relaxing a bit, the blue eyed girl turned to ravenette. "You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" Opening his eyes to barely look at the blonde, he replied with an annoyed tone. "No I don't get it, cause I'm not into Sasuke." Ino released a sigh, "You're so full of yourself. Jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Now, Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara" The purple-clad girl opened her eyes in surprise. "Huh?!" Shikamaru turned towards her with a teasing, victorious laugh. "Ha! Did you say something about 'hating to be on _my_ squad'?" Ino growled angrily, glaring at the lazy nin. "and Choji Akimichi." A chubby boy was stuffing his mouth with chips, one in each of his knuckles.

 _Ugh! Not Food Boy too!_  Ino gripped her head with a worried expression. "Those are all the squads. After lunch, you'll met your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

(M/n) walked around, while quietly eating his rice ball. Lunch time is the only time when he gets to clear his head without being bombarded by fangirls. Stopping in front of a shady tree, he sat down, and took another bite out of his rice ball. The ravenette closed his eyes, thinking about the good times he's had when the Uchiha clan was still alive.

-Flashback-

_"Big brother! You're finally back!" (M/n) laughed, running towards Itachi who had his arms open, waiting for a hug. "It's nice to see you too, (N/n)." He ruffled his hair while sending him a warm smile. "Where's Sasuke?" The older male asked, standing up to his full height. "He's visiting Auntie Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki!"*_

_"Oh? Well I was planning on training him today because he asked. But since he isn't here, I guess it's just me and you." (M/n) grinned brightly, before jumping up and fist-pumping the air. "Alright! Let's go!" He grabbed the older ravenette's hand, and began pulling him towards the training area in the Uchiha compound._

_"What are you going to teach me, Big Brother?" (M/n) asked curiously, his onyx orbs wide and eager. "Hm, maybe I'll teach you the Fireball Jutsu..." Itachi trailed off, knowing how his younger sibling was going to react. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Teach it to me pleeease!" Chuckling at his antics, the taller teen ruffled his hair again. "Okay."_

-Flashback End-

"Hey, (N/n). Wake up." Someone was patting his cheek, waking him up from his unexpected slumber. "Shikamaru! Leave him alone! He's so adorable when sleeping!" Ino shouts, really waking up the ravenette. Shikamaru blushed softly as he heard (M/n)'s drowsy voice, before helping him up. "Uh, you got some drool on your face..." Choji stated, before eating some more chips.

Patting his cheeks dry, the young Uchiha muttered his thanks before walking off. "He seems kinda down..." Ino acknowledged, looking in the direction that he left. "Yeah." Shikamaru agrees before furrowing his eyebrows. _I wonder what he was thinking of..._ He snorted at himself, realizing how silly he sounded. _I shouldn't get myself too indulged with him_.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 3~Pass or Fail: Survival Test│~│~│~│**

_This guy is our sensei? He looks like Konoha's Top Pedophile...and what's up with that mask?_

"My dream is to...find out the truth about my clan's massacre. No matter what."

*"He's visiting Auntie Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki!" _**Those are the two old people that Sasuke talked to before running off to the academy the day that the clan died.**_  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3 ~ Pass or Fail: Survival Test

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║** **Sasuke's** **Twin Brother║** **Chapter 3~Pass or Fail: Survival Test** **║WARNING:** **_Yaoi_ ** **_Fic_ ** **║Disclaimer: I,** **YF** **-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **. Enjoy!** **║**

Third P.O.V

"He's late." Naruto informed, peeking his head through the sliding door. Sakura was leaning against a desks while Sasuke and (M/n) were sitting down behind one, the younger thinking about the dream he had. "Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura demands. "I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it!"

The blonde balled his fists and continued to rant. "The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something. And Iruka-sensei's gone too." Sakura close her eyes. "We know okay?" Opening her eyes, she looked at Naruto. "Hey, what are you _doing_?!" Sakura somewhat whispered loudly.

The whiskered teen had a big smile while squeezing the chalkboard eraser through the door. "That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" _I can't wait to see how this turns out._  (M/n) smirked in anticipation. "You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." **Cha! I love stuff like this!**  Inner Sakura cheered, shaking in excitement.

"Hn, our teacher is a Jonin-an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for something like that?" Sasuke informs, his tone unimpressed. "Yeah, Sasuke's right. You're so clueless Naruto." Just then, a semi-gloved hand grasps the side of the door and everyone stopped talking so that they can lean in. _Here it comes!_  (M/n) thought anxiously.

Tugging the door open, a grey haired male with 3/4 of his face covered, walked inside, the eraser falling dead on his head.

"Hahahaha! I got him! He totally fell for it! Hahahaha" Naruto laughed, pointing a finger at the taller male. _This guy is our sensei? He looks like Konoha's Top Pedophile...and what's up with that mask?_  (M/n) deadpanned as a sweatdrop slid down his head. "I'm sorry Sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that."

 **Perfect shot!**  Inner Sakura grinned while giving a thumbs up. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, closing his eyes. _He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a Jonin?_

Bending down to pick up the eraser, the silverette placed his other hand on his chin, shutting away his onyx hues. "Hm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group - You're a bunch of idiots." Everyone dropped their heads in shame. _That's kinda harsh don't you think?!_  (M/n) wailed in his head. 

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." The laid-back Jonin leaned against the railings. "Introduce ourselves?" Sakura echoed, her voice full of confusion. "Well, what are we supposed to say?" Humming to himself, the oldest opened his clothed mouth to speak again. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"How about you go first and tell us about you. Before we talk, you show us how it's supposed to be." Naruto closed his eyes while talking, playing with the bottom of his pant legs. Pointing his eyes, the sensei began to introduce himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate - I don't feel like telling you that."

 _Then why even mention it?!_  (M/n) released a sigh as he, Sakura, and Naruto all shared exasperated looks. "My dreams for the future - never really thought about it. And as for my hobbies. I have lots of hobbies." Sakura deadpanned him before turning back to the ravenette and the blonde. "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name."

Both males nod their heads in agreement. "Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Naruto and Sakura looked at (M/n) expectantly. "My name is (M/n) Uchiha. I like hanging out with my friends and ___. I hate ___ and rude people. My hobby is training and ___. My dream is to..." His face suddenly got deadly serious as his onyx eyes darkened.

"find out the truth about my clan's massacre. No matter what." Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance, glaring slightly at his younger brother. _Basically he's saying that he'll protect Itachi from me, until he gets answers. But that won't work, I_ _ **will**_ _kill him, with or without the answers he desires._  Kakashi sighed silently. _His goals are different from what I expected..._

"Alright, the blonde, go." Naruto begins to fiddle with his headband, grinning brightly. "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I _really_  like the ramen the Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku's Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup."

"My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is - to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!" Kakashi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning back to normal.

 _Well...he's grown up in a very interesting way..._ (M/n) narrowed his eyes, misinterpreting the look his sensei was giving his friend. _Why is he staring at Naruto like that? Planning to rape him or something?_  "Next." "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like, uh I mean the people I like..." She giggled while looking towards the twin Uchihas, blushing darkly.

And the process continued until it reached her hates. "And? What do you hate?" "Naruto!" She shouted instantly, causing the blonde's head to drop in despair. _Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training..._ Kakashi observed. _He's giving Sakura the same look! I've got to make sure I'm always with them, so that they're safe from this pedophile!_

(M/n) clenched his teeth. _And if he gives Sasuke that look as well...it's over for him!_ Nodding his head along with his thoughts, the ravenette hummed happily with his plan. "Last one." "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

 _He's talking about Itachi...Big Brother..._ (M/n) furrowed his brows. _That's why I have to get stronger! So I can stop Sasuke!_  Naruto glanced at the ravenbluenette worriedly. _Gee! I, uh, I hope he doesn't mean me!_  Sakura blushed even deeper. _Sasuke's so hot!_  Kakashi narrowed his eyes darkly. _Just as I thought_.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

-Time Skip: Next Day @ 5 A.M.-

Sasuke and (M/n) were side-by-side, effortlessly walking towards the meeting place. Sakura and Naruto were walking up at the same time as well, except they seemed extremely tired. The sun still had yet to rise as the four Genin stood there. After a few more hours, the sun was up and Naruto was sitting on the grass, nearly asleep on (M/n)'s shoulder.

The ravenette _was_  asleep, his cheek was resting on his fist and a bit of drool threatened to leak from his opened mouth. He jerked awake at the sound of Naruto and Sakura screaming, "HEY YOU'RE LATE!" The blonde was standing up beside the green eyed girl, both of them pointing at their sensei. He groggily got up, stretching his back with a satisfying pop as he released a yawn.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi smiled innocently, pointing in the direction he came from. (M/n) blushed softly. _Well he doesn't seem like a pedophile when he does that_...Sakura and Naruto growled in annoyance as Sasuke stayed impassive, crossing his arms while closing his eyes.

"Well, ahem, let's get started." Taking out an alarm clock from his bag, he placed it on a tree stump, before setting the alarm. "Here, it's set for noon." While resting a hand on his hips, three bells jingled from the tip of his fingers. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it."

Kakashi shook the bells, making them clap together and ring. "If you can't get the bells before noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and have to watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." _That doesn't seem like a bad deal, if I get to see your face._  (M/n) mused, blinking two times. _So_ _ **that's**_ _why..._ Sasuke mentally groaned as his stomach grumbled along with the rest of the team.

 _He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder!_  Sakura whimpered, a pitiful look on her face. Naruto continued to grab his hair and wail about. "Wait a minute, there's four of us, so how come there's only three bells?" Kakashi smiled, making (M/n) blush again. _It's that same smile_..."That way at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission."

 _But that isn't exactly the words I want to hear..._ (M/n) sweatdropped, realizing that his sensei managed to keep that smile throughout his whole speech. "That one goes back to the academy. But then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If you aren't prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." 

Sakura gave the older male a worried look, hesitant about damaging him. "Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Naruto laughed obnoxiously, his hands behind his head. "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores: Losers."

(M/n) snickered, playfully punching the whiskered teen in his shoulder. "Don't mess with Kaka-sensei~" He scowled while flushing in embarrassment. "When I say start, you can begin." The blonde growled angrily, taking out a kunai and spinning it around his middle finger quickly. _Losers, losers, losers._  

Sprinting towards the silverette, he released a short battle cry before being quickly spun around with the kunai pointing towards the back of his head. Sasuke, Sakura, and (M/n) all stared in shock. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." He spoke calmly, acting as if a small boy didn't just launch himself at him with a bladed weapon.

 _He's so fast! I didn't even_ _ **see**_ _it!_  Sakura thought, looking at her sensei cautiously. _So cool...you're officially off the Pervert List!_  (M/n) had an amazed grin, twinkles in his eyes. _So this_ _ **is**_ _a Jonin._  Sasuke narrowed his gaze for a small time span. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so...how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

"Get ready, aaand start!" Every Genin leaped off in a different direction, Sasuke was in a tree, Sakura was under a bush, and (M/n) was behind a tree. Then there was Naruto. "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements, and hide effectively. Well they understand _that_  much." Kakashi spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 _They've hidden well...huh?_  Looking up, Naruto was standing in front of him, arms crossed and eyes closed. "You and me! Right here! Fair and square! Let's go!" (M/n) facepalmed himself, his friend truly did live up to the definition of 'idiot'. _Fool..._ Sasuke muttered in his head, not all that surprised by the blonde's actions.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. "The only weird thing here is your haircut!" He retorted, charging towards the older male. He instantly stopped as he saw the Jonin dig into his weapon pouch. "Shinobi Battle Techniques; Part 1 ─ Taijutsu, the Physical Art." 

 _Taijutsu? That's hand-to-hand combat! Then why is he reaching for a weapon?_  Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips into a snarl. Swiftly taking his hand out, Kakashi gave Naruto a serious look as he held some type of romance novel in his hand. _I take everything I said back. You are forever on my Pervert List_. (M/n) thought with a deadpan. 

"What the?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi spoke nonchalantly, opening his book. "But - I mean - Why are you reading that book?" "Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or, whatever."

"Well that's kinda harsh..." (M/n) murmured, peeking from behind the tree. "I'm going to crush you! Ahhh!" Naruto shouts, jumping up to punch him in the face. It was quickly diverted by Kakashi's palm as he grabbed his whole fist. The blonde's eyes widened slightly, before he narrowed them and aimed for a kick instead.

The taller male released his grip, so that he can successfully duck underneath the orange clad leg. "Now you're mine!" Naruto yells, landing in a crouched position and aiming to punch his sensei in the face once again, only to find out that he disappeared. "Huh?" He blinked two times. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time."

Kakashi's fingers were arranged in some type of jutsu sign. _Wait a minute, I know that sign. He's going to use a fire styled jutsu!_  (M/n) began sweating bullets, prepared to step out of his hiding place in order to save him. "Naruto! Get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura yells from underneath the bush.

"Too late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Kakashi shouts, a wicked gleam in his eyes. _Wait. What? Secret Finger Jutsu?_  (M/n) thought, stopping in mid-step.

"A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto stayed still for a little bit, before shooting off towards the lake and falling into the water with a pained scream. "That wasn't a handsign at all. He just poked him." Sakura murmured, her tone full of disappointment. _I should've known something like this was going to happen..._ (M/n) sighed, a tick mark on his head. "Those two, are just total idiots." Sasuke closed his eyes, resting his hand on the tree.

-Time Skip: (M/n) vs Kakashi-

"So, are you going to try and get a bell?" Kakashi questioned, dangling the bells that where on his fingers. "I suppose so." (M/n) sighed, lazily taking out his kunai and flicking it towards a tree, cutting a wire. _A trap? When?_  Kakashi thought amazed, as he leaped away from each explosion that backed him up into a rope that he had to quickly cut before getting caught.

"While you were fooling around with Naruto and Sakura, I took the liberty of setting up the perfect calculations for my traps. I may not look it, but I'm one hell of a strategist." The pale teen smirked lightly, and got prepared to do his jutsu.

-Flashback-

_"Hm, maybe I'll teach you the Fireball Jutsu..." (M/n) eyes widened as he gasped. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Teach it to me pleeease!" Itachi chuckled at his younger brother, ruffling his hair as usual. "Okay. First I'll teach you the hand signs." He began to slowly do them, while saying it out loud. "Horse. Tiger. Serpent. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

_Inhaling a deep breath, Itachi released his air at the same time as his chakra, making a giant sphere of fire come out. "Ah! That's so cool! Alright, I'm ready Big Brother! Teach me, hurry, hurry, hurry!" His huge onyx orbs were filled with excitement as he practically bounced up and down in impatience. The older male laughed, smiling gently. "Okay, your turn."_

-Flashback End-

 _Horse, tiger, serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger._  (M/n) inhaled deeply, as Kakashi's eyes widened. _He can't do that can he? It takes up too much chakra!_  "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A great ball of fire extended towards the silverette, catching a little bit of his leg as he jumped up into a tree. "Damn, that was close - too close."

The older male's ears perked up at the noise of an explosive tag burning. _Another set of traps?!_  "I told you didn't I? I'm one hell of a strategist." (M/n) sighed as the explosion went off and a kunai flew towards the bell, barely cutting the red string holding it. "Guess my calculations were a bit off, oh well..."

"Yeah." A voice spoke from behind him. (M/n)'s eyes widened as he spun around, only to see Kakashi in front of him. "Luckily that was a clone, or you really would've got me. Now, about getting that bell..." _Damn it! I have no plan! Guess I'll have to improvise..._ "I'll get it, no matter what. It's the only way I can get closer to my goal!"

_Big Brother, when we meet again, I want answers._

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 4~You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision│~│~│~│**

"Here, take this bell. I wanted to see Kakashi-sensei's face anyways."

_Now, to find out what makes this book so interesting..._

 


	4. Chapter 4: You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║** **Sasuke's** **Twin Brother║Chapter 4~You Failed!** **Kakashi's** **Final** **Decision** **║WARNING:** ** _Yaoi_** ** _Fic_** **║Disclaimer: I,** **YF** **-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. **Enjoy!║Note: NE, NE, THIS BOOK HAS UCHIHACEST AS WELL, SO NO FLAMING EH? Good.**

_Previously:_

_"Guess my calculations were a bit off, oh well..." "Yeah." A voice spoke from behind him, (M/n)'s eyes widened as he spun around, only to see Kakashi in front of him. "Luckily that was a clone, or you really would've got me. Now, about getting that bell..."_ **_Damn it! I have no plan!_ **

Third P.O.V

(M/n) took a few hops away from the Jonin, quickly taking out three kunai from its holster. One of them had a explosive tag attached to it. Flinging the other two as a distraction, he threw the explosive one in the middle of Kakashi's feet, the silverette jumping back just as it exploded. The bells gave a slight jingle. 

_Damn, so close..._

**.:.Elsewhere.:.**

"Did you here those explosions?" Sakura asked Sasuke, looking towards the spot where smoke was emitting from. "Yeah, that must be where Kakashi-sensei is...but it's pretty far away." Another one went off, causing Sakura to squeal and jump into Sasuke's arms. "H-Hey! Cut it out! Let go!" Naruto had just finished cutting the rope and flipped down, looking towards the smoky area. _That's where he is. Someone's distracting him, so I can eat the bento box now!_  He chuckled, rubbing his nose.

**.:.Original.:.**

"You're definitely faster than the average Genin, I'll tell you that." Kakashi compliments as their kunais collide. "It's all thanks to the training a certain someone gave me." (M/n) retorts, jumping back while doing a flip, sliding a little further away than from where he landed. _Alright, here we go._  "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Kakashi proceeds to move forwards, while quickly making hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" The water collides with the fire, steam beginning to cloud the area, making it difficult to see. _Perfect._  Running towards Kakashi, (M/n) crouches in a lower position, evading the quick punch that was aimed for his face.

His pale fingers instantly take out another kunai and he slices the red ribbon, just as the older male jumped back, successfully grabbing a bell. Once the steam cleared away, the ravenette was nowhere in sight. _That's one sly ninja..._ Kakashi sighs, wiping the sweat that began to bead his forehead. "Too sly for his own good." He murmured, walking to where Naruto was, as the blonde prepared to eat.

(M/n) sheepishly scratched behind his ear, chuckling a he held the bell out, showing Sasuke and Sakura. "Yo-You got one?" Sasuke stuttered, wide-eyed. "Kya! That's so cool (N/n)!" The pinkette compliments, jumping into his arms. "H-Hey now. Oh boy..." He chokes out, trying to prevent himself from falling.

 _Damn, how the hell did_ ** _he_** _manage to get one?!_ Sasuke grit his teeth, becoming more determined to get a bell. _If he can get one, I can too._ "Here, take this bell. I wanted to see Kakashi-sensei's face anyways." Sakura looked at (M/n), a blush on her face. "I-I can't take that, then you won't be able to eat!" 

She made up an excuse, truly not expecting this to happen. "Then you can just feed me, ne?" He winks at her, causing her face to erupt a bright red. "O-O-Okay!" **Cha! Beat** _ **that**_ **Ino! I get to feed (N/n)!**  She turned her head to Sasuke who was walking off. "Your still trying to get one of those bells?" 

"Last time I touched one. This time I'll get one." Sasuke says, turning around to meet her green hues. "That is really great. I can't believe you did that, that's amazing!" Sakura clasped her hands together while smiling. **Ugh! I can't believe it! He touched one of those bells and (M/n)** _ **got**_ **a bell! I'll never be able to touch one of those things!**

 **That means I'll be separated from them forever. No! No! No! No! No!**  Inner Sakura grabbed her hair in despair.

-Time Skip: You Fail!-

Everyone's stomach growled pitifully. Sakura had misplaced the bell that was given to her, never has she felt so embarrassed. _Not only that, but I won't get to feed (N/n)!_  In her mind anime tears were comically going down her cheeks. "Uh oh, stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh and about this exercise. Well I've decided."

Kakashi rose his pointer finger. "I won't send any of you back to the academy." Naruto and Sakura celebrated while Sasuke smirked and (M/n) smiled. The blonde was so excited that he couldn't talk properly. "Then, then, that means all four of us, all four of us-" "Yes, all _three_ of you are being dropped from the program ─ permanently."

Everyone stopped celebrating. _He said only three..._ (M/n) and Sasuke thought together, looking at the other. "Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Naruto was completely infuriated. "Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids ─ like brats." Kakashi answered monotonously. Sasuke shot up from his seated position and ran towards the older male only to get slammed on the floor with him sitting on his back and his foot on his head. "LET GO OF SASUKE YOU CAN STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura shouts angrily.

"You don't know what it means to be ninja! You think it's a game? Huh? Why do you think we put you on squads, did you consider that question for one moment?" The silverette was beyond annoyed. _I remember what Big Brother told me once_.

-Flashback-

_"(N/n), what do you think is the most important part of being a ninja?" Itachi asked out of the blue, interrupting the younger ravenette from his Fireball training. "Hm? Well that's easy! Being super strong and beating up bad guys!" He grins, holding the 'muscles' on his left arm. The elder laughed softly, ruffling his hair._

_"Sure, that's kind of important. But it isn't the correct answer." (M/n) furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean not 'the correct answer'? You're a ninja. You're strong and beat up bad guys, and you're also really really cool too 'cause you have the Sharingan!" "Foolish younger brother...the most important part of being a ninja, is teamwork."_

_(M/n) scrunched his nose up, onyx eyes narrowing. "Teamwork? Why?" Itachi ruffled his hair, before flicking his nose, causing it to unwrinkle. "Can a single man take on a army alone?"_ **_{don't you DARE say Madara T^T}_ ** _The younger Uchiha shook his head softly. "It's very hard to imagine." He spoke quietly, thinking long and hard about it. "Exactly."_

-Flashback End-

"Uh, I don't know what you mean!" Sakura wailed out. "I mean, you never realized what this exercise was about. Not even close. Use your head! Three or four people in a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" _I know why, but I want to know if they'll figure it out. If I just gave the answer, then this whole thing would be for nothing._

"Argh! How the hell are we supposed to know why you picked four people?! We didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled while struggling against his binds. _This is truly sad for me to watch...Is this how I would've turned out, if Itachi never told me?_  (M/n) frowned softly, plucking at the grass that was in front of him.

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" Kakashi growled out. "Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked. "Yes, that's what he meant. I thought that if I let you all figure it out on your own, then we would get more pleasing results. But it seems I was wrong, however, it would be hypocritical of me to say that I'm disappointed, since I used to think the same way."

(M/n)'s onyx eyes were dull and deadly serious, an odd look on him. "(M-M/n)..." Naruto and Sakura trailed off, looking ashamed of themselves. "A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. (M/n) fought long and hard for his bell, and just seconds later, he already gave it away to you, Sakura." _W-Wait...he saw that?_  

The ravenette scratched behind his ear, slightly embarrassed. "Oh boy..." He murmured. "Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example." Kakashi easily slid out a kunai from his holster. 

"Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies. If you refuse, (M/n) will kill you _and_  Naruto." He held the kunai up to Sasuke's neck, causing all four Genins' eyes to widen in panic. "That's what happens on a mission." Sasuke sighs in relief, closing his eyes and looking away. _I bet he feels very vulnerable right now..._

Kakashi got off of Sasuke and the ravenbluenette slowly walked towards his group. "Are you okay?" (M/n) murmurs softly, looking tenderly into his fearful onyx eyes, cupping his cheeks while examining his neck as well. Sasuke blushes a bit, moving his head away from his grip. "I'm fine." _Has he always been this caring? Maybe I've never realized it..._

**{Okay, so we all know that Sakura and Sasuke gets to eat, and are told not to feed Naruto. But he gets hungry and they feed him anyway. Kakashi asks are they ready for punishment and they all stand up for each other, saying they all are one then they pass. Now then, ONTO THE LAND OF WAVES ARC! LET'S GET THIS BITCH OUT OF THE WAY NE?}**

-Extra Scene~The Truth Behind Make-Out Paradise-

 _Now, to find out what makes this book so interesting..._ (M/n) smirked grabbing the orange novel out of the ninja pouch, and turning it over. "Kaka-sensei must've dropped it while we were fighting." He chuckled, dusting off the pages. "Okay, let's choose a random page. Mm, how about this one, it's the one Sensei left off on..."

_"Ahn...more" Ichika whimpered, rubbing their throbbing erections together._

(M/n)'s face went from bold and smirking to shy and blushing in a quick second as he slammed the book close and walked away from it. _K-Kakashi-sensei reads that kind of stuff...._ "So, did you enjoy going through my bag?" The silverette asked nonchalantly, carefully picking up his book and opening it. 

"Oh, you were just reading the beginner's smut." "W-What?!" The older male chuckled ruffling his hair. "Let's catch up with the others and get this photo over with. Then, as punishment, I want you to read the 3 whole chapters to me out loud." "WHAT?!" "I can always add more~" "Kaka-sensei!" The younger wailed.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 5~A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves│~│~│~│**

"Why'd we have to get this rude old fool?"

_Where's this power coming from...?_


	5. Chapter 5 ~ A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║** **Sasuke's** **Twin Brother║Chapter 5~** **A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves** **║WARNING:** _ **Yaoi**_ _ **Fic**_ **║Disclaimer: I,** **YF** **-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. **Enjoy!║**

Third P.O.V

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." "(M/n), I'm also at point B." The ravenette sent his brother a smirk, causing him to blush lightly. "Sakura, I'm at point C." A moment of silence, "Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." "You're slow Naruto. Okay, Squad Seven, hm?" Something leaped from one tree to another. "Target has moved! Follow it!"

Naruto, (M/n), Sasuke, and Sakura slid out from behind the trees. "It's over there." Naruto whispered. Everyone moved closer, hiding behind their own trees. "What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi's baritone voice questioned. Naruto peeked from the side of his tree, trying to take the measurement.

"5 meters. I'm ready just give the signal." He responds. "We're ready too." "Mhm." Sasuke whispers, looking at his brother who was in a crouched position. "So am I." Sakura adds. "Okay..." Kakashi's eyes widened in anticipation. "Now!" Everyone jumped from the tree, and Naruto instantly grabbed the brown cat.

"I got him! I got him!" The whiskered teen shouts, wrestling with the yowling cat. "Can you identify a ribbon on the right ear?" "Affirmative we got a positive ID." Sasuke replied. The cat continued to scratch at the boy, hissing like crazy. "Here kitty kitty~" (M/n) taunts, snapping his fingers. The feline instantly senses his homey aura and jumps into his arms, purring as he scratches behind his ears.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I _HATE_  CATS!" Naruto shouts, causing everyone's ears to ring because of the earpiece. Tora yowled at the noise, scratching (M/n)'s arm as he jumped away from him. "Shit," He hissed as he arm instantly began to bleed. A click of the tongue could be heard. "Language," Kakashi warns.

"You're one to talk, after forcing me to read such a vulgar book to you." (M/n) murmured, his blush slowly growing redder and redder with each word that he remembers from the novel.

"Oh, my poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzykuns! Yes!" The fat lady caked in makeup continued to smother the screaming cat. Sasuke finished wrapping up the wound in (M/n)'s arm. "It was pretty deep, so it should heal in about a week." He muttered softly, flushing as the ravenette hugged him.

"G-Get off..." "For Squad Seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief's two-year old, help his wife do the shopping, picking up potatoes and-" Lord Third was rudely interrupted by Naruto. "Nooo!" He crossed his arms into an 'X' formation. "I wanna go on a _real_  mission!"

"Oh boy..."(M/n) whispered, running his fingers through his hair. "Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! C'mon old man." _Well..._ the ravenette trailed off. _He's got a point._ Sasuke kept his face impassive. _But he's such a pain!_  Sakura deadpanned. Kakashi slouched with an overwhelmed expression.

 _I knew this was coming..._ "How dare you?! You're just a beginner Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you develop your skills through the missions in order to prove yourself!" Iruka explodes, a vein throbbing on his head. _Well your just lowly Chuunin with no temper control at all..._ (M/n) deadpanned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION IT'S JUST A STUPID CH-AAH!" Kakashi punched Naruto on the head, knocking him onto his face. "Will you put a lid on it?" The silverette asked harshly. "Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks that you've been given." Lord Third began, as the whiskered teen rubbed his head in pain.

"Listen. Many different kinds of requests come to our village everyday. From babysitting to assassination. These requests are recorded then carefully analyzed and ranked A B C or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, then Jonin, Chuunin, and Genin at the bottom."

"At the highest level, we select the mission and assign them to the ninja who have the appropriate skills and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin, just starting down the Shinobi Path, you are given D level assignments of course. Hm?"

 _Old Man Third sure knows how to bore a person out..._ (M/n) thought releasing a sigh, before tuning in to Naruto's conversation that everyone was listening to. "So I had this Tunkatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking Miso ramen today." "Silence!" Kakashi looked towards him sheepishly. "Oh, sorry." The blonde growled in annoyance.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or somethin'! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Hmph!" He turned around swiftly and pouted. Smirking, (M/n) bent down to a perfect 90° and pinched the scarred cheek, moving it up and down. "You acting like a little brat right now~"

Naruto scowled while blushing, swatting away his hands. "Am not!" Iruka and the Hokage began chuckling. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it." Everyone lifted their head up in shock. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-Ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

 _Who would've guessed he would actually be persuaded..._ "Really? Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big weight counselor?" Naruto asks excitedly."Those aren't really C-Rank..." (M/n) broke it down to him slowly. "Send on our visitor!"

A drunken old man walked through the door, in his hand was a bottle of sake. "What the? A bunch of snot-nosed little kids?" He began drinking some of the alcohol, most of its contents spilling out of his mouth. "Oh boy..." (M/n) murmurs. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed heartily with his hands on his hips. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-" His blue eyes landed on (M/n)'s small body. "I think he was talking about you." Naruto whispers, pointing at the ravenette. "Stupid, (N/n)'s 2 centimeters taller than you!" Sakura shouts. _I know that I'm short but do you have to express it to the whole damn world!_

"No, I was talking about _you_ , the blonde." A tick mark grew on his head as he ran towards the old man. "I'll demolish you! Let me get my hands on him! Come on! Come on! Come here!" Naruto struggled against  Kakashi's hold, flailing wildly. "You can't demolish the client it doesn't work that way."

"Oh boy..." "You've been saying that a lot more than usual." Sasuke comments. "I haven't been this overwhelmed in a while, that's all." (M/n) grins, scratching behind his ear. "Hn." "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely _even_ if it means giving up your _life_."

 _That's a pretty big cost just for being a bodyguard of a simple bridge builder. I got a bad feeling about this..._ (M/n) frowned, furrowing his raven eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Naruto yells happily, sticking his arms up. "What are you getting so excited for Naruto?" Sakura asks while sounding uninterested. "This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm a traveler now! Believe it!" He rapidly moved his heads in different directions, peering into the woods that surrounded the village.

Tazuna glared at him, before looking back to Kakashi, pointing a finger at the blonde. "Hey! I'm supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke." "Am I supposed to give my life up for drunk old man?" (M/n) whispers to Sasuke and Sakura. "That's 5 chapters today. While acting out the voices" Kakashi inputs, giving him a closed eye smile.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry!" (M/n) wails, waving his arms in front of his face like crazy. "What is he talking about (N/n)?" Sakura questions, only to get answered by the silverette. "Nothing important~ He'll be just fine." "Oh boy..." The ravenette sighs in a raspy voice. "Hey! Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake!"

Naruto yells pointing towards Tazuna. "And _I'm_  one of the greatest ninja _ever_! Someday I'll become Hokage and you'll have to look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

The elderly male took another sip of his sake, looking unimpressed. "Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly." A vein throbbed on the whiskered teen's face. "Why'd we have to get this rude old fool?" (M/n) frowned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Ah shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do everyone will have to admit that _I'm_  the top ninja including you!" Tazuna dragged his gaze towards Naruto. "Che, you can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody ─ a loser." He insults.

Naruto launches himself at the old man, only to get held back once again by Kakashi. "I told you already your supposed to protect the client not pick fights with them." A shudder shot down (M/n)'s spine as his head shot towards a tree. When he looked, no one was there. _Maybe it was just ANBU..._ He runs his fingers through his hair.

-Time Skip: A Few Hours Later-

"Say Mister Tazuna?" Sakura asked out of the blue. "Yeah, what is it?" He grumbled, briefly looking towards her. "Your country is the Land of Waves right?" She states, leaning forwards in curiosity. "Yeah. What of it?" Tazuna's raspy baritone voice echoed throughout the forest. "Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too isn't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside." The Jonin began to explain the five ancient lands which are the Land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. Then he started explaining their hidden ninja villages.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Stones. "Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name 'Kage' which means 'Shadow' ─ Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja." 

Sakura closed her eyes and giggled. "Oh! Then Lord Hokage's really important!" **Is that old man really such a big deal? I'm not buying it.**  Inner Sakura grumbles, crossing her arms. _All he does is smoke all day...Is he really that powerful with such a frail-looking body?_  (M/n) deadpans, an image of the Hokage using a walker with shaking legs in his mind.

 _I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, he can't be_ ** _that_** _great. Believe it._  Naruto muses, closing his eyes and nodding his head as he replayed the moment he used the Sexy Jutsu and Lord Third passed out from a nosebleed.

"Hey!" Kakashi broke the trio out of their thoughts as they all perked their heads up in alarm. "Uh..." Sakura and Naruto spoke at the same time. "Oh boy..." (M/n) sighs. "You all just doubted the Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi accused angrily. "3 more chapters for you, (M/n)."

The ravenette anime-fell to the side. _Why me?!_  He whimpered. Resting his hand on Sakura's head, the silverette began speaking. "Well, anyway. There are no ninja battles in a C-Ranked mission, so you can relax." "And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura adds, grinning.

A guilty look crosses Tazuna's face, and it most definitely didn't pass by (M/n)'s eyes either. He's been keeping a close observation on him. They crossed the a small bridge over the water and eventually, (M/n) accidentally steps in a puddle as well. His onyx hues widened in alarm as a voice went through his head.

_**'Danger...'** _

"U-Uh? What?" He stuttered out, jumping away from the puddle and taking out a kunai. "What's wrong (N/n)?" Naruto asks in alarm. Just then at the speed of light, two ninja with spiky chains connecting their clawed gloves together, attacked Kakashi, wrapping them around him and slicing him into several pieces.

 _ **'I said 'Danger' dumbass.'**_ (M/n) stumbled back in surprise nearly falling. His eyes were wide and he was shaking in terror. The two nins appeared in front of him with a deadly look as they chuckled. "(M/n)! Get away from them!" Sasuke shouts, running towards him. _Who's saying that?_  "Now it's your turn." One of them spoke calmly, swinging his arm back.

Moving completely on its own, his right arm which held the kunai swung upwards, blocking the chain that aimed for his neck. "H-Huh?!" The chain bounced back with enough force to make one of the ninja stumble back. _Where's this power coming from...?_  " Sasuke throws a shuriken at the chain, successfully digging it into the tree bark.

The ravenette threw the kunai he had into the center of the shuriken, making sure that it stayed stuck there. "Ugh, I can't get loose!" The one with longer hair groaned, just as Sasuke landed on their tools, kicking both of them in the face so that the chain broke off of their gloves, leaving them with the claws.

They both ran around the ravenbluenette and headed straight for the bridge builder. _I have to do something!_  Sakura panics, before jumping in front of Tazuna. "Stay behind me!" She readies her kunai in front of her, trying to disguise the immense fear in her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he quickly went in front of the pinkette.

He gritted his teeth, preparing to attack before an arm stuck out, causing the ninja to slam his neck into it and choke.

"Huh? Uh!" Naruto looked up from the ground shocked as Kakashi held both of the ninja in his arms. "Hey." A blank expression was on his face. Sakura's eyes widened as she grinned happily. _Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!_  Sasuke deadpanned the taller male. _Hn, show-off._  (M/n) patted his body down, swinging his arm in and out, only to find out, that he was in complete control of his body.

 _What the hell?_  He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Kakashi-sensei used the Replacement Jutsu..." The blonde mutters, looking towards the logs. "Naruto. Sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi apologizes. Tazuna releases a relieved sigh.

 _They saved me after all..._ "Good job, Sasuke. You too Sakura. And (M/n), I was a little worried, but you managed to pull it off at the last second. No chapters for today." Everyone looked at the ravenette as he continued to bend and unbend his arm, muttering to himself. "Something wrong?" Sasuke raises a brow.

Lifting his head up, he gives a sheepish smile, stopping his arm in mid-movement. "Oh me? I'm fine. Nothing to worry about at all. Honest." _Oh boy..._ His smile slowly dropped, as did his arm. The older twin narrowed his eyes. _I was useless! Sasuke and (M/n) were so cool, like they've done this a thousand times!_

 _Didn't they feel scared at all. Sasuke was so calm and they both didn't get a scratch on them! And I was so lame, Sasuke had to come up and_ ** _save_** _me! Ugh! Why can't I keep up with them!_  Naruto's blue eyes were full of jealousy and shame. His head shot up at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I told you the day of the Graduations Exams?"

-Flashback-

_"You shouldn't talk down on yourself. You never know what's going to happen, so you should expect the unexpected." The whiskered pre-teen looked at the Uchiha in shock. "You talking to me?" He pointed to himself, eyes wide and mouth trembling in nervousness. Laughing quietly, (M/n) nodded his head._ _"Who else would I be talking to? This entire row is empty."_

_Naruto blushed softly in embarrassment, noticing that indeed, no one was in their row. "(M/n) Uchiha, please enter the Examination Room." Smiling at the blonde, the taller male stood up gracefully. "Well, I wish you the best of luck when it's your turn. See ya." The tan nin smiled as well, his blush still prominent. "Y-Yeah, you too. Good luck!"_

-Flashback End-

He nodded his head, smiling. "Yeah." (M/n) gave him a closed eye grin. "Good, then keep those words in mind." Naruto blushed again. _(M/n)..._ "Naruto. These ninja have poison in there claws, we need to take it out of you immediately." Kakashi warns, looking towards the duo. "It's in your wound so we have to open it."

"Don't move around so much, that's what spreads the poison." (M/n) states while grabbing his bloody hand. "By the way Mr. Tazuna." The older male looked up in shock, raising his hands slightly. "We need to talk." Kakashi's voice was deadly serious, as he continued to wrap up the two ninja to a tree. "They're Chuunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

The silverette rests a hand on his hip, looking at the enemy ninja. "Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." The one with longer brown hair look towards (M/n), causing the ravenette to sit up straight in a panic. "W-What...?" "How did you know about our ambush?"

He scratched behind his head nervously. "Oh boy...Well it's kinda hard to explain, but something, er someone told me as soon as I stepped in the puddle. And, well, that's when you guys came out so, uh...yeah. That's all I got." _They look like they want to tear me apart! Uwah!_  The pale teen continued to chuckle nervously with his eyes closed, scratching his head.

"A puddle, on a clear day like this when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi states. "In that case, why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna questioned curiously. "I could've taken them out easily, but I wouldn't have learned anything. I needed to find out who their target was." The taller male turned around, facing the elder with an accusing look.

"Hm? What are you getting at?" "This, I wanted to know if they were after us ─ ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you ─ the master bridge builder." _I knew something was up when he said he wanted us to protect him with our lives!_  (M/n) furrowed his eyebrows angrily, but kept his mouth shut.

"You never told us that ninja were after you in your request. You asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. This mission has now went from a C-Rank to a B-Rank. Our mission was simply to protect you while you built the bridge. If we knew that we were going to have to fight enemy ninja, we would've made it B-Rank or higher."

Kakashi continued, making Tazuna feel more and more guilty. "We are only Genin, this is too advanced for us. We should go back, and I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible." Sakura inputs, looking at the blonde worriedly. "Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor."

Everyone turned towards Naruto and the younger Uchiha, who had dropped the whiskered teen's hand when the Demon Brothers were 'glaring' at him. "Hm...Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Their sensei taunts, looking up at the sky. Naruto growls angrily, taking out a kunai and stabbing his hand and making an oath to Tazuna.

"Naruto?! What the hell is your problem?! Are you retarded?!" (M/n) shouts, punching him on the head. "Ouch!" The blonde wails, leaving the kunai in his hand to rub his head. The taller male blanched at the sight. "I just wanted to seem cool!" He complains, rubbing his head. "STABBING YOUR HAND IS _NOT_  COOL! IT'S STUPID! TAKE THAT KUNAI OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at all the fussing his twin was doing. "Okay! Jeez!" Naruto yells back, easily taking out the kunai out of his hand, as if it didn't hurt. "Uh, Naruto...that was really cool how you took the poison out and stuff...but if you lose anymore blood ─ you're gonna die." Kakashi says casually.

This time Naruto and (M/n) turned blue with anxiety. Kakashi slid behind the duo, giving them a closed eyed smile. "It's a good idea to stop the bleeding now...Seriously." "NO! NO! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR IT TO ALL END LIKE THIS!" Naruto yells waving his hand around. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO BREAK DOWN SOMEONE'S DEATH?!" (M/n) shouts angrily.  
  


**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 6 - The Assassin of the Mist!│~│~│~│**

_That old bastard just totally guilt tripped Kaka-sensei!_

"Are those...cow leg warmers?"


	6. Chapter 6 ~ The Assassin of the Mist!

**║** **Book 1 of the Siblings Series** **║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 6~The Assassin of the Mist!║WARNING:** **Yaoi Fic** **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except for my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) released a sigh, letting his fingers skim across the top of the water. The foggy air surrounded the boat as the boatman continued to row the boat forwards. "This fog's so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura whispers, leaning further into the ravenette with a worried expression. Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes. _She's suddenly bold..._

Naruto was at the front of the boat, his eyes closed and sniffing the air. "The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead ─ the Land of Waves." The boatman deep voice was quiet as he began moving the boat faster. The blonde leaned in closer, peering into the distance. "Careful, Naru, you might fall." (M/n) warns.

"I'm fine (N/n), believe it." Naruto complains, but decides to scoot back, closer to where everyone else was. As the boat got closer, a huge unfinished bridge was in front of them. The machines used to put the pieces in place weren't moving at the moment, but it still piqued the Genin's interests. Even if Sasuke won't admit it.

"Wow! It's huge!" The whiskered teen shouts, his blue eyes widening at the sight. (M/n) smirks and chuckles a bit as he got scolded by the boatman. "Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing? Moving through the dense fog? So they don't see us!" He whisper-yells, looking panicky.

"Mister Tazuna." Kakashi starts, causing the old man to move his head down and close his eyes in shame. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why." He spoke in a stern voice, not once moving his gaze away. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission once we drop you ashore."

"Hm." Tazuna started, half of his face covered by a shadow. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear his reason. "I have no choice but to tell you ─ no, I _want_  you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mission." His tone was gruff and serious, as he looked at the group of ninja.

 _Whoever this person is that's after him, must be dangerous. I can just tell from that look in his eyes._  (M/n) frowned, unconsciously gritting his teeth as he thought about the night of the massacre.

-Flashback-

_"B-Big Brother...?" (M/n)'s voice trembled as he looked at Itachi covered in blood. The tears streamed down his cheeks at a faster pace, a sob tearing through his body. Sasuke was out cold beside him, after being cast in some horrific genjutsu. "(M/n)." The older ravenette's eyes seemed cold and deadly serious._

_But not to (M/n)._

_Behind his eyes was so much pain that he was trying to hide away. "Big Brother, why'd you do it?! I_ **_know_ ** _it's not to test your strength! You're not that kind of person, you don't crave power! S-Someone's forcing you to do this..." A bloody hand rested on his head, causing him to look up in shock and slight fear._

_"Y-You're Sharingan..." "(N/n), I-I'm so sorry." Itachi's voice cracked, and a few teardrops dripped from his nose. His Mangekyo Sharingan began to spin rapidly, knocking out the young Uchiha. The last thing he saw, was eyes full of sorrow and longing._

-Flashback End-

(M/n) blinked rapidly, trying to rid himself of the tears threatening to fall. _Damn it, now's not the time to be getting all depressed!_  "So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura muses, holding her chin. "That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato." Sasuke concludes.

"Who's Blato?" (M/n) questions, tilting his head. "Weren't you listening at all? And his name is _Gato_  not Blato." The pinkette chastises waving her finger around. "Ehe, I was just thinking of the past for a while..." The ravenette chuckled softly, scratching behind his ear. "Hn. Just try to stay focused the next time we're in battle."

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he was going to send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide this from us?" Kakashi questioned. _This is all really confusing..._ (M/n) deadpans, question marks floating around his head. "Because the Land of Waves, is a small, impoverished nation." 

Tazuna looked down, and began explaining why they were poor and couldn't afford a A or B ranked mission. "But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad, I want my Granddad!'" Tazuna impersonated his grandson with a horrific high pitched voice, causing all of Squad Seven to sweatdrop.

"Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault, forget it." (M/n)'s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Did he have to really be so obvious?! "Well, I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you."

Kakashi gave a closed eye smile as the ravenette deadpanned the old man. _That old bastard just totally guilt tripped Kaka-sensei!_  "Oh, I'm very grateful." A vein throbbed on the younger Uchiha's forehead as he watched Tazuna turn around and give the peace sign with a smirk. _I win._  He thought cockily.

"Okay, take me home. And I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna commands, making (M/n) sweatdrop. _So demanding..._ "Right" Kakashi responds, before walking ahead. _The next ninja they send won't be Chuunin, they'll be Jonin ─ elite ninja with deadly skills._  The silverette released a sigh, closing his eyes in distress.

As they continued walking, Sasuke ended up taking quicker strides, easily catching up to Naruto and his twin who were quietly conversing on different types of food and which was their favorite. The blonde easily grew irritated by his presence, sending the ravenbluenette an annoyed glance. _I'm not letting_ ** _Sasuke_** _have all the glory this time. Believe it._

He ran forwards, moving his head as to search for something in the forest. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Naru, what are you doing?" (M/n) sighed softly, resting a hand on his hip. "Over there!" He threw a kunai into the forest, causing everyone to be on alert. The ravenette even went as far as to pull out his own kunai.

"Hm, it was just a mouse." Naruto grinned, tapping his headband and oozing with confidence.

"MOUSE?! Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so pathetic it's embarrassing!" Sakura shouts."Naruto! Those are kunai knives, they're dangerous-" Kakashi warns before getting cut off. "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRAPPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yells shaking a fist. 

(M/n)'s eyebrow was twitching in annoyance as he slid his kunai back into his holster. "Hey! Is someone hiding over there? No! They're over there!" He flung another kunai into the bushes, before getting grabbed by the neck and shaken violently. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?! CUT THAT SHIT OUT!"

(M/n) yelled before punching him on the head. "Why'd you do that!? Someone is following us, I mean it!" Naruto yells back, his eyes round and innocent. It almost made the ravenette feel bad for what he did. Almost. "Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura screamed, before walking to where Kakashi was.

"Naruto look at what you did!" She demands, and the scarred teen instantly obeyed, his cerulean orbs falling on a white rabbit that fainted from shock. "Uh? Ah! I'm sorry rabbit I'm sorry!" He picked up the bunny, rubbing his face against it. A shiver shot down (M/n)'s spine as he felt eyes peering at him. 

"Look out!" Kakashi shouts just seconds after the 'warning'. Everyone lowered themselves to the ground in haste as a huge blade flew a few centimeters away from (M/n)'s head and dug itself deep into the bark of another tree. _That was_ ** _too_** _close for comfort!_  His onyx eyes were in wide white circles as a bunch of sweat ran down his neck.

Someone landed on the hilt right after the sword crashed into the tree. "Are those...cow leg warmers?" Tazuna shot the ravenette a glare as a tick mark shown on the back of the enemy's head. "Is that what you're _really_  thinking about right now?!" The pale teen grinned sheepishly. "I usually think about insignificant things when I get nervous, sorry."

The older male released a mushroom sigh, his eyebrow twitching in disappointment. _This kid is unbelievable...it's almost hard to believe he's a shinobi._  The intruder slowly turned his head around, looking at the group beneath him. _Here it is, my chance to shine, believe it! I'm ready this time. I'm_ ** _not_** _going to lose out to Sasuke!_

Naruto thought with a determined yet scared look on his face. "Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi spoke calmly, placing his hands in his pockets and casually strolling up to the tree that the newly dubbed Zabuza was standing on. _Rogue ninja?! Whatever, nothings gonna stop me! Ready...go!_

The blonde started running towards the brunette only to get tugged into a warm body. The heart pulse from his neck was thumping fast and hard ─ a sign of fear. Naruto moved his head to look into the set of narrowed onyx eyes. "Don't do it...I got a bad feeling about him." The Uchiha's hand trembled slightly.

"He isn't like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi placed a hand over his headband, preparing to lift it up. "This could be treacherous." Finally, Zabuza began to speak, his voice deep and croaky. "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and (M/n) completely released his grip on Naruto. "W-What...?" _Is he a part of our clan? No, there's no way that that's possible, I would've recognized it by his chakra..._ The Uchiha twins furrowed their eyebrows as they tried to figure out how the hell their sensei could've gotten that eye.

 _Uh, Sharingan? What is that?_  Naruto thought, wide eyed. _What's he saying, does he have some kind of special power?_  Sakura mused. "Now quick, Monji Formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi orders, before slowly lifting up his headband, revealing a ruby red eye with three black tomoes surrounding the pupil. "I'm ready."

"Oh boy..." (M/n) murmurs, watching the fight unleash. _He really does have the Sharingan...it's not just some myth._  "Well, it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor." Naruto finally got frustrated on being left in the dark and asked the question he and Sakura were thinking. "Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'. Will someone tell me what Sharingan is?"

 The ravenette released a small sigh, his face going serious. "The Sharingan is a rare power the resides in the eyes." "The user of this visual jutsu, or Dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect its attack back on the attacker" Sasuke adds. "The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Dojutsu, however there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more."

(M/n) hums in agreement. "You got it right boys, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza's gruff voice sounded throughout the forest. Then the mist began to roll in, making it hard to see. _Wait a minute, the Sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha clan. My clan. Could he be...?_

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man." Tazuna gasped as all four Genin surrounded him in Monji Formation. Each of them held a kunai tightly, except for (M/n), since his arm was shaking in pain. _Damn, this cat scratch is really starting to get to me. I can't even hold my kunai correctly! And it's just my luck that it happened to be on my dominant arm as well..._

"I can't see anything!" Sakura panics slightly. "Eight points: Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now which will be my kill point?" Zabuza's voice surrounded the ninja and bridge builder, his words making them uneasy as they were said with much malice. "O-Oh boy..." (M/n) groaned.

Kakashi used his chakra to blow away the mist, almost blowing down the team of Genin as well. _What an intense thirst for blood! One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I'll go insane!_  Sasuke's breath hitched as he stared wide eyed in front of him.

(M/n)'s gasped loudly as he heard booming laughter in his head. "W-What is that?!" He stumbled backwards bumping into Tazuna. "What's what (M/n)? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked in slight alarm. "That voice, the one that's laughing! Don't you hear it?!" His breathing came out in short pants as he tried to calm himself down.

 _N-No, I can't bear it! I'd rather take my own life!_  The ravenbluenette shakily began to move the kunai close to his neck. "Sasuke, (N/n)! Relax, I'll protect you with my _life_. All of you. I will _not_  allow my comrades to die. Trust me." He sent them a warm closed eyed smile, soothing them down enough to not become psychotic.

 _"That voice, the one that's laughing! Don't you hear it?"_  Kakashi had an unnerved feeling about those words.

_I didn't hear any laughter..._

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 7~A Brother's Love│~│~│~│**

_I'm losing too much chakra..._

"I-Itachi...Big Brother."


	7. Chapter 7 ~ A Brother's Love

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║** **Sasuke's** **Twin Brother║Chapter 7~** **A Brother's Love** **║WARNING:** _ **Yaoi**_ _ **Fic**_ **║Disclaimer: I,** **YF** **-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. **Enjoy!║**   

Third P.O.V

_Previously:_

_Kakashi used his chakra to blow away the mist, almost blowing down the team of Genin as well. **What an intense thirst for blood! One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I'll go insane!** Sasuke's breath hitched and he stared wide eyed in front of him. _ _(M/n)'s gasped loudly as he heard booming laughter in his head._

_"W-What is that?!" He stumbled backwards bumping into Tazuna. "What's what (M/n)? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked in slight alarm._ _"That voice, the one that's laughing! Don't you hear it?!"_ _**N-No, I can't bear it! I'd rather take my own life!** The ravenbluenette shakily began to move the kunai close to his neck. _

_"Sasuke, (N/n)! Relax, I'll protect you with my **life**. All of you. I will **not** allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi sent the twins a soothing smile._

Now:

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's gruff voice echoed from the center of their formation, catching everyone by surprise. "It's over." _Damn, I didn't even sense him!_  (M/n) was shaking, contemplating his next movements. "Don't move." Kakashi spoke in a demanding voice, before dashing towards Zabuza while all the Genin jumped away.

The ravenette grunted as a kunai pierced his abdomen, then the sound of water spilling could be heard. Naruto's eyes widened as Zabuza appeared by Kakashi. "Sensei! Behind you!" He pointed with a shaking finger. "Huh?!" The silverette looked backwards, with a startled gasp. Zabuza released a battle grunt as he swung his sword, slicing their sensei in half.

He smirked in victory, before the blood turned into water, splashing onto the ground. "They're just using the same technique over and over again." (M/n) stated, observing the fight carefully. _I need to figure out his pattern of movement, then I could make my attack. I'm way more relaxed now, thanks to Sensei..._

The pale teen smiled faintly as Kakashi formed behind Zabuza. "Don't move. _Now_  it's over." His voice was stern, as he held a kunai to the nape of the enemy nin's neck. 

"You're finished." Naruto blinked, before grinning in realization. "Alright!" He shouted happily. Sakura giggled excitedly. (M/n)'s smile dropped as he heard Zabuza chuckle as well. "Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll _never_  be defeated by a mere Copy-cat ninja like you."

"You _are_  full of surprises though. You had already copy my Water Clone technique when you made that little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while _you_  hid in the mist, waiting to take action. Nice try." Zabuza praised, speaking in an overly-calm voice.

"It's a trap!" (M/n) shouted, noticing how lax he sounded. "I'm not _that_  easy to fool." Zabuza materialized from behind Kakashi, holding a kunai of his own towards the latter's neck.

"Hey! That was a clone too!" Naruto yells in alarm. Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, only for the silverette to swiftly duck underneath it. Switching his grip on the handle with his other hand, Zabuza turned around to kick Kakashi in the shoulder causing him to fly into the lake and get caught in a prison jutsu. 

 _He's **obviously**  skilled with water, and with that blade as well. It could become a problem if we don't get rid of it..._Zabuza chuckled as he kept one hand inside the water prison. "So much for the Great Kakashi. I'll have to finish you off later. But first, your little friends need to be eliminated. Water Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto shook in terror. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you hover between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you become so deadly your name is entered into my Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title 'Ninja'. But to call upstarts like you ninja, is a joke!"

Suddenly the mist surrounded Clone Zabuza. _He disappeared again!_  Naruto panicked, before the enemy nin made his appearance, kicking him in the jaw and sending him flying. His ninja headband fell off of his forehead.The younger twin grit his teeth, trying to form a quick plan. _I'll have to be a bit reckless, but if it's going to keep everyone safe..._

"Now!" The clone shouted, running towards the blue eyed teen with concerning speed, dragging his blade behind him.He suddenly came to an abrupt stop as a couple explosions went off in front of him. Zabuza's brown eyes looked at the figure behind the smoke. "You little brat..." He growled out, glaring at the smaller ravenette.

"(N-N/n)?! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura shouted in horror.  _He's going to get himself killed!_  Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his brother ─ the last person he _actually_  cared about. (M/n) held a kunai in one hand, and a few explosive ones in the other.  "Oh boy..." He sighed out, slouching a bit. "I didn't even think this all the way through..."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sakura and Tazuna shouted at the same time, staring at him incredulously. Zabuza smirked slightly, as he heard Kakashi's pleas to all of his students to run away. "You owe me big time, Sensei." (M/n) grunted as Zabuza sprinted towards him, slamming his sword down on his kunai. "You're stronger than what that weak frame of your's put off."

Zabuza complimented, before taking another swing, causing the younger male to skid back some. "Thanks...I guess..." (M/n) sent Sasuke a look ─ one that clearly told him to form a plan in order to save their sensei. Nodding his head, the older twin glanced at a certain blonde who hurriedly grabbed his headband and tied it back on. "Naruto, we need to find a way to get Kakashi-sensei out." "Right!"

(M/n) jumped back a few feet, before tossing some of his explosive kunai, aiming to destroy at least a body part. Zabuza deflected the kunais with the flat side of his sword, causing the explosions to go off in mid-air. While he was distracted, the pale teen sprinted towards the clone, prepared to slash him in the middle of his stomach.

"Too slow!" The older male leaped back just as he swung his kunai. "You won't be able to land a single blow on me with that blade." (M/n) chuckled softly as the mist grew thicker. _Fool...That wasn't what I was aiming for._  Zabuza's eyes widened as his foot got trapped on a wire, causing a series of weapons to fly out.

(M/n) quickly made some hand signs while the clone escaped the kunai and shuriken. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" _The pressure from the fire should be up to par with the clone, making them both to clash and extinguish._  His eyes widened as he saw Zabuza immerse from his attacks, sword raised and prepared to slice.

 _Damn, I should've known. This is a Jonin after all...I need to get rid of him, quick._  The younger of the duo groaned loudly as the blade collided with his kunai, the force so powerful it forced his wrist backwards with a slight cracking noise. 

"It seems to me that you _are_  weakly built. I'll give you a quick death for your valiant attitude, boy." Zabuza chuckled, watching as (M/n) cradled his fractured wrist, wincing slightly. _Damn it, this is no time to be a wimp! I can handle this much pain, at least enough to still form signs. Anymore pressure on it and it might just break next time._

 _Besides, I still have all my other traps set up, those can be my trump cards..._ Humming in agreement to his thoughts, (M/n) slowly released the hold on his hand. _My only hope, is to destroy that clone with my fire jutsus and explosives. Even if it's taking him down in pieces._  "Ack!" The ravenette groaned, his back hitting a tree and a grip on his neck.

Using his good hand, he clawed at the object that was keeping his breath captive. "Are you still trying to defeat me? Pathetic." Zabuza growled, before grunting as he was headbutted in the face, making him stumble back and release his hold. "You little..." (M/n) dodged the blade that lodged itself into the tree.

"It seems like this pathetic boy, just got leverage over you." Zabuza jumped back as a paper bomb rolled underneath his legs, exploding just as he leaped away. "Probably shouldn't have said anything. My bad." The older ravenette growled, narrowing his olive eyes. "Are you mocking me?" "You need to pay attention."

Another explosion went off, causing the tree behind (M/n) to fall, as they both escaped from the burning plant. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Zabuza scowled in annoyance, using a water jutsu to put them out. His scowl deepened as he realized that he just put himself in a worse situation, now that he was unable to see.

The sound of Naruto and Sasuke fighting another water clone made it difficult for him to listen to the familiar whistle of a kunai flying. His eyes widened as a kunai headed straight for his face, before hopping to the side, expecting it to go off. When it didn't explode, that's when Zabuza looked down, noticing a paper bomb about to detonate.

 _Fucking brat. He's starting to piss me off._  "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" His head snapped towards where the voice was. "Using that same technique again?" He waited for the fire to appear, but nothing came. That's when he heard it. Feet rushing towards him with incredible speed ─ for a Genin anyways.

(M/n) brought his arm all the way back, before swinging it forwards. _He's distracted, I can get him now! This **has**  to work, I'm losing too much chakra...Fire Style was never really my expertise..._ His onyx eyes widened as Zabuza spun around, grabbing his wrist and flipping him onto his back. "You thought you could sneak up on me?!"

"You're insulting my status boy!" The swordsman shouted, completely enraged about how a mere child thought that he could destroy him. (M/n) groaned as pain shot through his spine, then he released an anguish shout as Zabuza stepped on his damaged wrist, that laid limply above his head. "(M/n)!" Sakura shouted, petrified. 

All of her teammates were getting beaten, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. "I'll make you wish you were never born!" (M/n) smiled weakly. "You're still holding my kunai, dumbass." Zabuza gasped in shock right before it went off, leaving a terrible ringing in the pale teen's ear as water splashed all over him. _Damn, I need to work on my pain tolerance..._

 ** _"(N/n), wake up."_**   

The ravenette's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He recognized that voice from anywhere. "I-Itachi...Big Brother." (M/n) sighed out, looking towards the older teen, who smiled warmly at him. "That's my name, isn't it? What are you doing napping out here?" The smaller ravenette glanced around, realizing that he was in the Uchiha Compound, laying in the grass of their private training ground.

"I-I uh...Ehehe, it's a really funny story actually..." (M/n) chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. Itachi laughed softly, ruffling his hair as usual. "Come on, I'll take you out for dangos." The younger Uchiha snorted. "More like you'll take yourself out for dangos."

Both males laughed in symphony, enjoying how lively their clan mates were today. _It's so relieving, to see everyone alive and well..._ (M/n) looked up at his older brother, who had a faint smile on his lips while they walked, saying hello to acquaintances every now and again. "What's wrong with you, you seem awfully quiet."

Flashing the taller ravenette a reassuring smile, (M/n) responded in an excited voice. "Nothing's wrong! I'm just so happy to see the village so active, that I'm at a loss for words." Itachi sent him a closed eye smile. "We're here." He pushed the curtains out of the way, waiting for his younger brother to enter before having a seat.

"How long do you plan on staying in this dream, little brother?" (M/n) choked on his dango. That's right, he was in a fight with Zabuza. "I wish I could forever. I was so at peace, I forgot about my real problem...Will I see you again?" Curse that damned Zabuza, taking away his false happiness. "You'll see. But for now, it's time for you to wake up, for real this time."

"Next time we meet, I want answers. You can't avoid me forever, Itachi." The said male grinned bitterly. "I know, little brother."

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 8~The Forest of Chakra│~│~│~│**

"Isn't seducing your own student a crime?"

_God he's such a tease...I want more..._

"I'm flaunting my horribly awful skills at climbing a tree, what else?"


	8. Chapter 8 ~ The Forest of Chakra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of... mature content in this chapter

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 8~ The Forest of Chakra║WARNING:** _**Yaoi** _ _**Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) groaned at the horrific feeling pulsing through his arm and back. _Oh boy...I think I overdid it with the pain....Wait a minute._  His onyx eyes shot open as he sat up, wincing at the discomfort that came to his 'aid'. His suffering was so strong, that he couldn't even get his eyes to focus and observe his surroundings.

"Damn..." (M/n) grunted, before stiffening to the sound of covers rustling. "You have no vulgar restraint at all do you?" Kakashi teased, rolling on his back and turning to face the ravenette. "Hn." (M/n) replied bitterly. "I almost lost my life for you and _that's_  the first thing you say?" Something tugged at the older male's heart when he heard those words.

 _He's right..._ Both of their attention was drawn to a noise similar to that of a door opening. "Waking up huh? Are you two alright?" A woman with navy blue hair walked in the room, leaning over them. "Not really..." "I've been better. It'll be about a week before I can move normally." Kakashi groaned sitting up in the other futon.

Just then Sakura and the others rushed into the room. "Look! (N/n) and Sensei's coming around." Naruto spoke in a relieved voice. While Sakura went to Kakashi, Sasuke went to his brother, giving him a worried-angry glance. "You idiot. What the hell were you thinking, throwing yourself out there like that?"

"I just wanted to keep you safe..." (M/n) trailed off, looking down at his injured wrist. "But I couldn't even protect myself...I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed, taking his hand into his own gently. Begrudgingly looking away, the older twin had an ashamed look on his face. "...I was scared, that you were going to die just like everyone else, because of _him_."

The ravenbluenette instantly scowled at the thought of his older brother. (M/n) closed his eyes, hiding the sadness that was in his onyx hues. He hated whenever Sasuke talked about Itachi with so much repulsion. The taller twin's frown deepened as he felt how pained his brother was, emotionally. "(M/n), getting answers is useless. Either way, Itachi did what he did, and he has to pay."

The younger grunted softly, thinking about the night of the massacre. _He was in so much pain...Big Brother._  "Right, but you know that boy with the mask? What about him?" (M/n) cocked a brow, expressing his confusion. "You don't need to worry about him (M/n), not right now anyways." Kakashi spoke solemnly.

**.:.Elsewhere.:.**

Zabuza's sword was pierced into the ground as his body lay motionless on the ground. Beside his was a masked boy clad in blue-green clothing. Rolling out a bag of surgical items, the boy grabbed a pair of scissors, before speaking, his voice soft and calm. "First I'll cut the bandages and drain some of the blood."

As he eased the instrument closer to Zabuza's face, he gasped in shock. The swordsman's eyes were wide open as he grabbed the boy's wrist, seizing his movements. "That's enough, I'll do it." He growled angrily pulling down his bandage mask as he spoke, exposing his sharp shark-like teeth. "So, you've already come back to life."

The younger male stated, no longer worried. Zabuza slowly sat up, groaning as he did. "Damn it, you're brutal Haku." He cursed, ripping out a senbon needle. "You're the one who's brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished." The older male glared at the ground, before looking back at him.

"How long are you gonna keep wearing that phony mask? Take it off." He demanded. "I have great memories of this mask, and it was quite useful when tricking that ninja." Haku slowly slid off the mask while speaking, exposing a beautiful young teen with chocolate eyes and pale flawless skin. He wore a taunting smile over his plush pink lips.

"If I hadn't intervene, you'd be dead now." He reason while Zabuza spat out some blood. "That much is certain."

**.:.Original.:.**

(M/n) felt odd, being alone in the same room as his sensei, while everyone else was up front, preparing for their training by eating and doing other necessities. "Oh boy, what do you want?" He groaned, feeling Kakashi's eyes dig into his skull. "I hope you don't plan on making me read that vile book of your's."

"Of course not. Come closer." The silverette smiled innocently, his fingers doing a 'come hither' motion. (M/n) rolled onto his side, not facing his teacher. "Sorry, my back hurts."

"You were just sitting up for about a half of an hour not too long ago."

"I'm good at disguising my pain."

"So, does that mean you're a masochist?"

"Maybe I am. Why does it matter?"

"I'm just learning more about my student."

"You have three other ones you can study about all night long."

"I'm not interested in them."

(M/n) growled angrily. Damn was his sensei persistent! Caving in to the older male's desires, he crawled over to his futon, sitting down by his side. "Yes, my beloved sensei?"The ravenette questioned with false sweetness, even going as far as to offer a small innocent smile of his own. He gasped at the feeling of Kakashi's finger tracing the bruise on his bare back.

"S-Sens-" "I'm sorry..." He whispered, before looking the teen in the eye. (M/n) blushed softly, realizing just how _attractive_  his teacher was. Wait. What? The soft pink tinge on his cheeks bloomed into a fiery red as he turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. _Damn it, (N/n)! Get your mind out of the gutter! This is a_ ** _pervert_** _we're talking about._

"You know, you can always say 'It's okay' or something..." Kakashi sighed, looking at the purplish bruise that decorated his back. (M/n) shivered at the warm breath making contact with his shoulder, even though his sensei's mouth was still covered. "Isn't seducing your own student a crime?" He stuttered out.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said anything about seducing? I'm simply apologizing for my actions...Do you _want_  me to seduce you?..." (M/n) stiffened at the feeling of his clothed mouth pressing against his neck. Just that simple movement was enough to turn the ravenette into putty. He moaned softly as Kakashi's _bare_  lips touched against his pulsating neck.

"W-Wait...Sensei." He slouched, molding his body into the silverette. He gasped as the older male nibbled on his neck. _God he's such a tease...I want more..._ (M/n) mewled quietly when Kakashi wrapped his arms around the pale waist, pulling him in closer before soothing his bites with gentle licks. **(Like spooning but sitting up.)**

A knock on the door interrupted them from their forbidden session. "Sensei, we're ready for training now!" Naruto shouts, causing both male's to release a sigh. Before (M/n) could turn around to see his face, Kakashi pulled his mask up, closing his eyes. "Let's go." He spoke stiffly. The Jonin felt many emotions running through his veins.

He couldn't help himself, the way their bodies perfectly fit together, how gentle and lusty his voice whispered into his ears. The feeling of his smooth flesh underneath his lips was enough to draw him insane. And the best part is how wrong it was. It brought a feverish rush through his blood knowing that. "Yeah..." (M/n) blushed, his fingers brushing against the spot where the plush warm lips were.

-Time Skip: Chakra Training-

"Alright. Training starts now." Kakashi announced, using two crutches to balance himself. "Right!" Naruto responds, clenching his fist in determination. Holding up a finger, the silverette continued to speak. "First, we'll begin with the review of chakra ─ the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

With his eyes closed and a hand on his hips, Sasuke interrupted Kakashi cockily."We know that." Naruto grinned, raising a finger of his own. "He's right. A long time ago we learned about, uh, catra." (M/n) deadpanned him, before sighing. "I think you mean chakra...," he finally spoke. "Uh..." Naruto chuckled, embarrassed.

After Sakura had explained what chakra was, the blonde still didn't get it. "What's the point of these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?" Naruto complained. "For once, Naruto is right. We already use chakra in our jutsu." Sasuke agreed. "No! You didn't master the use of chakra, you barely scratched the surface." Kakashi, corrected, sounding slightly annoyed. "What do you mean?!" Naruto growled out.

(M/n) released a sigh, Itachi taught him about chakra, but he never mastered controlling it, before his older brother slaughtered his clan and disappeared.

-Flashback-

_"Ah! That's so cool! Alright I'm ready Big Brother! Teach me, hurry, hurry, hurry!" (M/n)'s wide onyx eyes were filled with excitement as he bounced up and down in impatience. The older male smiled gently, enjoying how eager his younger brother was. "Do you remember the signs?"  Itachi questions. The smaller raven nodded his head, sloppily making the signs in a hurry._

_"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A small ball of fire came out, causing Itachi to chuckle ever so slightly. (M/n) groaned, watching as it dispersed into nothingness. "What happened? It was no where_ **_close_ ** _to your's!" Itachi walked up to him, ruffling his hair. "You didn't proportion your chakra correctly." "My what-what?"_

_"Chakra. It's what ninja use to make their jutsu." The older ravenette informed, smiling softly. "Oohh. Well then how do we use it?" Itachi sat in a lotus position, motioning for his younger brother to do the same. Fixating his hands into a sign, (M/n) was quick to follow. "Now, just focus on your breathing. Soon, you'll get a burning sensation all over your body. That's your fire styled chakra."_

_The pale boy obeyed his instructions. "Once you feel that it's strong enough, do the Fireball Jutsu." A few minutes passed before the younger ravenette stood up. Quietly muttering, "Horse, tiger, serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger," he suddenly spoke in a much louder voice. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

_A much bigger ball of flames escaped, but it still wasn't as big as Itachi's. "Very good." The older raven smiled at how amazed (M/n) looked. "Did you see that?! That was me! Hehehe, I always knew I was better than Sasuke!" The child continued to brag until Itachi asked him to sit down and listen. "For each jutsu, a certain level of chakra is required. But first, there are two types of chakra..."_

-Flashback End-

"You waste so much energy that way, and you can't fight at all. You're just a target." Kakashi stated, causing Naruto to scratch behind his head bashfully. "So, how do we stop that?" "Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready, to put your life on the line."

(M/n) sighed, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you have to be so melodramatic about it? I mean, it's just controlling chakra..." His mouth shut at the intense look his sensei was giving it. " _You_  are a prime example. During your fight with Zabuza, you carelessly tossed jutsus around. So you should be the _last_  one complaining, after nearing death."

"Hn." He grunted, taking after his older twin brother. "I still defeated the clone. That should count as something." (M/n) sassed, frowning at his sensei. "What...do we have to do?" Sakura asked timidly. Kakashi chuckled lightly, his mood taking a complete 180.(I think it's 180...)"Climb a tree." "Climb a tree?" Everyone muttered at once.

"That's right. But, there's just one rule ─ No hands." Sakura deadpanned him. "What? You're kidding." "Am I? Let's see." Making a sign to summon his chakra, a small cloud of dust kicked up at Kakashi's feet. Just then, he turned around, using his crutches as support as he slowly but surely walked up the tree.

All four Genin looked at him with amazement. "He's climbing..." Naruto started. "Straight up..." (M/n) murmured. "And he's only using his feet." Sakura finished, watching as Kakashi walked underneath a tree branch, looking at his students. "Well, you get the idea. Focus your chakra towards to soles of your feet, and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

Kakashi smiled, before tossing down four kunai to each of his students. "Use the kunai to mark the highest point of the tree that you climbed. Without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark next time, and the next. At first you need to run at the tree in order to use your momentum to take you as high as possible. Well, until you get used to it. Ready?"

Naruto hurriedly grabbed his kunai. "I'm more than ready! This is gonna be a breeze, believe it! Remember what you said Sensei! _I'm_  the one whose grown the most!" Kakashi sighed slightly. "You're definitely the one who talks the most. Now get focused and do it!" He ended angrily, causing Naruto to scowl at him.

 _Well he_ ** _did_** _say that..._ Naruto began to focus his chakra alongside everyone else. Once the chakra was at the soles of all four Genins' feet, they began to sprint towards their tree. Naruto barely made it a few feet up before falling on his back and hitting his head. He gripped it in pain. _Ouch..._ (M/n) mentally winced. 

It'd be a lot worse for him, considering that bruise he has on his back. "W-Wha-AHH!" He yelped, as his feet disconnected from the tree. _Damn! I was so focused on Naruto, I forgot about_ ** _me_** _!_  (M/n) sloppily cut his mark, before hastily fixing his stance so that he could land on his feet. Once he swiftly landed on the ground, he pressed his forehead against the tree bark, releasing a mushroom sigh.

"What are you doing (N/n)?" Naruto asked, after falling for the second time. _Trying not to give myself a heart attack..._ "I'm flaunting my horribly awful skills at climbing a tree, what else?" He chuckled lightly at Naruto's confused expression. "I thought that you already gave up...I didn't think you would after your awesome fight with Zabuza!"

"Awesome? I guess..." "Naruto! (M/n)! Back to training!" The whiskered teen frowned, irritated that his sensei disturbed their conversation. "Yes, (Kaka-)sensei..." They muttered, continuing their tedious progress. _This is harder than I thought...my chakra wasn't strong enough, thus why I fell off. But if it's too strong like Sasuke's, then I'll get pushed right off the tree. It has to be perfect..._

"Oh boy..." (M/n) groaned with annoyance. "Hey! This is fun!" Sakura's voice shouted out from the distance. All three boys' heads shot up towards the pinkette, looking at her in shock. "Well, it seems like the _female_  on the team has the best chakra control. Well done Sakura." Kakashi praised, causing her to grin and stick her tongue out.

"Good job, Sakura! Maybe you can teach me, ne?" (M/n) smiled, causing her to turn red and giggle. "It was nothing really..." _I want (N/n) to acknowledge_ ** _me_** _like that..._ Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in determination. "Well, not only can does Sakura know about chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about _someone_  becoming Hokage one day didn't we." Naruto scowled in annoyance.

"It seems Sakura has the best chance at that, wouldn't you say? And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all." _What did he just say?!_  (M/n) clenched his teeth, grinding them furiously as Sasuke glowered at the ground. "Shut up Sensei! You talk too much!" Sakura shouts, pointing a finger to the silverette. 

 _Well it seems they're all motivated enough. Naruto, Sasuke, and (M/n) have way more chakra inside. If they master this training, then they'll become valuable assets._  Kakashi mused, looking at all three boys look at each other with determined looks. _I'll make him eat those words 'cause this Uchiha managed to take down a clone of Zabuza_ ** _without_** _getting imprisoned! Che!_

"Alright! First I'm gonna match (N/n) and Sasuke! Then I'm going all the way to the top!" Naruto shouts, completely determined.

-Time Skip: The Weakest Link (Branch)-

"I...did it..." (M/n) grinned lazily, breathing at a rapid pace. He was sprawled out on the highest branch, laying on his stomach. "Take _that_  you stupid Hatake." His eyes widened as he heard a loud audible _'snap'_   The branch broke, causing him to let out a scream of utter horror as he continued his ferocious paced down.

"(N/N)!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in fear as he continued falling. _I used up too much chakra...I can't summon anymore. However..._ He position his body into a straight line, waiting for a thicker branch to come by. The ravenette winced when the palms of his hands got scraped up so bad they bled. "Damn." He cursed looking at his bloody hands.

"(M/n)! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Sakura yells, watching as he sat on the branch, looking at the base of his hands. "I'm fine, a few _gashes_  here and there, but I'm fine." Pulling out a pack of bandages from his ninja pouch, it was then that he noticed his cat scratch wasn't hurting anymore. After wrapping up his hands, he took the bandages off of his scratch.

"What the...they're gone..." He whispered, seeing three faint scars on his arm.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 9-The Land Where A Hero Once Lived│~│~│~│**

"So this is the suffering of a poor village..."

_That bastard Gato, he's gonna get it!_

"Quit dodging my questions! I _know_  what happened in the room had to mean _something_  to you!"


	9. Chapter 9 ~ The Land Where a Hero Once Lived

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 9~ The Land Where A Hero Once Lived║WARNING:** _**Yaoi** _ _**Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) stifled a yawn, before boredly looking out into the water as he sat on the bridge. Sakura, too, had yawned, before stopping as Tazuna asked them a question. "You two always this lazy? Where's that weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?" He effortlessly carried a metal beam in one arm as he walked.

"They're training, climbing trees." (M/n) answered, looking at him curiously. "Too tough for you?" "No, in fact we're the best, that's why the sensei sent us here to guard you." The pinkette bragged, holding her hands up and smirking. Tazuna stopped walking and stared at them. "You're joking." Sakura and (M/n) glared at him at the same time.

"Bastard..." The ravenette growled, before looking back into the ocean. "Now you're gonna quit on me, just like that?!" Both Genin's head turned towards the conversation. "You're kidding!" Tazuna shouted angrily. "You know, I stayed on because of our friendship. But I'm putting my life on the line every time a stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually."

The other elderly male explained, looking at the ground. Tazuna stared at him blankly. "When they do, they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway." The male looked Tazuna in the eye as he finished his 'speech'. "It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now so we can get out of it alive?"

"How can one give up so easily? Especially when the bridge is already nearly finished." (M/n) muttered, causing Sakura to nod her head. "No way. This is _our_  bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the main land. Commerce, trade, hope _that's_  what we're building here."

"There isn't going to be much hope if we're all dead." _So pessimistic._  (M/n) released a sigh, before looking at his bandaged hands. They didn't hurt as much, but they still bled every once in a while. "It's already noon, let's break for lunch." Tazuna began to walk away from his acquaintance.

-Time Skip: A Man's True Struggles-

The village was busy and crowded as Tazuna, (M/n), and Sakura continued walking forwards. "Um, where are we going?" Sakura questions, holding her bag closer to her. "You wanna eat tonight don't ya. I gotta pick up some things for dinner." (M/n)'s onyx eyes were full of sadness, as he watched a homeless man beg for food.

"So this is the suffering of a poor village..." He murmured softly. _What's wrong with these people?_  Sakura thought, crestfallen. Something tugged in the shorter teen's heart as he saw two boys sitting on the ground, their clothes awfully dirty ─ there was no type of light in their eyes, no hope at all.

"Here we are." Tazuna announced, walking into a run down, practically empty store. "Welcome." Someone in a raspy weak voice greeted. _This is a store? There's nothing here!_  Sakura thought, looking at the small amount of vegetables scattered in different shelves. "YOU PERVERT!" She suddenly shouts, causing (M/n) to instantly look her way.

The older male had a few teeth fly out and blood exiting his nose as he fell with the force of her kick. "No! I was-" He suddenly groaned before passing out in the middle of his sentence hitting his hairless head on the ground with an intense force. 

"Oh boy..."

-Time Skip: A Spice of Hope-

"Wow, you really surprised me back there." Tazuna admits. "Girls around here don't fight like that." Sakura clenched her fist angrily. "They should! Something's seriously wrong here!" "Huh?" (M/n) slowly turned around, noticing a young girl with wide blue eyes and messy brown hair grasping the back of his shirt.

"Please?" She grinned, chuckling as she held her arms out. Her voice was raspy, a sign that she hasn't drunken anything in a while. Placing a pale hand on her head, he ruffled it, the same way Itachi used to do to him. She gasped, opening her eyes to look at him curiously. "Here." (M/n) smiled softly, handing her his bottle of water and two rice balls.

"Ah, thank you mister!" She smiled wider, looking at the food that was in her hands. "No problem." The girl hugged his leg, before running off waving goodbye. Sakura's eyes watered as she rubbed away her tears, and (M/n)'s smile slowly dropped as the young brunette disappeared from his sight. "This is how it's been since Gato came here. The children suffer."

Tazuna began, his expression deadly serious. "The adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we need to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade, but more importantly, that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again."

 _We have to help them!_  Sakura thought desperately, looking up at the sky. 

-Time Skip: The Hatake's Weak Resolve -

Kakashi's wall began to chip in big chunks with each question he received from underage, curious, persistent, and oh, did he mention _underage_ , student. He blinked twice when his book was ripped from his hands and a pouting (M/n) was in his view. "Quit dodging my questions! I _know_  what happened in the room had to mean _something_  to you!"

The silverette closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. Damn, why did he have to be his student. Why did he have to be so _young_? If he was just 6 years older, then Kakashi could do whatever he pleased. "Yes, it does." Kakashi spoke quietly, looking at the ground. He didn't know if he should feel repulsed or aroused by his sensei.

(M/n)'s eyebrows furrowed, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel his sensei's lips in _other_  places ─ in fact, he was craving to feel Kakashi's _body_  against his. He blamed it on his adolescent hormones that were beginning to kick in. "...What does it mean to you?" The silverette eyes narrowed as he stared at the younger teen.

It meant a lot of things to him, a forbidden relationship - like the one in Make-out Paradise. It meant the loss of his job of course. He'd get a mouthful from the Hokage, Iruka, _and_  Sasuke. Er, let's go back to the good things.  He wouldn't have to worry about (M/n) getting whisked away by some other older man...Yeah that's all.

Ah, to hell with it.

Without thinking, Kakashi grabbed his uninjured wrist, and pulled him into his chest. "Kaka-sensei?" (M/n)'s muffled voice sounded, as the said male inhaled his delectable scent. "It means that I'm a selfish bastard." He growled softly, lacing his fingers in the locks of raven hair, tugging it back before yanking his mask down and smashing his mouth onto the Uchiha's, groaning at his taste.

(M/n)'s mind was in a haze, he couldn't think straight. All he knew, was that someone was kissing him, and he relished in every second of it. His lips moved frantically against Kakashi's, wanting to feel as much as possible. The ravenette mewled at the heat running through his body and heading towards his groin.

The older male groaned as he felt his student's erection slide up and down his leg as he let out quiet moans every once in a while. Kakashi knew a good partner when he had one but this, this was something different. He didn't know what triggered his change in libido, but he'd be damned if it all went away.

Kakashi wanted to yell out in annoyance when he felt the familiar chakra of his only kunoichi student nearing by them. He hesitantly pulled away, smiling softly at the sight of (M/n), his eyes fluttered shut, cheeks tinted a soft pink, and his usual cherry blossom pink lips a rose petal red as he panted softly. The silverette slid his mask back on, before cupping his cheek.

"Sakura's coming." Those two words was enough to snap (M/n) out of his trance. _Oh boy, I'm glad I have baggy pants on..._ He sighed, hearing a twig snap as the emerald eyed girl neared them. "There you two are! What are you waiting for, dinner's ready!" She grabbed (M/n)'s arm and began dragging him towards Tazuna's house while Kakashi calmly walked behind them.

-Time Skip: Dinner Disaster-

Tazuna chuckled, sitting across from Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke shoved their faces with food. "This is fantastic. It's been ages since we've had so many guests around our table." (M/n)'s eyebrow twitched as bits of Naruto's food flew out of his mouth and onto his plate. _You little..._ He growled lightly, glaring at the blonde who was completely oblivious.

The ravenette's head jerked back as Naruto's arm shot forwards in front of his face, along with his brother's. "I want some more!" They both shouted at the same time, before looking at each other and scowling. Then they both turned around to puke. "You little brat!" (M/n) punched Naruto on the head, causing him to hit it on the table.

"Don't eat so much if you're going to throw it all up!" Sakura chastised. "It almost got on _me_! Watch where you're vomiting next time!" The pale teen snarls, shaking his fist. "I...have to eat." Sasuke replies, wiping his mouth. "And _I_  have to eat more than _him._  It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him." Naruto retaliates, wiping his mouth as well.

"That's true. But puking won't help you." Kakashi adds nonchalantly. (M/n) sighs dramatically, slamming his head on the table. "Oh boy..."

-Time Skip: Inari's Fallen Hero-

"Excuse me. This picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" Sakura questions curiously. (M/n) was helping Tsunami wash the dishes while Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Inari sat at the table. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner, and it looks like someone else was supposed to be in there but they got torn out. Isn't that strange?" Sakura continues.

"Maybe you shouldn't dwell too much on it..." (M/n) advises, feeling the tension slowly build up. "It's okay. That's my husband." Tsunami says forlornly, not even bothering to glance back. "They used to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna adds, gazing at the table sadly. Inari gets up without a word, and leaves the table.

"Inari where are you going?!" Tsunami abandons the dishes, heading towards the front door where he just left. "Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari! You know that! Ugh!" She scolds, slamming the door behind her. _She acts more like a dramatic teenager instead of a mother..._ (M/n) sighs, finishing off the dishes.

"Inari was so ─ I mean what happened to him?" Sakura asks, after a few moments of silence. Kakashi glances in Tazuna direction, as does the Genin. "Is there a story behind this?" "He wasn't his real father, he came into the family later. And he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close." Naruto looked up in shock.

"In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time. But then..." Tazuna's tears slowly dripped on the table one by one, as his voice shook when he spoke. "...all that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since that day everything changed." His face turned into an expression of complete seriousness and anger.

"The word 'courage' was stolen from this island. We were feeling powerless, hopeless, and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day ─ ever since _it_  happened." Tazuna glared at the table. "Tell us. What happened to Inari?" Kakashi questions softly. "First you need to know bout the man─his father. The man who taught us the word courage. He was a hero in this land."

Naruto's blue eyes were full of curiosity as he looked at Tazuna. "A hero? Really?" "You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago. His name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman who came here from another land to follow his dreams. After that he and Inari were inseparable. The boy never knew his real father so you could imagine how it was for him to have Kaiza in his life." 

"He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us that he just naturally became family. And when the village needed him the most, he became something more. From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son."

 _Kaiza almost reminds me of Big Brother...except in his own style._  (M/n) smiled softly, listening to the story. "But it wasn't long after, that Gato showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero standing in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man. In the end, they publicly executed, and that's when Inari changed. So did Tsunami and all of our people. We lost our will."

 _That bastard Gato, he's gonna get it!_  (M/n) scowled, feeling immense sorrow for Inari. However, he _never_  had to experience what he and Sasuke did. Seeing their entire clan dead before their eyes, and by one of their own. The one who was suffering the most out of all four boys, was Itachi. It was the first time (M/n) had seen him look so...broken.

Naruto suddenly stood up, before falling face first onto the ground. "What are you doing down there Naruto?" Sakura asks unimpressed. "You better take today's training off. You used up too much chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you." The blonde looked up at his sensei defiantly. "I'm gonna prove it."

"Prove what?" Sakura questions, glancing at him oddly. "I'll prove..that it's true! That in this world there _are_  real heroes!" Naruto says, grinning. _That's Naruto for you..._ (M/n) sighs, smiling a bit as well.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 10~ Battle On the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!!│~│~│~│**

"I'm gonna go check up on Naruto...to calm him down."

"I won't let you toss me around like last time!"

_Damn! I forgot about my wrist!_


	10. Chapter 10 ~ Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature Content

**║Book 1 of the Siblings Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 10~Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!!║WARNING:** _**Yaoi Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

** **

**Pic of Shiroku**

Third P.O.V

(M/n)'s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was he so...warm and comfy? He didn't really want to move, but he _really_ needed to pee. "Oh boy..." As the pale teen attempted to roll out of the futon with his eyes still closed, he heard soft chuckling in front him. "You're so lazy." A deep raspy voice murmured, causing (M/n) to freeze in his spot, using the bathroom completely out of his thinking range.

"Kaka-sensei?" The ravenette cracked open one onyx eye, only to be met with a bare chest. "K-Kaka-sensei?!" He whisper shouted, scooting far away from him and eventually falling off of the futon with no covers. "Last I checked, that was my name." Kakashi spoke nonchalantly, sitting up to look at his student and underage soon-to-be lover. A fond smile was hidden by his mask as he looked at (M/n), his face a bright red with embarrassment.

"You were so tired last night, you didn't even bother going to your own bed. I made sure to lock the door so that no one came in." He pointed towards the door, giving his infamous closed eye smile. "I gotta use the restroom!" (M/n) squeaked before rushing out of the bedroom. It was as if someone had lit the floor on fire. _If this keeps up, I'll die from a heart attack!_ The ravenette blanched at the thought, quickening his pace.

"That's (N/n) for you, as random as usual..."

-Time Skip: Where's Naruto?-

(M/n) fidgeted in his seat, which was beside Kakashi. _What's wrong with me? I don't get nervous when he's kissing me, but when he's cuddling me..._ His face bloomed a bright red and his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, causing Sasuke to look at him in confusion. "You okay? Having a fever or something?"

The older twin would be damned if his brother caught a cold in such an unfamiliar place. They probably have diseases that could be incurable. "Just peachy..." The younger trailed off, his blush slowly dying down. _Maybe it's because cuddling is something more couple-like than kissing, which you can do with anyone. Exhibit A: Sasuke and Naruto at the academy._

"Good morning everybody." Sakura yawned, exiting her room and taking a seat at the table. Tsunami placed a plate in front of her. "Oh, thank you." Kakashi began to mess with the metal plate on his gloves, causing it to make a soft clanging noise. "Naruto's not here yet? Looks like he was gone all night again." Tazuna states, looking away from his food.

"He's gone completely crazy, he's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now, you know─from using up too much chakra." Sakura waves a dismissive hand, as if she could care less. That brought a frown to (M/n)'s face. _Does she really hate him_ ** _that_** _much?_ "Well I certainly hope he's okay. A child spending the night in the woods alone..." Tsunami stops walking.

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto may be a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged ninja. He can handle himself." Kakashi reassures, putting in good word for the blonde. "Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser, he's probably lying out there dead somewhere." Sasuke states without any emotion. (M/n) clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Can you both stop talking bad on him?! Jeez, Naruto may not be the best as of today, but he's surely to pass up even _you_ Sasuke. I'm going to go find him, since no one else is willing to." He slid out of his chair, walking out of the door and into the forest. "...Such a pain. I'm taking a walk." Sasuke murmurs, leaving the house as well, ignoring Sakura's pathetic attempts at keeping him inside.

-Time Skip: A Special Person-

"...Is there...someone who's precious to you?" "Someone who's...? What are you saying sis? What do you mean 'precious'?" (M/n) eased into the woods, finding Naruto talking to a woman with long black hair, pale skin, and hazelnut eyes. "There you are. I was looking for you." The ravenette sighed softly, giving Naruto a smile.

"Everyone kept talking about you being somewhere dead and I got worried...so..." (M/n) scratched his cheek bashfully, chuckling. "Anyways, what are you two talking about? I want in." He plopped down beside the duo, glancing at them expectantly. "Is there anyone precious to you?" The woman asks, grinning slightly.

"Hm...well there's my teammates, my sensei..." He blushed softly at the thought of the silverette, "and my big brother." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "You stated Sasuke twice." (M/n) shook his head gently. "No, my _other_ big brother. He's not in the village right now...or ever." He finished bitterly. "He went rogue for various purposes."

It was quiet for a little while, both Naruto and the woman could see the longing in his eyes. "He must've been really close to you..." The girl spoke, noting how sad he seemed. Sniffing a little, (M/n) tilted his head up with a pained smile. "Yeah, he was the best big brother I could ask for. He taught me most of everything I know about being a ninja."

Nodding her head in understanding, she positioned her head to face both boys. "You see, when a person has something precious that they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong." Naruto grinned widely, remembering the time that Iruka came to his aid, so in return he came to his. "Yeah I here ya, I know exactly what you mean."

Suddenly picking up her basket and standing up, the woman faced them. "You both will get strong. Very strong. Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime." She began to walk off, before stopping. "Oh, by the way─I'm a boy." Naruto and (M/n) stiffened. _What?! No way! He's prettier than_ ** _Sakura_** _!_ "...W-What the hell just happened?"

"I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, but this one takes the cake." "Mhm." (M/n) hummed in agreement, before yelping as he got punched on the crown of his head. "Ouch!" Naruto shouts, rubbing his head tenderly. "You dork. Did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser. And _you_." Sasuke pointed a finger to his younger brother.

"The next time you feel like throwing a tantrum, don't go marching off all by yourself. It isn't all fine and dandy here." The ravenette pouted as Sasuke continued to lecture him like a mother did to her child. Naruto chuckled, watching the whole thing go down. "I've never heard so many words come out of Sasuke's mouth before."

"He only speaks this much when I make him angry..." "Are you listening?!" "Y-Yes! So put your hand down! Oh boy. You're incredibly demanding..."

-Time Skip: (M/n)'s Praise-

(M/n) smirked happily from his tree branch as his elder twin and best friend made it to the first branch of the tree. Kakashi and Sakura were down below, searching for all three males, only to have a kunai thrown at the bottom of their feet. Naruto lazily dangled off of the tree branch, chuckling happily. _Now (N/n) can give me the praise that I deserve!_

"What? Naruto can climb that high now only using his chakra? That's great..." Sakura trailed off, completely astonished. "Hm." Kakashi hummed, seeming as if he expected this to happen the entire time. "So, what do you think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down huh?" Naruto asks, looking at the duo.

"Congrats Naru! I'm really proud of you!" (M/n) compliments, smiling brightly. The blonde giggled, blushing softly. "It was nothing really..." He suddenly jumps up, before losing his balance and falling. "Naruto!" "Oh boy..." "Uh oh..." The ravenette jumped off of his branch, maneuvering his way through the trees, only to find out that Naruto was joking around.

"Haha, just kidding! You guys really fell for it! Ahahaha!" (M/n) stayed in his position, just in case. _You know what they say, Karma's a bitch._ "You had us worried Naruto!" **I'm going to strangle you! Cha! You dork!** Inner Sakura growls, pointing at him. "Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi states uneasily.

While Naruto was laughing, he lost focus causing his feet to disconnect from the tree. "Uh?!" Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm. "You just _had_ to push it, didn't you, show-off!"Sakura insults even though she looked equally as worried. The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs, prepared to plummet to his death.

"Huh?" Naruto cracked an eye open, only to see (M/n)'s smug expression. The ravenette had to resist the urge to toss him as he screamed in his ear, thinking that he was still falling. "You're welcome." Naruto paled, realizing just how _close_ he was to the Uchiha. "(M-M/n)?!" He shoved the pale teen away, causing both of them to fall.

"Kuh, UWAH!" They both screamed in utter horror, falling at incredible speed, and closer to the ground than before. It was then that Sasuke decided to come in, grabbing his younger brother's ankle, who was still holding Naruto's wrist. They slowly swayed back and forth, Sasuke staying strong on the tree branch.

"You both are total losers." He stated boredly, holding them with only one arm. "We got shoved off of the tree! What did you expect us to do, fly?" (M/n) sassed, glaring at his twin. "Hn." "Alright Sasuke! You're the best!" Sakura squeals excitedly. Kakashi grinned bitterly. "If I'm still sane by the time they finish their training, it'll be a miracle."

**.:.Elsewhere.:.**

Zabuza angrily crushed an apple into nothing but juice and chunks. "You're recovering quickly." Haku states calmly. Another boy beside them nods his head. He had white hair and one visible ruby eye, a black fox-like outline surrounding it. His other eye was covered by an eye patch. He wore a kimono in different shades of blue, and had a katana hanging off of his back.

"Shiroku, there is a worthy opponent for you. From what I kept hearing, apparently his name is (M/n)." The newly dubbed albino raised a brow. "Oh? What makes you say that?" He shifted his weight onto one foot, looking expectantly at the swordsman he calls 'sensei'. "I sent a clone to fight them while I was holding Kakashi captive. It had to have at least 1/3 of strength compared to my original."

Shiroku got tired of standing, and decided to sit on the patterned ground. "Did he destroy it?" Zabuza nodded his head. "In under 20 minutes. However, he did suffer some damages as well. His wrist was fractured and his spine might be bruised." The white haired teen sighed disdainfully, shaking his head.

"If he's damaged, then what makes him a suitable opponent?" Zabuza grunted in annoyance. "You'll find out soon enough. There's something wrong with his chakra...when he summoned it, it felt evil..."

**.:.Original.:.**

-Time Skip: To The Top-

(M/n) switched the bandages on his hands while sitting at the table. _They're healing extremely fast. I don't get it. Simple cuts are taken care of, but broken bones heal on their own course..._ "Hmm." He continued to stare at his palms, watching the wound slowly but surely close. "Now both of them are late. I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke." Sakura says worriedly.

At that exact moment, the door opened, showing Sasuke carrying most of Naruto's weight as they both walked inside. (M/n) quickly finished up his task so that he could go help. "You guys are beat up. And caked in grime." Naruto chuckled weakly, equally sharing his weight between the twins. "I'm fine, I promise (N/n)."

Looking up with a pained expression, he smirked faintly. "We made it, we climbed all the way to the top." Kakashi nodded his head. "Good, now we move on. Starting tomorrow you are both bodyguards for Tazuna." Both Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh? Alright!" The blonde cheered, before losing his balance and causing the twins to fall alongside him.

"You are such a loser!" Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Oh boy, I think I damaged my other wrist..." (M/n) exaggerated, feigning hurt before giggling along with everyone else.

-Time Skip: Dinner Disaster~Part 2-

(M/n) released a sigh, thoroughly full with his dinner, "In a few more days the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that." Tazuna announces in a lax voice. "You've all done great but you still have to be careful." Tsunami sent a look towards (M/n), who grinned sheepishly. "I did just so happen to gain a lot of intentional and accidental injuries. My apologies."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had the chance till now." Taking a breath, Tazuna glanced up at the five ninja. "Why did you stay to protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?" (M/n) turned to look at Kakashi curiously. Hell, if _he_ was in charge, he'd drop Tazuna on the spot...well before he figured out how much of a nice guy he really is.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." _Sounds like he took that right out of a book..._ The ravenette sweatdropped. "Huh?" Tsunami looked up in confusion. "That was a quote from the first Hokage." (M/n) deadpanned him. _So_ _ **that's**_ _why._

Inari glanced at Naruto, who was asleep on the table, then he began to think of his 'father' Kaiza.

Tears slowly filled his eyes, overflowing and trailing down his cheeks. "...But why?" He questioned in a tender voice, instantly catching everyone's attention. "Why...what?" (M/n) replied cautiously, not wanting to set off anything. Naruto lifted his head up, to look at the boy in confusion. "What'd you say?"

Inari stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army, he'll beat you down and destroy you!" (M/n) furrowed his eyebrows, frowning softly. "These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

The others stared at Inari in shock, especially his mother. "Just speak for yourself. It won't be like that for me you got that?" The tears started to go down his cheeks faster. "Why don't you just be quiet?! Looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

(M/n)'s eyes narrowed as he felt the tension in the room build up. "Listen to yourself, whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward!" Naruto angrily got up from his seat, leaving the house. "I'm gonna go check up on Naruto...to calm him down." (M/n) slowly got out of his seat, turning to face the sobbing Inari.

"I may not know what it's like to be mistreated, but I do know what it's like to lose someone important to you. More than anyone else. I can see it─you're absolutely terrified of Gato, and that's okay, you're only a child. But that doesn't mean that you have to shove your fear and irritation onto others. Be considerate, not selfish."

_He's in so much pain...He reminds me of myself the day Itachi massacred the clan...the feeling of hopelessness._

-Flashback-

_(M/n) stared wide-eyed at his older brother. The older brother who always took him out for treats and trained him whenever he wasn't on missions. The older brother who always had a gentle smile and kind eyes every time he came in contact with his clanmates. The older brother who always claimed to love him._

_**This** _ _wasn't Itachi._ _**This** _ _was some monster coated in his clan's blood, standing behind his newly deceased mother and father. The monster who placed Sasuke in some horrific genjutsu using only his visual prowess, the Sharingan. "B-Big Brother...?" (M/n)'s voice trembled as he looked at the male whose back was facing towards him._

_Itachi slowly turned around, a blank expression plastered on his face. Gasping slightly, a sob tore through his body as he collapsed to his knees, looking at the older ravenette. "(M/n)." His voice held no emotion, and was as cold as ice. His ruby eyes held no playfulness to them. However, there was something else that (M/n) could see._

_Utter sadness and pain and desperation hidden behind his disguised eyes. "Big Brother, why'd you do it?! I_ _**know** _ _it's not to test your strength! You're not that kind of person, you don't crave power! S-Someone's forcing you to do this...But who? Who's doing this to you Itachi?" The said male stopped in mid-step._

_(M/n) only used his first name when he was completely serious or too annoyed by him to bother acknowledging him as 'Big Brother'. He felt his eyes began to tear up, realizing just how much he's forced onto his younger sibling. Causing him so much anguish. It was the worst thing he could ever do as a big brother._

_Itachi continued walking towards the smaller ravenette, resting a hand on his head. When (M/n) looked up at him, fear evident in his eyes, it was like an arrow went through his heart. "Y-Your Sharingan..." He trailed off, looking into the three bladed wheel. "I've tainted you, little brother...(N/n), I-I'm so sorry."_

_(M/n)'s eyes widened at the feeling of tears dropping onto the top of his hand. He's never seen or heard his older brother cry before. Itachi inhaled a shaky breath, ruffling his messy raven hair. "I hope you can find it in your heart, to forgive me." He murmured, before pecking (M/n)'s forehead. "Big Brother?"_

_By the time he looked up, Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan had begin to spin at a rapid pace, working up a genjutsu. The last thing he remembered seeing, was his big brother's eyes full of tears and his expression full of hurt and sadness._ _**Itachi...Big Brother...You never answered my question...** _ _(M/n)'s body went limp in the teen's arms, signalling that he was knocked out cold._

-Flashback End-

Naruto sat in the middle of the forest, glaring angrily at the ground. "How dare that little brat..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, hearing someone's footsteps approach him. "I thought that you might be out here..." A familiar voice spoke softly, instantly swiping away majority of the blonde's anger. "(N/n)?"

"The one and only." The ravenette grinned, chuckling lightly. Taking a seat beside Naruto, (M/n) laid on his back, glancing up at the stars. "Despite such a crappy dinner, the night is still beautiful." _Just like you._ Naruto sighed, glancing at his first true friend. How could he have fallen so quickly and easily for him?

"Did Kakashi-sensei send you here to lecture me? You two have gotten awfully close in a few days..." Naruto wasn't stupid, he was eavesdropping on their conversation in the room, and he's been noticing how much more touchy-feely Kakashi has been as well. _That sly old bastard, sexing (N/n) up then swiping him like a groom does his bride on their wedding day._

(M/n) choked on his spit, quickly sitting up to cough properly. His face was bright red with embarrassment. "You can't tell Sasuke! He'll have me head! Or Kakashi's balls!" The ravenette wailed, moving his arms wildly while speaking so fast it was starting to get hard for Naruto to keep up. "Serves that old man right, taking what's forbidden."

(M/n) stopped panicking, looking at the blonde in confusion. _Why does he sound so angry and possessive? You'd think that he would be disgusted with me..._ "You alright, Naru?" The whiskered teen slowly turned his head to his pale companion, his cobalt eyes flaked with bloody red. "I don't like him touching what's forbidden." Naruto tangled his fingers in the strands of inky black hair, gently tugging (M/n)'s head back.

Licking his dry lips, he pressed them tenderly against the ravenette, sighing at how sugary he tasted. The blonde eased them back onto the grass, straddling (M/n) while pecking his lips again. "N-Naruto, what about Kak-" "Don't talk about him around me. Hearing his tainted name exit your pure lips pisses me off." (M/n) was confused. What happened to the sweet, _innocent_ boy who was always talking about ramen or becoming Hokage?

The one who got so nervous the first time they spoke, stuttering over his words and speaking so quickly that it was incomprehensible? _Oh boy...does this make me a slut?_ Naruto groaned, not able to get enough of (M/n). His mind was in a heated frenzy, the only words he could hear was _'Mine'_ each time he licked, sucked, or nibbled on a piece of the saccharine-like pale flesh. He began to slowly rock his hips against the ravenette, growling at how (M/n) shuddered beneath him, before letting out a long soft moan.

Onyx eyes rolled into the back of his skull as (M/n) felt a sharp set of tingles dance throughout his body, causing his brain to short-circuit and die. He had finally caved into his bodily desires, gyrating his pelvis at the steady pace Naruto was going, gasping and mewling softly each time the blonde had found a sensitive spot. Snarling softly into his ear, Naruto bit it hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough for it to hurt too bad.

"Oh...Naru..." (M/n) panted, quickening his movements at the lower half of his body. The jinchuuriki moaned loudly, closing his eyes in complete bliss. If Kakashi was already the first to kiss him, then he'd be the first to make him orgasm. (M/n) felt as if his body was on fire. It was official, he was sexually inhibited. Anything that makes him feel good, he'll take it. Maybe it was his out-of-control hormones or maybe he's been feeling this attraction for a long time and never noticed it.

But who cares? The low-key animalistic noises that Naruto made was driving him wild. It was as if he was having dumbed-down sex with a beast. The blonde had been transferred from slow gentle rocking to sharp rough thrusts, causing waves of pleasure and desire to override his mind, body, and soul. It consumed every part of his usually pale, now red, flushed body and he loved it. He loved the feeling of being so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't breathe.

Naruto growled lowly, nipping at the sensitive neck as he felt himself grow closer to release. Just hearing that bastard Kakashi's name come out of the same mouth that was currently moaning, wailing, whimpering, and gasping his name for more was enough to make him jealous. The only name (M/n) should ever say while Naruto was initiating sexual pleasure on him was his own. 'Naruto' should be the only thing he hears. Not 'Kakashi' or 'Sasuke' or whoever.

(M/n) wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, causing the dominant teen to groan softly, slipping his tongue inside of the awaiting mouth and tasting more of his sugary fruity flavor. (M/n)'s eyes clenched shut as he came through his pants, biting harshly on Naruto's bottom lip enough to draw a metallic taste from it. By the time they both came down from their euphoric high, (M/n) got up and sprinted away, completely ashamed of himself. _Oh_ _ **shit**_ _!_

Naruto punched the ground, sucking on his bottom lip. "I wouldn't have to worry about him running away if that son of a bitch never persuaded (N/n) into getting in a serious relationship." _Damn! If only I had confessed earlier!_ He growled in annoyance, looking at his stained pants. "I can still taste him..." Naruto murmurs, licking his lips.

-Time Skip: Fated To Meet Again-

"Okay, I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual. So he may not be able to move today at all." Kakashi announces, looking at Tsunami. "What about yourself? You still haven't fully recovered." "Why? Do I still look wobbly? I'll be okay." Tsunami then turns her gaze to (M/n), who had dark circles surrounding his eyes.

"And what about you? Don't you need a little more rest?" The ravenette gave her a lazy smile, waving dismissively. "I'm fine Ms. Tsunami. Thanks for worrying." The bluenette gave him a concerned look, before sighing. "Okay...Have a great day." Everyone else responded with a 'you too' or a 'hn'. While they were walking, Sasuke turned to look at his younger twin, noticing red blotches on his skin.

 _Those_ _ **better**_ _be just rashes..._ "Hold on! What the hell happened here?!" Tazuna asks in complete confusion and horror. The others' eyes widened as well once they realized what state the workers were in. "What happened? Someone was here! Someone got to them!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Could it be...?"

Fog began to roll in, making the silverette go stiff with alarm. "It's mist...Sasuke, (M/n), Sakura, get ready!" (M/n) scowled in annoyance. _Did it_ _ **have**_ _to be today?!_ "I _knew_ he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two." Kakashi muses, holding his hand up in a sign. "Kakashi-sensei, it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu." Sakura says nervously.

 _Aw gee thanks! For stating the obvious!_ (M/n) thought grouchily, maybe he was better off at Tazuna's house with Naruto. Unwanted memories from last night began to flood his mind. _Naruto..._ "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you still got those brats with you. And the one that nearly died is still here too."

(M/n) glared at him, pointing an accusatory finger. "Last I checked it was your clone that died! Either way I want a rematch! I won't let you toss me around like last time!" Sakura paled. _I think Naruto's brashness is starting to rub off on him..._ "So this is the boy you told me about?" A bored voice called out.

(M/n)'s eyes widened as a kunai was flung at him. He barely dodged it, his only useful senses available being hearing and feeling. Pulling out a kunai of his own, he stood his own separate ground while Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi surrounded Tazuna. "Let's see how good you are. It's been a while since I've had an opponent that Zabuza-sensei deemed worthy."

(M/n) struggled to hear the soft patter of feet before a katana collided on his kunai with incredible force. "Ack!" His arm felt like it was on fire, but that wasn't number one on his priority list. It was actually number two. Number one: the only thing he could see, was a singular red eye looking at him with a taunting, murderous expression. "Is that all you've got? Oh yeah, Zabuza-sensei _did_ say there was some injuries that you've obtained when fighting his clone."

_Damn! I forgot about my wrist!_

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 11~Shiroku of the Crystal Style│~│~│~│**

"W-What the hell is this?"

_I can't die yet! I still need answers! I need to see my big brother!_

**Be proud boy, for this is the only time I'll grant you a second chance at life. Soon, you'll acknowledge me anyways.**


	11. Chapter 11 ~ Shiroku of the Crystal Style

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 11~Shiroku of the Crystal Style║WARNING:** **_Yaoi Fic_ ** **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║Note:** ** This chapter may be longer than others! ** **I'm finishing of the** **_Land of the Waves_ ** **Arc in** ** two long chapters ** **. This one is dedicated to (M/n)'s fight with Shiroku and Shiroku's background story.**

** **

**Norawashii in pic**

Third P.O.V

"Tch, how pathetic." The albino complains as he sent a sharp kick into (M/n)'s chest, causing him to fall back a few meters. _This guy..._ The ravenette looks at him with one eye closed and the other half-lidded... _is definitely out for blood._ "Try and make it quick, Shiroku. We don't have all day." Zabuza states boredly, watching as Sasuke destroyed his clones.

"Right. You, get up." Shiroku pointed a pale finger towards the fallen teen, an annoyed expression displaying on his face. (M/n) glared at him, before slowly standing, holding his kunai in front of him. He ignored the way his wrist throbbed, ignored the way his palms threatened to bleed. _Figure out his fighting style. Check._

The white haired swordsman held up his katana, the tip trained in (M/n)'s direction. "So you know how to take orders ─ good." Scowling his way, (M/n) tossed a kunai in between his legs, as he does to all of his other opponents Shiroku took a single step back. _What is he? Stupid?_ The Uchiha wanted to snort at his ridiculous movement.

The kunai exploded, a loud boom erupting throughout the forest. "How bland. After all the smart talk he gave me too." Zabuza chuckled slowly, looking at the young teen. "You're the one who's bland." (M/n) glanced back in his direction, eyes widening at what he saw. "W-What the hell is this?" Light blue crystals formed a protective ball around Shiroku.

 _I should've known he had something up his sleeve! He let me stick my foot in my mouth! Damn!_ The albino smirked at his astounded and conflicted expression. "How dumb are you? Zabuza-sensei, are you sure this is the boy you told me about? The one who claimed to be a 'hell of a strategist'?" (M/n) glared at him.

"Are you mocking me?" Shiroku shrugged, "Maybe I am. Who knows?" _Smartass..._ "Hn." The crystals crushed into nothing but powder, littering the bridge. Cracking his neck, his ruby hue darkened. "My turn." He leaned to the left, before completely disappearing from view. (M/n) swirled around, frantically looking for him.

 _Relax...Calm down._ He attempted to soften the pounding in his heart, which traveled up to his ears, making it difficult to listen. _Breathe..._ The ravenette's shoulders slacked slightly, signaling that he was finally somewhat composed. Pulling out a kunai from his pocket, (M/n) sighed softly, silently begging for the throbbing to go away.

 _He's definitely fast._ _H_ is onyx eyes scanned the battlefield, searching and listening for anything that could give him away. "Gotcha." Stumbling forwards, the pale teen released a strangled cry as Shiroku's katana wounded his back. "Don't be such a baby. I barely cut you." The swordsman chastised, before diminishing from sight again.

(M/n) winced at the burning sensation in his back and the feeling of his own blood trailing down his spine. _Focus (N/n)._ He shoved all of his pain to the back of his mind, gripping his kunai tighter. The ravenette's eyes widened as Shiroku appeared in front of him, blade raised high. _Move!_ He jumped back at the last minute, the only thing cut being his shirt.

"You're finally catching on. Now I don't have to go so easy on you." (M/n)'s breathing hitched. **_That_** _was easy?!_ Shiroku laughed darkly, resting his katana on his shoulder. "Why the frightened look? You shouldn't display your emotions so easily. I can read you like a book." _I've figured out his fighting style. On top of that, I know his kekkei genkai. So why can't I think out a plan? Is it because I'm overwhelmed? I need to relax..._

Cocking a brow, Shiroku glanced at (M/n) with an amused glint in his eye as the teen pulled out some wired kunais and smoke bombs. _As long as he can't see me, he can't predict my moves. Also, if I can beat how fast he makes the crystals come out, I can inflict some damage._ Grunting along with his thoughts, he threw down three smoke bombs, before jumping into action.

"Hiding won't do anything for you." Shiroku calls out annoyed, "I can still see your silhouette." He finished darkly, sprinting into the smoky area. (M/n) swiveled around, his kunai clashing with the albino's katana, a loud clang sounding from the two metals. The ravenette balled his fist, jabbing it into Shiroku's gut.

Lifting his leg up, he kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly out of the foggy arena. "You little..." He wiped the saliva that dribbled down the side of his mouth. Now. Shiroku growled angrily, swatting the kunai with his blade. "What's that noise?" His ruby eye widened as he turned around, barely having enough time to block himself from the explosion caused by the paper bomb.

He grunted as he skidded on his back, the fire from the explosion burning a small amount of his flesh. __Just as I thought. He controls the crystals.__ "You bastard!" Shiroku snarled, angrily lifting his arm up causing a bunch of crystals to head towards the smoke, which was slowly fading. _"_ _ _You shouldn't display your emotions so easily. I can read you like a book.__ _"_ (M/n) mocked.

"Shut up!" Shiroku's voice trembled in fury. Tossing down some more smoke bombs, (M/n) continued to move swiftly and precisely, steadily tearing down the swordsman's confidence and perseverance. "That's it. I've had enough of you..." The albino mutters darkly, his ruby eyes darkening into a dim burgundy.

"Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon." The smoke began to turn a light blue color, and shift, taking the form of a dragon. (M/n)'s eyes widened. "W-What...?" He took a step backwards out of pure shock. The dragon launched itself at sightless speed, the only thing stopping it being (M/n)'s kunai. His feet slid against the bridge and he cried out in anguish as his wrist neared its breaking point once again.

"You're cocky and ruthless. You think you have control over the way things go, just like _them._ " Shiroku snarled at the memory, commanding the dragon to attack again. The ravenette gasped, his back slamming against the tree and knocking the wind out of him. _That hurts..._ The bark dug into his wound, drawing harshly against the sensitive skin.

Blood leaked from both sides of his mouth, the dragon bruising his ribs, almost breaking them before pulling back again. "I'll kill you first, then I'm going after them the ones who took everything away from me!"

-Flashback: Shiroku's Story-

**Shiroku's P.O.V**

_"Be careful Shiro! Make sure you dress warm, and stay away from strangers and─" Father laughed at Mother, resting an arm on her shoulder. "Hanamori, relax. It's his first time going out by himself. Let him be a man." I grinned, nodding my head. "Yeah! Don't worry Mother, I'll be_ _**extra** _ _safe for you!" Mother sighed, before smiling, her green eyes twinkling._

_Resting a hand on my hair, she pecked me on my forehead. "I trust that you will." I ran out the door, waving goodbye as I held onto my bag. Mother insisted that I took it along with me. "Whoa..." I looked at the field of flowers in front of me. "So many sunflowers..." I walked inside, finding a small area to rest._

_"Let's see what Mother put in here." I smiled as I pulled out a rice ball and bottled water. Of course there was more in there, but I didn't want to eat them just yet. Biting into my rice ball, I looked up at the sky. It was so blue, and the clouds decorated it perfectly. It was like a flawless painting ─ except for one thing. The big bird that was flying towards my village._

_"I don't think I've seen a bird like that before..." I shook my head, grinning, "But it was really pretty." Standing up, I patted my pants, before picking up my bag._ _**I should start making my way home, I have a weird sensation.** _ _I hummed a tune that Mother always singed, looking back at the field. My eyes widened at the sound of a loud explosion going off._

_"W-What?!" I began sprinting towards my village, feeling more and more scared each time I heard a pained cry or someone screaming in terror. I had to ignore them, and find my own family. "Mother...?" My heart dropped at the sight of my house, slowly falling apart by the fire that surrounded it. "Father? Father!" I ran to him, noticing a wooden beam on his back._

_There was a little bit of flames on there, before it burned out. Tears threatened to spill ─ He was already dead. His grey eyes were dull and lifeless, some blood leaked from his forehead and mouth, and his right arm was at an unnatural angle. Father must've fell down the stairs trying to leave. Sniffing a little, I began to make my way upstairs._

_"M-Mom..." I quickened my pace, settling down next to her. "D-Does it hurt? Do you want me to pull it out? Should I get a medic─" She chuckled weakly, sending me a faint smile. "You sound like your mother, Shiro...Don't worry, I don't feel a thing." I was horrified. How couldn't she sense something that large and solid, sticking out her body?_

_"Shiro...I love you. I love you so much, and, and, that's why, I have to tell you..." "What? What is it that you need to say?" I leaned in, noticing how pale Mother's skin became. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked towards me with a serious expression. "Hide Shiroku. Hurry before they come..." I looked at the closet, before deeming it a perfect place to hide._

_My eyes widened at all the chakra barrier tags staining the closet walls. Did Mother know something was going to happen? I peeked from the crack in the door. "No matter what happens, Shiroku,_ _**don't** _ _come out. And_ _**don't** _ _make any noise. Or they'll kill you."_ _**Who? Who's going to kill me? Why?** _ _"Hm, it seems the woman still lives."_

_I gasped at the sight of the two men. One was tall and had blonde hair placed in a ponytail. The other was small but wide, a few strands of hair on his head. The one thing similar about the both of them, was the black cloak with red clouds on them._ _**Just who** _ _** are ** _ _**they?** _ _Mother glared at the blonde, who had yanked her head back by her hair._

_"You know where he is, one of the few Crystal Style users." The blonde states more than asks. Why were they searching for me? What's so special about my Crystal Style? The small man raises his metal tail, similar to that of the scorpion. He places it against my mother's neck, and I had to resist the urge to go out there and defend her._

_"If you want to die a more painful death, then I suggest you start speaking." Mother kept her mouth shut defiantly, before crying out in anguish. But why? Earlier she told me that she couldn't feel anything. Why is she lying to me...? The blonde removed his kunai from her now bloodied face. "He's far away from here. I sent him off to the Hidden Mist Village."_

_"Story-telling bitch." The blonde growled, threatening to cut off her ear. "I've got an idea, Deidara." So_ _**that's** _ _his name, Deidara...I had to stifle my cry as they pierced my mother's chest, killing her for good, then walked away like it was nothing. "Those monsters..." I ran out of the closet, rushing towards her body as tears painted my cheeks._

_"Looks like it worked, yeah." Deidara's voice sounded from behind me. My eyes widened as he grabbed me from the scruff of my shirt, pulling me off of my feet. "H-Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" "This one is still young. Maybe Leader can train him." The scorpion man nods his head. "No! Let me go!_ _**Let me go!** _ _"_

_I gasped as I fell on my bottom, noticing how neither of the men tried to stop me. Crystals stuck out from the floor in pointy spikes, preventing them from moving. "Seems like he doesn't know how to control it. That's dangerous." Deidara grunts in agreement. "You got five seconds little boy. Better start running."_

_The scorpion man warns me, and I take off, not sensing any joke in his tone. Just as I reach the door, I heard an explosion go off, causing me to fly out the door. "A-Ah!" I held my eye in pain, feeling the blood leaking out of it. "It hurts..." My vision become blurry, and all I can see, is the two men jumping onto the same bird that I saw in the sunflower field._

_My left eye's sight began to fade in and out, before going completely black, the only thing I feel is blood. "Dang it. Dang it!"_

_~~~_

_I glared at the man and boy in front of me. Sure, I was ill and tired, but I wasn't just going to give up on a fight. My legs trembled from beneath me, nearly too weak to hold me up anymore. "We aren't here to harm you." The boy's voice was feminine-like and soothing. "Are you Shiroku of the Crystal Style?" The man asks, his tone the exact opposite of the boy's._

_I lowered my kunai, and stared at him questioningly. "And if I am?" "We want to make a proposal. If you lend us your skill in your bloodline jutsu, then we'll offer you protection and training." I bit my lower lip, closing my visible eye that wasn't wrapped up in bandages. "...Why? Why would you promise something like that?"_

_"Because we all know what it's like to suffer the consequences of being or becoming a powerful ninja." The boy speaks, before walking over to me, holding out a hand. "Join us, please." I grabbed his hand, nodding my head, before passing out from my illness._ _**These are the first people...who actually understand how I feel...** _

-Flashback Ends-

Third P.O.V

(M/n) weakly slid down the tree, his breath coming out in quick pants. _Damn it, I can barely move, let alone stand._ "Crystal Style: Hexagonal Crystal Shuriken - Wild Dance." His onyx eyes widened at the sight of the weapons flying towards him, rolling over enough to only suffer damage in his leg. (M/n) gasped out in pain.

The faint whistle of the crystal shuriken headed towards him was enough to warn him to hide. Crawling behind the tree, (M/n)'s breathing hitched at the sight of the shuriken cutting through half of the tree. "Hiding won't do you any good." The ravenette's head snapped in the direction of the voice, heart pounding at the sight of at least 5 copies of Shiroku.

They all raised their hands at once. "Crystal Style: Hexagonal Crystal Shuriken - Wild Dance." Sasuke's eyes widened at his brother's pained scream, sounding at the top of his lungs. He wanted to turn around, and help him, but he was stuck in Haku's Ice Mirrors, along with that idiot Naruto. _Damn it! I gotta get out of here!_

"(M/n)!" Sakura cried out, looking into the forest that surrounded the left upper part of the bridge. Kakashi glanced into the forest as well, resulting in a kick to the chest from Zabuza. "Your fight is right here, Kakashi!" He charges, raising up his Executioner Blade. _(M/n), please just last a little longer. I'll come get you. I promise._

Naruto winced at the sound of another anguished yell, feeling deep anger build in his chest. "How dare you..." He growls out. (M/n)'s eyes dulled as he fell onto his back, unmoving. _I can't die yet! I still need answers! I need to see my big brother!_ He struggled to breath, slowly lifting his arm up. "You still have the will to live?" Shiroku questions in a bitterly amused tone.

 _N-No...I can't see anything..._ (M/n) inhaled shakily, squinting his eyes, as if he could see through the blurred area. "Give up. Die already." Shiroku lifted up his katana, before slamming it into (M/n)'s chest, the same way the scorpion man did his mother. Blood spilled from his mouth, and his eyes slowly closed ─ his breathing stopped.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden empty feeling in his chest. "No...No. No. No. NO!" His hands trembled and tears sprung to his eyes. He gripped his hair and fell to his knees. __Not again. Not again...I promised...I promised him.__ His eyes blazed red, two tomoes in one eye and a single one in the other. Sasuke's Sharingan had finally awakened.

-Flashback-

_It was the day after the massacre, Sasuke had recovered from his genjutsu a few hours after it was casted on him. Tossing the hospital covers off of him, he left his bed, pulling open the curtains that went to his brother's room. (M/n) seemed to be resting peacefully. Walking up to the the ravenette, he grabbed a hand and squeezed it gently. "(N/n)..." Sasuke brushed the hair that was covering his eyes out of the way. He bit his lips and thought about the words Itachi said._

**_"I've acted like the older brother you and (M/n) needed for one reason ─ because I wanted to discover how powerful you two were. I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limit of my abilities._** _**You both have that unique potential. Now, I have made you hate me."**_

**_"Now you have a desire to defeat me which is exactly why I'm going to allow you to live. Like me, you two may be the only ones who are capable of awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan. However, there is a catch ─ take the life of your best friend, just as I did."_ **

_"That power-hungry bastard. I'll make him pay, I'll kill him. But, I'm also going to protect you. I don't want to see you suffering anymore, I'll make sure you're always safe. You won't die as long as I'm around. I promise." Sasuke turned his head towards the door, where a nurse stood. "You shouldn't be up right now. Go lay back down." She chastises gently, attempting to usher him back into his hospital bed. "Hn."_

-Flashback End-

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

_A black shadowy substance drifted around the endless land, waiting for his host to come to him._ _**"Ah, there you are."** _ _His deep raspy voice chuckled darkly as he shifted into a human figure, his hair a deep black placed in a high ponytail and his eyes an unnerving black, including the sclera. (M/n)'s body floated on a black cloud, carrying him towards the demon._

_His body was covered in deep gashes stained in blood. On top of that, you can see a stab wound in his chest._ _**"Be proud boy, for this is the only time I'll grant you a second chance at life. Soon, you'll acknowledge me anyways."** _ _The smoky cloud encased (M/n), sending massive waves of chakra through his body._

**_"A host who hasn't experienced hatred yet. This is bound to be interesting."_ ** _Norawashii laughed again, sending the boy back into his physical body._ _**"You better entertain me well, Uchiha."** _

**.:.Original.:.**

Black smoke began to seep out of all the cuts in (M/n)'s body, multiple voices, male and female, whispering words like 'monster' 'demon' 'beast' all at once. Shiroku whirled around, his eye wide in fear. "What...What are you...?" His body slowly pulled itself up, without using his arms or legs. His raven hair shadowed his eyes, since he was looking down and a wicked smirk covered his face.

His head snapped up, revealing his eyes to be an endless pit of black. " **I am the host of Norawashii, the demon of hatred.** "

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 12~ (M/n) of the Dark Style│~│~│~│**

_Where am I? Why do I feel so lonely...?_

"So you also know what it's like to lose someone...Here, I want you to have this...before I pass on. I'm happy to give such a prized possession to a worthy opponent..."

"Shiroku of the Crystal Style huh? You were my first actual enemy, or should I say frenemy? Oh boy, hehe. I wish you a happy afterlife with your parents."


	12. Chapter 12 ~ (M/n) of the Dark Style

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 12~(M/n) of the Dark Style║WARNING:** **_Yaoi Fic_ ** **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║Note: This one is dedicated to (M/n) meeting his other half and Shiroku's fight.**

Third P.O.V

" **I am the host of Norawashii, the demon of hatred.** "(M/n) smirked, sticking his arm out to the side so that the shadows formed a bow. Shiroku's eye widened more, before he had to force himself to calm down. _Probably just some genjutsu..._ He pulled his katana from out of the ground, pointing it in the direction of the possessed boy.

Shiroku would be lying if he said that he wasn't the least bit scared. His heart pounded and his legs quivered slightly ─ but he wouldn't let that _thing_ know. (M/n) licked his lips, before speaking. " **You reek of cowardice. I can sense it emitting off of your chakra.** "Using his other arm, he started to pull on the string to his bow.

An all-black arrow formed from the black smoke surrounding him, settling on the arrow rest. " **After all of your boasting, you've suddenly fell speechless? How amusing!** " (M/n) released the arrow, a shrieking whistle following after. The albino's reaction was a bit off, causing him to risk a cut to his left arm.

He hissed in pain, looking at the wound, only to gasp in horror. The veins in his arm slowly began to turn black. _Is it poisoned...?_ (M/n)'s eyes narrowed and his smirk widened. " **You should avoid these, they tend to be very deadly.** " He waved another arrow that formed in midair, before sending that one flying as well.

"Such overwhelming chakra..." Sakura trailed off, her emerald eyes full of fear as she looked into the forest warily. Kakashi's chest squeezed unpleasantly. _The worst part about it...is that the chakra is mixed in with (M/n)'s_. He glanced at Sasuke's and Naruto's fight with Haku, in which Naruto made more Shadow Clones only for them to get destroyed.

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

**_Where am I? Why do I feel so lonely...?_ ** _The ravenette's body dragged itself forwards, after walking for such a terribly long time. The only sound was his footsteps echoing throughout the never ending darkness. His heart ached with despair as he found himself slowly treading along his uncertain past. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees, giving up on walking._

_"_ **Well it's about time.** _" A familiar voice called out, causing (M/n)'s onyx eyes to widen in fear. "Who said that? Show yourself!" He reached for a kunai, only to figure out that he didn't have one._ _**Oh boy...Maybe I should've made sure I had a weapon first...** _ _The stranger's footsteps sounded throughout the nothingness. "_ **You'd think one would know his own voice.** _"_

_(M/n) took a step back in fear, as a figure emerged, holding a lantern in his hand. "_ **Make some light in here will you?** _" Tilting his head to the side, the ravenette stared at the unidentifiable silhouette in front of him. "H-How do I do that?" Releasing a sigh, the figure pinched the bridge of what (M/n) assumed to be his nose. "_ **You're one hell of an idiot. Use your Fireball Jutsu.** _"_

_The pale teen glared at him while doing as he was told. His eyes widened at the sight of now-lit candles surrounding him, but even more so at the figure in front of him. He had unruly black hair, pale skin, a partially defined jaw, and was wearing the standard Uchiha outfit. The only thing different was that his sclera was black and his iris was a bright ruby red. "You're me!"_

**.:.Original.:.**

Shiroku grunted as he deflected another arrow with his blade. "Why aren't you dead?" He growled, fear turning into annoyance. (M/n) cackled loudly, firing three arrows at once. " **Because I don't feel like dying!** " The ravenette stated as if it was the simplest thing ever. He charged at the unsuspecting teen, his bow switching into a scythe.

The albino winced as the scythe clashed into his katana with concerning force. His feet skidded backwards as he tried to hold his ground, furrowing his white eyebrows in concentration. " **The** ** _real_** **question here is, how are** ** _you_** **going to die?** " (M/n)'s voice sounded from behind Shiroku, causing him to whip his head around. "H-How did you─?!"

Zabuza temporarily lost focus at the horrific scream echoing throughout the area, before it went completely silent. _Which one was it?_ (M/n) gripped his face in pain, falling to his knees. " **Cut it out!** " He spat angrily at no one. Shiroku took his inner argument as a chance to get away, managing to get at least 5 meters away before his leg started screaming in pain.

He looked at his leg, the veins in it almost all the way black. "Damn..." He whispered angrily, hiding behind a tree and sitting down. "Maybe if I just..." Shiroku pulled out a kunai, holding it against his wound, prepared to bleed out the "poison".

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

_"You're me!" (M/n) yelps, collapsing on his bottom. The other teen scowled at him. "_ **No,** **_you're_ ** **me. I'm the** **_real_ ** **you.** _" The ravenette looked at him stupidly, trying to figure out if he heard right. "No...I'm the real me." [M/n 2.0] chuckled darkly, pushing his hair out of his face. "_ **Fine, then I'm the true feelings inside of you. The feelings you never express.** _"_

**_The feelings I never expressed?_ ** _(M/n) glanced warily at his counterpart, "What do you mean? I've always been expressive!" This time, [M/n 2.0] laughed wholeheartedly, before giving the ravenette a crazed stare. "_ **You can't lie to yourself! You were always alone, and very few people paid attention to you! Deep down inside, you've always felt bitter!** _"_

_(M/n) glared at him, balling his fist. "What the hell are you talking about?! I've never felt any of those things! So shut your damn mouth, fucking psycho!" [M/n 2.0] growled, launching himself at his 'good side'. Slamming both his hands on each side of (M/n)'s head, he stared angrily at him. "_ **You dare to call me crazy!?"**

_"_ **No one bothered to listen to you, except for Itachi! No one cared about your ideals! Father didn't even spare a look your way and Mother was always concerned about Sasuke. They left you all alone, locked away in your room and pushed you to the side like you weren't important! Now tell me straight to my face, that you didn't feel the least bit angry!** _"_

_"Shut up..." (M/n) bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just shut the hell up!" He shoved his 'bad half' off of him, wiping his tears. All the emotions that he's locked away, were leaking out at full force. "I was infuriated and hurt! But I didn't let them know because I didn't want to cause trouble for them! I didn't want to seem selfish by expecting attention on me all the time!"_

_(M/n) sobbed pitifully, gripping his hair and drawing his knees up to his chest. "_ **What do you mean 'all the time'? The attention was** **_never_ ** **on you. All you ever had was Itachi, and even he was a little bit too busy for you. Although I suppose Shisui was also a powerful asset, until he died.** _" [M/n 2.0] murmurs the last part._

-Flashback-

_(M/n) grinned brightly at his brother's companion as he ruffled his hair gently. "Shisui! You'll play with me right?!" The older Uchiha nods, returning a blinding smile of his own. "Sure. Let's go outside first. I want to tell you something." Grabbing his bigger hand, (M/n) follows him outdoors, wondering what it is that Shisui needed to discuss._

**_His voice was awfully serious at the end..._ ** _"Alright, here we are." Shisui sat down in the meadow, motioning for the younger to follow. "What's wrong? You seem sad..." (M/n)'s big round eyes were full of concern as he looked up at his other 'big brother'. Sending the smaller Uchiha a closed eye smile, Shisui patted his head._

_"It's nothing...I just want you to promise me something. You see, there's something wrong with the clan right now, and I don't want them to drag you or rather what's_ _**inside** _ _you, into it. So, I want you to promise after everything is over with, to be Itachi's light in his world full of darkness, because the road he might have to take, will be lonely." (M/n) tilted his head, before looking up at the sky._

_"What do you mean? Is Big Brother scared of the dark? Do you want me to bring him a nightlight?" Shisui laughed loudly, remembering that (M/n) still was just a child. "No, that isn't what I meant. You'll find out in due time. Until then─" He tapped (M/n) on his shoulder before taking off, "─you're it!" The younger ravenette's mouth opened and closed as he processed what happened._

_"Hey! You cheater!"_

-Flashback End-

_"_ **Admit it. Now you know what he was talking about that day. That's why you've been pushing me away, like how they did to you. But I just need you to accept me, and together, we can complete Shisui's wish. We can─** _" "_ _**Cut it out** _ _! I don't want anything to do with you! The emotions in you, are the same ones that took over my clan, and led to their demise!"_

_"You're nothing but the monster deep inside my heart. And I don't plan on releasing you anytime soon." [M/n 2.0] grinded his teeth angrily, a growl erupting from the back of his throat. "_ **You little─!** _" Suddenly all the lighting from the candles went out. (M/n)'s eyes struggled to readjust to the darkness. "Hello...?"_

**.:.Original.:.**

Shiroku winced, feeling a bit woozy after having the "poison" in his system for a while. "I-I don't think this is just any ordinary poisoning." He whispered to himself, resting the back of his head on the tree bark. " **You are correct, in fact, it is not poison at all; it's my chakra.** " The albino blinked hazily at him, struggling to focus.

"Cha...kra?" Kneeling in front of his victim, (M/n) grabbed his chin, pulling Shiroku's head down in order for him to meet his gaze. " **Yes, my dark chakra and it's slowly shutting down every function in your body, you'll be dead in about half an hour, or at least you would've been if you weren't stupid enough to inflict wounds on yourself.** "

Shiroku weakly glared at him, all the feeling in his arm and leg gone. "Crystal Style: Crystal Encampment Wall." (M/n) sucked in a breath, before using his chakra to quickly move backwards as a large light blue wall of crystals surrounded the albino. " **You're still trying to fight your fate? I must say, you are one of the most incompetent fools I've ever battled.** "

Shiroku sighed slightly, before coughing up some blood. _I may have not been able to avenge my parents, but hopefully I'll be able to meet them..._ "W-What the hell...?" A confused voice murmurs, a voice that Shiroku was glad to hear, even if he _was_ his enemy. "So you're finally back to normal eh?" The crystal wall slowly began to crumble, due to his lack of chakra.

"A-Are you okay?" (M/n) questions timidly, hesitant to come to his aid. "What type of dumb ass question is that? Come here." The ravenette studied his stature, before deeming him safe enough to go by. The white haired teen's usually ruby eyes were a dull plain red, as he breathed slowly. "I'm really sorry this happened to you..."

Shiroku glared at the younger male. "Don't be idiotic. I deserved it, after all, I tried to kill you first." (M/n) frowned, noticing how his eyes wavered slightly, as if he was trying to find someone. "Do you want me to─" "Just shut up. I've never been this close to death before...So I'm kind of nervous." Shiroku inhaled heavily, closing his visible eye.

"W-Why are you telling me this? It's just going to make me feel even guiltier that I couldn't help." The albino grunted softly. "Don't be. You weren't even aware of what was going on. As far as I could tell, I think you were possessed." Shiroku suddenly heaved up more blood, causing (M/n) to panic. "I'm going to go get help!"

"No. Stay here...please." He pleads quietly, his ruby eye half lidded. "Besides, you're not supposed to help the enemy. Let this be a lesson on what to do in the future." The pale teen slowly lowered himself back onto the ground, glancing at the blood warily. "Are you afraid of being alone?" Shiroku questions out of the blue. (M/n)'s eyes widened slightly.

**_They left you all alone, locked away in your room and pushed you to the side like you weren't important!_ **

"Kind of. But I've always been alone, only my brothers and a close friend, who was also like a brother to me were the only people I talked to. Though, one of them died in an accident...and my other brother went rogue after slaughtering or clan..." (M/n) closed his eyes, thinking about the times he had with Shisui and Itachi.

"So you also know what it's like to lose someone. My parents were killed in an invasion on my village. Here, I want you to have this...before I pass on. I'm happy to give such a prized possession to a worthy opponent. Zabuza-sensei had got it for me, the day I first joined him and Haku..." Shiroku pointed towards his katana that lay beside him.

"Take good care of it, please." (M/n) nodded his head. "I promise." Smiling weakly, Shiroku closed his eyes. "Don't let that thing control you anymore... You have such a good soul..." The younger male caught his body before it collapsed on the ground, slowly laying him on his back. "Seems like things cleared up over here then." Kakashi's solemn voice sounded.

"Shiroku of the Crystal Style huh? You were my first actual enemy, or should I say frenemy? Oh boy, hehe. I wish you a happy afterlife with your parents." Holding the katana tight in his grip, (M/n) watched as his teammates dug graves for Zabuza, Haku, and Shiroku. Sasuke rested an arm on his shoulders, sending him a small smile.

"Guess what?" (M/n) looked curiously at his older twin, whose smile shifted into a smirk. "You owe me a week's worth of dinner. I awakened my Sharingan, loser." The ravenette's jaw dropped. "W-What?! No way, that isn't fair! We made that bet _years_ ago!" "Better start taking cooking lessons from Tsunami~" "But _Sasuke_!!" The said male chuckled lightly. He definitely liked a normal (M/n) better than a depressed one.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 13 - The Chuunin Exams!│~│~│~│**

  
"Souta Akiyama eh? What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?"

"Who are those guys?"


	13. Chapter 13 ~ The Chuunin Exams!

** **

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 13~The Chuunin Exams!║WARNING:** ** _Yaoi Fic_** **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!** ║ **Note: All of your OCs were excellent, and I'll definitely find a way to put them all in this story (even if it has to be in Shippuden...) But for now, I'm using Crimson's from Quotev. Later on, I'll make another squad out of some other OCs**

Third P.O.V

 

(M/n) glanced at the katana that laid on his dresser. _I_ _ **really**_ _want to test it out but..._ He winced at Shiroku's last words. "Maybe if I just..." He grabbed the blade, taking it off of the dresser. "Eh?!" His arms instantly dropped on the ground, the weight of the katana overbearing.

 _How the hell did he swing around something so_ ** _heavy_** _?!_ Sweat dotted (M/n)'s forehead as he grunted, attempting to pick up the sword. "You seem to be struggling." An amused voice called out from his window. "KYA!" The ravenette carelessly swung the blade, cringing as it flew out of his hands and nearly out of the window.

**_Take good care of it, please_ ** **_._ **

_Oh boy._ _Well so much for that..._ (M/n) grinned bitterly, imagining Shiroku strangling him. "That's quite a dangerous weapon you're attempting to wield. Your arms aren't strong enough." A man chuckles, holding the katana effortlessly with his right hand. "Who _are_ you?" Raising a blue eyebrow, the man points to himself. "I'm Souta Akiyama."

"Souta Akiyama eh? What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?" The ravenette raises his own brow, onyx eyes narrowing at the newcomer. "Wouldn't you like to know. My reason is confidential, but you're free to trust me!" The bluenette grinned brightly, causing (M/n) to deadpan him. "Right..." _This guy..._ "If it makes you feel any better - I know Kakashi."

Souta jumped through the window, inviting himself in. "So, there's an exam coming up, more specifically, the Chuunin Exams." Grunting in acknowledgement, the smaller male tossed his "guest" the sheath to Shiroku's katana. "My team has two people, a boy and a girl. The boy's named Hotaru Yukimura and the girl, Ayaka Hamasaki."

"What are you trying to get at?" (M/n) huffs, annoyed by how casual this person was. "Temper, temper...Groups of four are not allowed in the Chuunin Exams. Therefore, Kakashi agreed to have you transferred onto my team, but only temporarily. That means starting today, you'll be meeting up with Hotaru and Ayaka."

 _Kakashi agreed to...what? And without telling me? But...Why?_ "You look a little heartbroken pal." Souta waved a hand in front of the ravenette's face, breaking him out of his trance. "I don't understand...He and I...we..." (M/n) trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing softy. "You and him...what?"

_**"** _ **_No one bothered to listen to you... No one cared about your ideals! They left you all alone...and pushed you to the side like you weren't important! Now tell me straight to my face, that you didn't feel the least bit angry!_ ** _**"** _

_"It means that I'm a selfish bastard."_

"Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse yourself out of my house while I prepare to meet up with a group of strangers." Souta frowned, feigning hurt. "Stranger? You wound me." (M/n) snorted obnoxiously, walking into his bathroom. "Five minutes!" He warns, slamming his door shut. "Uchihas..." The bluenette murmurs, leaping out of the window.

-Time Skip: 'Good' News-

 

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto screams while Sasuke glares at his sensei. Who did he think he was, sending his younger brother into some unknown group of ninja, whom might he add, ruin his twin's intellectual ability with their stupidity and incompetence to do anything correctly. Perhaps he was overreacting...

"It's just until the Chuunin Exams are over so you can all _relax_..." Kakashi states nonchalantly, however, on the inside, he was starting to regret his decision. He had originally sent (M/n) onto Souta's team so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting, ahem...distracted. Kakashi never thought that (M/n)'s missing presence would effect **all**  of the team.

"I mean, if Sensei's okay with it..." **Cha! What the hell were you thinking?! There could be some other _girl_  on his team!** Inner Sakura had multiple tic-marks on her head as her fists shook in fury. She wouldn't allow some other desperate wench to cling all over one of her boys. No way in hell! She'd have to strangle her before that happened.

Naruto had resisted the urge to uppercut his sensei in the jaw. First, he gets all lovey-dovey with (N/n), then he send him onto a whole other team?! What the hell was up with that guy, is he bi-polar or something? The blonde gyrated his teeth angrily, an uneasy feeling swirling around in his gut. Without (M/n) in his line of sight, he could get injured again like that time with Zabuza.

All of Team 7's head dropped down simultaneously, an depressive aura taking over the area as they all thought the same thing. _(M/n)..._

-Time Skip: Meet Team 9!-

 

"Ah! It's (N/n)!" A girl squeals, latching onto the ravenette's arm, almost knocking him over. _Oh boy..._ His blood ran cold at the observant stare ─ er, _glare_ a male was giving him. Souta smiles pleasantly, as if (M/n) wasn't getting attacked mentally _and_  physically. "These are my students. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here." Hotaru grunted, turning his head away.

"Hotaru! Don't be mean! You're making (N/n) uncomfortable!" Ayaka chastises, releasing her vice grip that left the Uchiha's arm a blazing red. As soon as Ayaka releases him, Souta wraps an arm around his shoulder, tugging him into his chest. "Don't mind him. Give him a while and he'll warm up to you!" He grins happily while (M/n) blanches. _Yeah...In a few **years**!_

"Oh! Here." A slip of paper was shoved into the Uchiha's face. The ombre **[I believe...]** haired girl blushes, but doesn't bother to look away from (M/n)'s inky hues. "Kakashi-sensei told us to give this to you. It's your Chuunin Exam application form..." Smiling with uncertainty, the pale teen plucks the paper out from her fingertips. "Thank you."

 _If only she knew, I recently started dating my sensei, and already had an affair with him by using my best friend in under a week...I'm filthy..._ Ayaka blushes even more, hugging (M/n) while giggling. "No problem, anything for you (N/n)!" Clapping his hands twice, Souta clears his throat. "Okay, so I've decided. Let's introduce ourselves to help get (M/n) settled in."

"He couldn't get any more settled in than he is now." Hotaru mutters, watching unimpressed as Ayaka clings all over the ravenette, burying her face into his shoulder and chest. The bluenette chuckles nervously, "Right..."

~~~

"My name is Ayaka Hamasaki! I like hanging out with my friends and..." She giggled slightly, a small blush coating her cheeks. _Dejavu much..._ (M/n) sighs. The last thing he wanted, was to be on another squad with another fangirl. "My hobbies are training...er sometimes. And I hate Ino and Sakura!" Ayaka clenched her fists angrily, glaring at the ground.

Souta turned his gaze towards Hotaru, whose gaze was set on nothing, his icy blue eyes narrowed, signalling he was lost in thought. "Your turn Taru." "My name is Hotaru Yukimura. My likes and dislikes are insignificant to outsiders. Add hobbies to the list as well." (M/n) frowned slightly, averting his eyes. _Well isn't he lovely..._

"My name is (M/n) Uchiha, I like___. My hobby is training and ___. I hate___ and _rude_  people." Hotaru glared at the other ravenette from the corner of his eyes, lips pulled back in a silent snarl. Grunting in annoyance, (M/n) couldn't help but glower at him. _What's this guy's problem?!_  "That's enough you two. Calm down."

Souta's voice was lighthearted as he raised an eyebrow at both ravenettes. "Whatever." (M/n) pouted, crossing his arms and turning the other way. "Idiot..." Hotaru murmurs, turning his head in the opposite direction as well. "So far so good eh?" Ayaka deadpans her sensei. _Yeah right, they're like cats and dogs!_

(M/n) turned around to look at Hotaru again, from the corner of his eyes, his face softening up a bit. _He kinda reminds me of Sasuke..._

-Time Skip: Naruto and (M/n)~Reunite!-

 

Ayaka fusses over the small cut that decorated (M/n)'s cheek, interrupting what used to be flawless skin. "Hotaru! You were being to harsh! You'll ruin all of (N/n)'s good looks!" Her face erupted in red at the feeling of her crush patting her head. "It's just a little cut, it will heal over time. Besides, thanks to Hotaru, I've got a better chance at becoming stronger."

(M/n) jumped a bit as Ayaka squealed and Hotaru got into a pre-battle stance. Naruto coughed up some blood and three little kids ran to him. "Boss! Are you okay?!" A girl with two ponytails questions. "I think he needs medical attention..." A boy wearing glasses suggests as Naruto slowly sits up. "Naru?" The blonde's head snapped to his left.

"(N/n)!" Sakura responds for the ecstatic whiskered teen. Her grin was wide as she scanned over his body, but it quickly fell as a pair of baby blue eyes made their way into her view. "Hey Forehead." Ayaka says obnoxiously, flicking her forehead for emphasis. A vein throbbed on her head as the pinkette glared down the ombre **[I'm just gonna stick with ombre]**  haired girl.

"Hello Cow." Lightning struck between the two as they stared the other down, spitting out numerous insults. Naruto shoots up from his spot, running towards (M/n). "Oh great, it's the fucking biggest idiot in god damn history." The blonde froze in mid-step, snapping his head in Hotaru's direction. "You have to be on a team with _this_  guy?"

Naruto glowered at the taller ravenette, who wasted no time in reciprocating the same thing. _Oh boy..._ "H-He's not so bad..." (M/n) trails off, scratching behind his ear. _I better be getting points for this Hotaru!_  The cold-hearted raven narrowed his light blue eyes. "What are you trying to do?" "Score best-friend-points?" (M/n) says innocently, his onyx eyes wide.

"Idiot...Where the hell did you get _that_  idea from?" Hotaru cocks a brow, looking down at the smaller male. "My brain?" _This guy..._ Releasing a sigh, the taller ravenette looks at the shorter again. "Whatever..." He murmurs, glancing off to the side. "That's _it_! We're _leaving_!" Ayaka shouts, grabbing Hotaru's and (M/n)'s arm.

"Oh no you're not! Not with _my_  (M/n)!" Sakura growls, cracking her knuckles. "Yes. I. **Am** ─!?" Ayaka stumbled backwards after running into a thicker, stronger figure. "Do you need something?" A male with purple paint designing his face questions, annoyance evident in his voice. Everyone fell silent at the question. "Uh, no...?"

Scowling slightly, the stranger grabbed (M/n) by the scruff of his shirt, causing the ravenette to yelp in surprise. "Hey! Put him down!" Naruto shouts angrily, balling his fist. "Are you getting smart with me?" The man smiles darkly, shaking (M/n) back and forth. "No! I swear!" Hotaru couldn't help but grunt at his teammate. _Idiot, just kick him in the leg or something._

"Leave them be Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." A blonde haired girl demands, glancing around the area cautiously. "Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was her fault." Ayaka points in Sakura's direction. " _My_ fault?! _You_ were the one who bumped into him! I'm surprised you didn't knock him over, you cow!" " _What_  did you say?!"

(M/n) grinned bitterly as anime tears streamed down his cheeks. "Someone just save me..." No one heard his plea, to busy doing their own thing. "You better take your hands off of him right now!" Naruto yells, growling slightly. _Ha so these are the Leaf Village's Genin._  Kankuro smirks, before speaking, "We've got a few minutes before he gets here."

"I said, get your _filthy_  hands _off_  of him!" Naruto charges forwards, only to suddenly fall on his behind, a loud thud in his wake. "What the? What was that?!" _A puppeteer, interesting._  Hotaru recognized the chakra strings do to the glimmer from the sunlight. "You're a Leaf Genin too? Look like your village is full of wimps!" Kankuro insults, causing his icy blue eyes to narrow in annoyance.

 _He's got quite the mouth on him, bastard._  (M/n) winced as the grip on his shirt tightened and began to slowly choke him. "Hey, I can't breathe you jerk!" Gritting his teeth, he kicked the painted teen in the shin, only to find that it had no positive effect. "Ouch..." He patted his butt in order to ease the pain. "You idiot. You could've done that five minutes ago."

"Shut up will ya?! I panicked!" (M/n) glared in Hotaru's direction, although it was a half-hearted one. "You brat." Kankuro growls, taking out a kunai. "Fine. I'm not involved in any of this, okay?" The blonde girl says, taking a step back. _Who are those guys?_  Hotaru returned to his post-battle stance, prepared to take any action that was necessary.

Just as Kankuro was about to throw his kunai, he dropped it, cradling his hand. Blood leaked from his skin and a pebble fell to the ground by his feet, also smeared in the red fluid. Tossing up a bigger rock, was Sasuke, standing on a tree branch, looking unimpressed. "Ah! It's Sasuke!" Ayaka and Sakura swoons while Naruto groans irritably.

"Oh goody. It's Mr. Smartass." Hotaru grunts, glaring at the other Uchiha. "Hn." Turning his onyx gaze towards the teen who manhandled his younger brother, Sasuke sneered at the sight. "You're a long way from home and way out of your league." _Well, well, local hottie._  The blonde blushes softly, a smirk decorating her lips.

"Oh great, another wimp to piss me off." Kankuro spat angrily as Sasuke clenched the rock, turning it into dust. "Get lost." "SO COOL!" Ayaka, Sakura, and this time, Moegi all blushed, looking at the elder Uchiha with sparkling eyes. "How come you're not cool like that?" Konohamaru asks, pointing an accusatory finger at Naruto.

"Uh, what do you mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat." Konohamaru sharply turns his head away, 'hmph'ing in disbelief. _Sasuke! You're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone!_  (M/n) stared at his brother, a small frown on his face. Why wasn't he with Naruto and Sakura before? Did an argument or something happen? "Brother..."

"Hey punk, get down here! You're the kind of pesky snot I hate the most! All attitude and nothing to back it up!" Kankuro reached for the white bundle that rested on his back, putting it in front of him. "What?! Are you going to use the Crow for this?!" The blonde panics, causing (M/n) to put his guard up. _It must be something dangerous, if she's reacting like this..._

"Kankuro, back off." A raspy voice demands. The younger twin turns back towards Sasuke's direction, noticing a red haired teen with piercing sea green eyes. He was glaring at the puppeteer, a murderous aura surrounding him. _This guy..._ Hotaru's blue hues darken in alarm as his body tensed. _Holy crap! He's scary!_  (M/n) sweats bullets, his eyes in wide white circles.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." Kankuro begins to stutter nervously, rubbing the back of his cloth covered head. "Uh ─ Um, hey Gaara."

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 14 - If You Accept Me│~│~│~│**

"There's something in you...A true beast. Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it."

"By age 12-15, the host has their first encounter with Norawashii, and depending on if they accept him or not, they live with new skills or die from insanity."

**[Edit 1: February 12, 2016 6:29 p.m.]**


	14. Chapter 14 ~ If You Accept Me

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 14~If You Accept Me║WARNING:** _ **Yaoi Fic**_ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!** ║ **Note: It is official, Sasuke's hair is BLACK no matter** _ **how**_ **many times it looks BLUE. I did my research...**

Third P.O.V

 

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara hung from underneath a tree branch, his arms crossed and expression full of annoyance. _This guy..._ Hotaru narrows his blue eyes in suspicion, _...gives off a really unsettling vibe._  Kankuro began to sweat nervously, holding out his arms in defense.

"I-I know. I-I-I mean they challenge us! They started the whole thing really...See, here's what happened─" (M/n) blanched at the puppeteer's statement. _Is he trying to get us killed?!_  "Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Gaara glared at his teammate, his eyes telling no lie. "Right. I was totally out of line. I-I'm sorry Gaara. I-I was totally out of line." Kankuro takes a few steps back, heading towards (M/n).

"I'm sorry, for any trouble he has caused." The ravenette grins nervously, "No need to apologize. We accidentally provoked him is all..." He released a yelp as a vicious blow was sent to his head, knocking him off of his feet. "Idiot. Can't you tell the difference between the predator and the prey?" Hotaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

 _This guy has an evil look in his eye._  Sasuke notes, staring at the red head with a blank expression. _He stopped Kankuro with a_ ** _pebble_** _. Made it look easy. This guy's someone to keep an eye on._  Gaara melted into sand, causing the older Uchiha to stand up in surprise. Remodeling back into his original form, Gaara landed in front of his siblings.

"Let's go." He commands, "We didn't come here to play games." Kankuro responds nervously, before the trio turns around, preparing to leave. "Hold on!" Sakura shouts, making Ayaka squeal in terror. "Sakura! What are you doing?! Let them leave!" The green-clad girl gripped Moegi closer to her. "What?" Temari says blankly, trying to hold her annoyance.

"I can tell from your headband, that you're from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no ninja can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose ─ and it better be good." (M/n) chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "Oh boy...Sakura, they're here for the Chuunin Exams."

 _So stop trying to instigate with ninja stronger than you! There's gonna be a grave prepared, with_ ** _your_** _name on it!_  Ayaka's baby blue eyes were filled with fear. "Your friend is correct. We have permission.Yes, we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home is the Land of Wind and we're here for the Chuunin Exams. Get the picture?"

Temari's  expression was smug as she looked at their shocked faces. "The Chuunin Exams? What's that? Well I've never heard of any 'Chuunin Exams', believe it." The blonde female scoffs in amusement. "Oh I believe it alright. That you're totally clueless." She crosses her arms and smirks down on him.

 _So snarky...I don't like her._  Ayaka glances at Sakura, then thought about Ino. _They're all alike in different ways._  "Naru, the Chuunin Exams are what Genin need to take in order to up their status ─ to Chuunin." (M/n) speaks in a know-it-all tone. "You're reading that off of your hand. Idiot." Hotaru grunts as the younger Uchiha hurriedly smeared away the ink.

"Hey. You! Identify yourself." Sasuke demands, jumping off of the tree as the Sand ninja were ready to leave again. "Hm? You mean me?" Temari smiles, her whole bitchy aura gone. Keeping a blank face, Sasuke turns her down. "No him. The one with the gourd on his back." He points to the red head, who had yet to turn around.

"My name is Gaara, of the Desert." He turns to face the group of Leaf Genin and under. "I'm curious about the both of you as well. Who are you guys?" Sasuke smirks proudly, all the previous discomposure he had gone. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." (M/n) stiffened at the look swirling around his sea green eyes. "You? I assume you're his brother."

"(M/n) Uchiha." He says quickly, taken aback by the smirk Gaara gives. "There's something in you. It reminds me of myself." His onyx eyes widen as a image of [M/n 2.0] came into view. "You can sense him?" The green-eyed male keeps the same expression. "A true beast. Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it."

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke demands, glaring at his twin while Gaara and the others left. (M/n) switched his weight from leg to leg, feeling many eyes on him. "It's nothing. I have to go." Before anyone could protest, he was gone in a blink of an eye. "Substitution." Hotaru mutters, staring at the smoke surrounding the log.

-Time Skip: The Curse of Hatred and Her Master-

 

Hiruzen stared at Kakashi with a serious expression. "It seems like the seal is weakening. This isn't good." The silver haired Jonin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Can't we just reseal it?" Lord Third shook his head in dismay, releasing a puff of smoke. "The Second Hokage warned me about this. I suppose, since you're (M/n)'s mentor, I can tell you."

An odd feeling of dread crept into Kakashi's heart, making it pound a bit faster. "Ever since the Uchiha came to be, there was a demon who lingered over them, taking great interest in the clan. However, shinobi back then didn't notice. They called it the Curse of Hatred, and it only happened to Uchihas." Hiruzen removed his pipe, setting it on his desk.

"That wasn't the case. The Curse of Hatred, is really a demon named Nikushimi, who is the spawn of the demon Norawashii." Kakashi swallowed thickly, hesitant to ask his question. "Are you saying...that Nikushimi is sealed inside of (M/n)?" The younger man didn't know much. He just knew that there was something dangerous in his student, and it needs to be sealed away.

"Worse. Norawashii is sealed within him. Only Uchiha's are suitable hosts, any other clan will eventually die from lack of chakra." Looking up questionably, Kakashi spoke. "What about the Uzumaki? They have exceptional amounts of chakra." Hiruzen nods in agreement. "Yes, but it's not compatible with Norawashii's. He feeds off of chakra that contains abundance of love, in exchange for his own dark chakra."

"But, Uchihas are─" "The Uchiha clan has love stronger than any clan. Nikushimi takes advantage of that love, especially when what they used to love is gone. She lends them her chakra, making the Sharingan stronger. She manipulates them into hating whoever took away what they love, and that's when the Curse of Hatred activates ─ after the Sharingan is obtained. Norawashii is different. He is the reason Nikushimi exists."

"As he hovers over the Uchiha clan, he chooses out his victims. A demon without a form cannot last very long, thus he needs a host. The host must be someone completely pure, preferably a newly born infant. As the child grow, they obtain Dark chakra, the result of Norawashii exchanging his chakra for theirs. By age 12-15, the host has their first encounter with Norawashii, and depending on if they accept him or not, they live with new skills or die from insanity." 

Kakashi wanted to end his life right then and there. (M/n)'s first encounter was on their final battle with Zabuza. He has yet to know if he accepted him or not. "Norawashii also has the ability to draw in jinchuuriki who's acknowledged their tailed-beast. Naruto doesn't fall under that list, thankfully." "But, why can't we reseal Norawashii?" Hiruzen stares deep into Kakashi's onyx eye. "Only the Uchiha clan knows the seal."

"They were going to use (M/n) to their advantage in their coup against Konoha. So they kept the sealing jutsu to themselves. And now that the entire clan is wiped out, we have no way to seal him back."

-Time Skip: If You Accept-

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

" **I'm surprised you manage to find a way in here. Maybe you're not so dumb after all.** " _[M/n 2.0] comments casually, crossing his legs as he sat down on the metal ground. "You were the one who vanished into thin air. And, I_ _ **don't**_ _know how to get here." Waving dismissively, the bad ravenette sighs. "_ **You have a reason to meet and voila you're here. What do you want?** _"_

_"Why can that Gaara dude sense you?_ _**What** _ _are you?" (M/n)'s eyebrows knitted together, eager for information that he hasn't obtained. "_ **I am you. As for why Gaara can sense me...he's special.** _" "That's not enough! I need to understand!" [M/n 2.0] scowled at his persistence, his red eyes drilling a hole into his counterpart's head. "_ **You're annoying.** _"_

_"And you're a dick." (M/n) responded childishly, crossing his arms and jutting out his bottom lip. "_ **That makes you a dick too, dumbass.** _" "Why are you calling yourself 'dumbass' too? Nevermind that! We're getting off track!" [M/n 2.0] sighed, closing his eyes. After a few seconds of debating, he finally came to a conclusion._

_"_ **If you accept me, then I'll tell you everything. But not in one day, it's too much information.** _" (M/n) raised an eyebrow, "Accept you? You keep saying that you're me, and I accept myself, so I guess that means I accept you too." The counterpart smirked wildly. "_ **Excellent choice. If you would've said no, Master Norawashii would have killed you.** _"_

 

_"Killed me?!" (M/n) blanched at the thought..."Wait. Who's Norawashii?" [M/n 2.0] deadpanned him. "_ **Twelve years and you've never wondered why your wounds healed quickly? Master Norawashii is the demon inside of your body. But you shall think of him as a god. He's saved your life plenty of times. One specific moment, was your fight with the Demon Brothers.** _"_

_The 'good' ravenette looked at his arm, the one that moved on it's own. "_ **Yeah, he did that. And he saved you during your fight with Shiroku. You should be grateful.** _" (M/n) turned back to his counterpart. "I_ _**am** _ _grateful, but to treat a demon as a god? It just doesn't feel right." [M/n 2.0] grunted, muttering 'Whatever'._

_"_ **Master Norawashii is a powerful existence, his strength draws in the Tailed Beasts' jinchuuriki. Such as Gaara, host of Shukaku, the One Tail. Master taught me many jutsu using his Dark chakra, that you have been blessed with. However,** _" [M/n 2.0] sent (M/n) a serious look, "_ **before** **_you_ ** **can use his chakra, you have to become one with it.** _"_

_The original Uchiha's eyes widen slightly. "Oh boy, why do I have a feeling that training under Norawashii_ _**isn't** _ _going to be pleasant?" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the red eyed teen continues to speak. "_ **Don't  interrupt me. This is important. Here.** _" (M/n) clumsily caught a scroll that was tossed to him._

_"_ **Open it after the second stage of the Chuunin Exams, it'll help you understand your training. I'll see you tomorrow, with more information** _" [M/n 2.0] saluted him lazily, before the flames went out in a breeze. "Not that again..."_

**.:.Original.:.**

"Oh! I didn't know that you knew how to summon! How cool!" (M/n) jerked at Ayaka's excited tone, before gazing at the scroll in his hand. "You sure did take your time meditating." Souta spoke sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the raven. "Did you accidentally fall asleep or somethin'?" Hotaru grunted, sending (M/n) a side glance. _Could it be...?_

**_"A true beast. Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it."_ **

The taller raven shook his head slightly. "All the more reason not to trust an outsider..." He murmurs to himself, pocketing his hands. "Anyways, training is over. Tomorrow make sure to turn in your applications  ─ if you haven't already. I've got to meet up with a friend of mine." Ayaka deadpans him. "Yeah, one of your lady friends - player."

Up in the trees, stood two cloaked figures. "So, he's acknowledged Norawashii. Seems things are going as planned." A male voice mutters to another male. "Orochimaru has his eyes set on Sasuke. Once he obtains him, we'll do our part?" "Yes. We'll get him acquainted with us after a certain someone comes into town."

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 15 - Introduce Yourself! Strange New Rivals│~│~│~│**

"Team...13?"

_Stupid Sasuke with his stupid Sharingan. Always trying to take one over me._


	15. Valentine's Day Special ~ Itachi

**Happy Valentine's Day losers! (Jk, I'm a loser too >.<) I was going to do Itachi regardless if you guys voted for him or not...This isn't really Valentines-like, it's more about brother's reminiscing over the past**

_-Set in Shippuden-_

Third P.O.V

(M/n) released an annoyed sigh, tossing himself on the couch and resting his head on his elder brother's lap. Temporarily looking away from his book, Itachi sent a warm smile to his sibling, wanting to chuckle at how childish he was being. "What's the matter, little brother?" The younger raven turned his head to the side, so that his nose slightly dug into Itachi's torso.

"...Nothing." He grabbed his older brother's hand, and placed it over his forehead, onyx eyes staring off into the distance. "Why do you still care about that village, after what they made you do?" Putting down his book, his inky eyes clashed with his younger sibling's conflicted ones. Itachi moved his hand up, so that his fingers got tangled in (M/n)'s hair.

"They allowed me to keep my most important family alive. That alone is enough." The smaller Uchiha grunts in dismay, thinking about the day Itachi came to the village after Orochimaru's attack. The same day he was tempted to kill his own sensei. "No it's not. They treat you like trash, and call you names. Even Kakashi said..."

_-Flashback-_

_"You live up to your reputation, however─" Itachi was interrupted by Kakashi's voice. He also heard the sound of rushing footsteps, even though it was a little far off. "However, it's over now. For you anyway." Asuma swung his blade towards Kisame, his chakra cutting underneath his gills. "Water Style─" " **Water Shark Bomb Jutsu.** " _

_The clone of Kakashi finishes alongside the blue skinned male. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Asuma questions, gazing at the back of his comrade. "Well you know, I told you to take care of these two." The clone talks. "But I guess I got a little worried." The real Kakashi finishes, holding a kunai up to Itachi's neck._

_"Big brother!" (M/n) pants, jumping off of the tree branch. His eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi placing a blade against his elder sibling. "(M/n)! What are you doing here?!" The silverette panics, glancing at his student. "What are **you**  doing?!" The ravenette shouts back, infuriated at the fact that his sensei was trying to kill his only **understanding**  family._

_"(N/n)..." Itachi suddenly appears behind his younger brother, the spot where he once stood filled with crows flying away. The smaller ravenette turned around, his eyes watering at the sight of him. So many emotions overcame him the moment he sensed Itachi's chakra, and he just knew that he had to see him._

_A moment of silence passed through the siblings as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure the other out. "(M/n)! Get away from him! He's a murderer!" A brief look of pain passed through the taller's gaze, and it was like a switch went off. "He's my **brother**! Every ninja kills once in their life Kakashi! He is no different from you!"_

_Kakashi stares at him incredulously, unable to process what happened for a while. His eyes narrowed, "So are you taking his side?" (M/n) bared his teeth slightly, glaring at the silverette. "(N/n)." Itachi placed a hand on his hair, ruffling it slightly. "Not now..." He murmurs, so that only the two of them can hear._

-Flashback End-

"He doesn't know, so it doesn't matter." Itachi says simply, watching as (M/n) sat up slowly, not breaking eye contact. "You were wounded by his words, Itachi." The elder's eyelids fluttered shut as (M/n)'s fingers grazed against them. "You're eyes may not have seen them, but _mine_  did." He murmurs, admiring the godly works of his brother's face.

"You can't hide your emotions from me..." The younger ravenette leaned in, giving him a loving kiss on the forehead, while holding his face in his hands. "Let's go somewhere. I want to spend Valentine's Day with you." (M/n) suggests, noticing Itachi's slightly crestfallen expression. "Okay." Grinning softly, the smaller Uchiha grabs his hand, dragging the taller out of the hideout.

~~~

"This is the most I've seen you smile ever since you've left the village and joined the Akatsuki." Itachi notes, smirking a little himself. (M/n) chuckled more, lacing his fingers with the older ravenette's. "I'm happy for once. Is that a crime?" Shaking his head, Itachi uses his other hand to ruffle (M/n)'s hair, only the emit a soft sigh from his brother's pale pink lips.

"You are too kind to deserve this treatment, Brother." (M/n) murmurs, raising up their intertwined hand and kissing his knuckles. "You too, (N/n). However, it's been quite lonely without you, always begging me to train or play with you." The younger blushes slightly, glancing up into Itachi's warm onyx eyes.

"I love you, Itachi. And I hate the fact that so many people think negatively of you. I hate that the Hidden Leaf has caused you so much pain. And I hate that you wish for me to not destroy that village." Itachi cups (M/n)'s cheeks, forcing his head up slightly. He pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, silencing his nonsense.

"I love you too. Now, do you want to play a game?" Itachi smirks mischievously, his Sharingan glowing seductively. (M/n) activated his Sharingan as well, and they stared into each other eyes. It was a silent battle for dominance. 

**[Interpret the ending as you wish >.<] Happy Valentine's Day!**


	16. Valentine's Day Special ~ Sasuke

**A/n: Thanks for the 10.8k reads guys! And thanks for supporting me too, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it! Next up is Gaara. Much love to you guys (づ￣ ³￣)づ Coming from my phone**

**-Set in Part 1-**

**WARNING:** **_Underage Twincest Smut_ **

**Third P.O.V**

Sasuke patted his brother's cheek, slowly but surely waking him up. "(N/n)...I made breakfast." At that very instant, the older twin was on the ground and (M!Name) was sprinting to the kitchen. Blinking twice in confusion the smaller twin whimpered in despair at the sight of a clean table - a clean _kitchen_. "You dirty liar!"

Anime tears streamed down his face pitifully. Sasuke smirked in victory, dusting off his black one piece. "Hn. It got you up didn't it?" (M!Name) turned his head, 'hmph'ing depressively. Walking towards his sibling, Sasuke tilted his head upwards, kissing his lips.

"Don't look so down. I wanted to take you out." The younger ravenette leaned in, and kissed him again. "I...don't feel like going anywhere today...," he murmurs quietly. Sasuke's eyes darken in color, and he pulls his brother closer to him, leaving no space between them.

(M!Name) chuckled at his reaction, a taunting smirk gracing his lips. Draping his head further back, the younger twin allowed his pale neck to be exposed. "(N/n)." Sasuke warns, unable to stop himself from nuzzling his flesh. "We have missions today." (M!Name) rolled his hips against him, mewling desperately.

"Refer to my earlier statement." He says softly, rocking his pelvis again. Sasuke gave a shaky groan, eyes sliding shut. "So you don't want to do _this_ either." The older raven replies, taking a few steps back. Grunting in disappointment, (M!Name) glared at his twin, before smirking slightly.

"Nothing my left hand can't do." Sasuke's eyes widen as he reached down to his erection, squeezing it slightly. Biting his bottom lip, the elder feels his lower area tighten up. "Stop that." He demands in a raspy voice, a pleasured shiver dancing up his spine at his brother's soft gasp.

(M!Name) chuckles at Sasuke's discomfort, removing his hand. "I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." He winced softly as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive member. "We have about half an hour. Including Kakashi's lateness." Grabbing his wrist, the taller teen dragged the smaller into the kitchen, placing him on the couch.

Sasuke eagerly removed his forbidden lover's pants, latching onto the pale skin that was revealed immediately. He left a furious red trail of hickies up (M!Name)'s thigh, dragging down his boxers as well. "This is just for now, we'll finish after the missions."

The younger male's back arched slightly, the feeling of Sasuke's tongue tracing the underside of his manhood overwhelming. "Shit..." The older twin curses, trying not to release after his erection roughly brushed against the cushion. (M!Name) released a throaty groan as Sasuke lightly nibbled on the edge of his tip, causing it to turn red with tension.

Threading his fingers into the silky tresses of black hair, the younger softly pushed his head down further, whimpering at the smooth wetness that encased his member. Sasuke hummed, smirking around his manhood as (M!Name)'s head flew back in ecstasy.

"Kuh, S-Sasuke..." His mewls became frequent and more vocal as the older raven slid down, the tip of his nose nestling into the hairless pubic bone. Sasuke grabbed both of his legs, resting them on his shoulders so that he can take in (M!Name)'s full member.

The smaller's voice dropped down significantly, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Sasuke moaned at the taste of his brother — which was unnaturally sugary. Must've been all those dango he eats. (M!Name) thrusted deeper into the taller twin's mouth, and eased back out, riding on the aftereffects.

Onyx hues hazy and half hidden, he gazed lazily into Sasuke's eyes. "What about you?" The older brother leaned back, showcasing his erected manhood. "Make it quick. We can put your mouth to use some other time." Grinning mischievously, (M!Name) helped him halfway out of his suit, rubbing his bulge through the thin cloth.

Sasuke released a short moan, letting his head loll backwards. Removing his boxers, the smaller teen trailed the tip of his finger over the slit, spreading pre-cum over the tip. Sasuke gasped as the coolness of (M!Name)'s skin contrasted with his warmth.

More of his essence pulsed out, a result of his sibling squeezing the head of his erection. (M!Name) slowly stroked the pale anatomy, observing in fascination as Sasuke's face contorted into an expression of pleasure, curses slipping from his lips. The younger male poked his tongue out, eager to taste his brother's arousal.

"(N-N/n)...I said no mouth." Releasing a disappointed sigh, (M!Name) tugged on his manhood, emitting a loud groan from his forbidden lover. "Ngh...twenty minutes...We still need fifteen minutes to get there." Sasuke assesses, his mind not too hazy to understand time.

"That was such a turn off."

|~|~|~|

"(N/n) and Sasuke, you're both late." Kakashi notes, looking up from his book. "Look who's talking." Sasuke grumbles as Sakura runs up to the twins. She blushed softly, holding up a slightly large box. "I-I got you guys chocolate for Valentine's Day...I hope you both like it."

Sasuke immediately shuts her down, claiming he doesn't like sweets. Glancing at his brother, he edited his sentence. "Well _most_ sweets anyway." (M!Name) grinned, taking the box. "Don't mind him, I love chocolate!" He opens the box and places one in his mouth.

 _Those sex addicts..._ Kakashi notes, taking in (M!Name)'s disheveled hair and Sasuke's suspiciously white stained clothes.

**A/N: The lime/lemon is a thank you gift...^.^'**


	17. Valentine's Day Special ~ Gaara

Third P.O.V

**~Before Shippuden/After Part 1~ (M/n) didn't leave...sort of**

(M/n) smiled faintly at the bunch of red roses, they reminded him significantly of Gaara's hair. "You're not seriously thinking about getting him that, are you?" Kankuro snorts, only to get smacked upside the head by Temari. "I think it's adorable." (M/n) released a sigh, forcing down the blush that desperately wanted to come out.

"You're both annoying." He said bluntly, but still grabbed the roses and marched out of the store, leaving Kankuro to pay. _That little..._  "Tomorrow, Gaara will be made Kazekage. He wont have time for me anymore." The ravenette bit softly on his bottom lip, glancing at the ground warily. "What are you rambling about? Gaara will always have time for you, because he loves you very much."

"Hn." (M/n) began to walk off, heading for a sweet store. _Now that I think about it, I barely know anything about Gaara...Does he even like chocolate?_  He fiddled with the flowers, unknowingly bumping into someone. "My apolo-" "(N/n)?" The said ninja looked to his side, taking notice of his lover for a year.

"Gaara, what are you doing out? Shouldn't you be preparing for your speech?" (M/n) asks, a little bitterness in his voice. Kankuro sighed, _He's acting like Temari on her period..._  "What's wrong?" The red head asks in his usual soft raspy tone. "Nothing's the matter. Here." (M/n) hands him the rose, his eyes averting to the side.

Gaara's 'eyebrows' furrowed softly, before he grabbed the Uchiha's arm, and took him away from his siblings. "Gaara? What's your favorite colour?" The taller male stared at his partner curiously, whom was blushing softly while lacing their fingers together. "Carnation, it's the colour of your cheeks when we kiss."

As if to make his point, Gaara leaned down to peck him. "D-Do you like sweets?" The jinchuuriki nods his head, moving down to his neck. "Yes, it's the flavor of your skin when we make love." He licked the pale collarbone slowly, causing (M/n)'s knees to tremble. "Any more questions?" The ravenette shook his head, lacing his fingers in Gaara's hair to pull him closer.

"You sure?" He murmurs, nipping on the slowly bruising skin. "Yes..." (M/n) whimpers softly, forgetting all of his previous worries. Maybe he didn't know what Gaara's favorite food was, or his most preferred book genre, but he already felt like he knew Gaara inside out, regardless of that type of information.

~~~

(M/n) grinned goofily at Gaara, the Kazekage hat settled on his head. "I think it looks good on me." The red haired male smiled softly as well. "Yes, it does." He leaned in to place a loving kiss on his lips. The ravenette wasted no time in opening his mouth, letting Gaara's tongue dominate his like all the other times.

Sitting down on the desktop (M/n) parted his legs so that Gaara can get in between them and closer to him. He chuckled impishly, pulling the taller male in for another kiss. "You've just become Kazekage, and you're going to have sex with me on your new desk?" Gaara shrugs his shoulders, implying that he didn't care.

(M/n) laughed even louder, smiling brightly at his beloved. The red head took in his cheerful expression, which seemed to lighten up the whole room. "You should smile more often, this past week you seemed depressed..." Gaara caressed (M/n)'s cheek softly. "If you're ever in pain, let me know." The ravenette nods his head. "I promise."

**Sorry** **this** **is** **short** **,** **it** **was** **more** **like** **a** **drabble** **than** **a** **oneshot** **.** **On** **top** **of** **that** **,** **it's** **not** **even** **February** **anymore** **...But that's not the point.**


	18. Chapter 15 ~ Introduce Yourself! Strange New Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you may get confused by the large amount of OCs, but they won't be there for long. I can't even keep track of all of them myself...

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 15~Introduce Yourself! Strange New Rivals║WARNING:** **_Yaoi Fic_ ** **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║ Note: I'm still publishing the Gaara valentine's special, and a certain number of requests for Kakashi, but I wanted to do this chapter first ^.^**

Third P.O.V

 

"This isn't looking good..." Hiruzen sighs, lacing his fingers. Souta and Kakashi stood side-by-side, both with serious expressions. "Should we get the scroll from him? See what's inside?" Souta asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "That won't work, he'll get suspicious, and probably more secretive. It is the Uchiha nature to be reserved in times of importance."

Kakashi releases a sigh, "I might be able to get it from him. He trusts me. It'll take some time, but I'm confident in myself." Souta grunts, giving his comrade a strange look. "3-4 months and he already entrusts his life to you? What perverted things have you done?" The silverette was extremely grateful for 75% of his face being covered.

"None, I've saved him from harm plenty of times. That's why he's taken a liking to me." Hiruzen clears his throat loudly, sending both of the Jonin threatening looks. "It's not the scroll that I'm worried about. We need to put a temporary seal on him, to make sure his chakra doesn't get out of hand. We can worry about the details later. Dismissed."

-Time Skip: Team 13-

 

"I'm Ryuu Suji! Nice to meet you stranger!" Hotaru sighs, murmuring 'fucking idiot'. "His name isn't stranger! It's (M/n) Uchiha, get it right!" Ayaka yells, pointing a finger at the violet haired male. "Hm? Aya-chan? Your chest is as flat as usual." She blushes red, covering her boobs with her arm. "I'll crush you!" The kunoichi screeches, glaring daggers.

"With what? Your weight?" "Aoi Kasumi." A male with dark blue eyes greets lazily, sticking out a hand. (M/n) grabs his hand, shaking it. "How do you do?" Aoi smirks faintly. "Fine, I suppose." The ravenette reluctantly looked to the last person, who seemed to be killing him with his green eyes. "A-And you...?"

"Shiroi Ookami." The brunette introduces blankly, turning back to converse with Hotaru. _They're both nearly identical, when it comes to attitude..._  "Don't mind him, I bet your dying to know our team number!" Ryuu swings an arm around his neck, grinning wildly. "Uh, sure....?" "Team 13." A sweat drop ran down (M/n)'s head.

"Team...13?" Ryuu releases an annoyed sigh, ruby eyes narrowing. "That's what I fucking just said isn't it?!" Raising his hands up in defense, (M/n) took a few steps back. "Temper, temper..." He let out a mushroom breath, closing his eyes. _Oh boy. This is gonna be interesting._  "Only 30 minutes until it's too late to turn in your application. Did you do it?"

Aoi asks, cocking a brow. "Yeah, as soon as we got them." Ayaka pitches in, smiling at the memory. "I got to hold (N/n)'s hand that day!" She turns red at the memory, squealing softly. "That means 30 minutes to get to the classroom!" (M/n) sprints off, leaving Hotaru and Ayaka behind. "...Idiot." The taller ravenette sighs.

-Time Skip: Sasuke's Sharingan-

 

(M/n) swallowed at the intense air that surrounded his brother. _He seems more...cold._  He couldn't help but tremble slightly at his newly gained Sharingan, which blazed tauntingly, easily showing that thirst for revenge he had. _It's nothing like Itachi's. It's more like Father's..._ "I want to fight you, right here, right now."

A male in a green jumpsuit jumped off of the railing, confronting Sasuke. "You want to fight me? Right here and now?" The older twin repeats, raising an eyebrow. "My name is Rock Lee, you said it's common courtesy to give your name first, right, Sasuke Uchiha?" Opening his eyes once more, the said teen smirks. "So you've heard of me?"

"People are always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me." (M/n) eyes fixated on his brother, whose expression was deadly serious "You've heard of the Uchiha clan and yet you still choose to challenge me? You must be more psycho than you look. If that's possible."

"If you want to know more about my clan, then I'll teach you ─ the hard way." Lee smirks, holding up an arm. "Bring it on." "Wait. I'll handle this freak. He's mine." Naruto interrupts, pouting a bit. "No thank you, I only want to fight the Uchiha." Naruto headed straight for him, releasing a battle cry which instantly turned into a real cry.

He was left spinning on his back and crashing into the wall. Sasuke stares at the older male, suddenly taking interest in him. _Wow, he's stronger than he looks._  Sakura thinks in amazement. Sasuke and Lee charge at each other, after Naruto's failed attempt at beating the odd-looking teen. _He's powerful. I don't think Sasuke can beat him._  

"I believe there are two types of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it. And those like me, the ones who have to train every day of our lives. Fact is your Sharingan is no match for my extreme taijutsu. Here is what I mean."  _And then there's me. I don't even **have** a Sharingan._

Lee kicks Sasuke up into the air, causing him to cough up some blood. His Sharingan darted around the room in a frenzy "Dancing Leaf Shadow." Sasuke states calmly. "Good eye. Now I will prove to you, that hard work beats out natural talent. You're finished" (M/n) frowns at the sight of Sasuke's Sharingan. _Stupid Sasuke with his stupid Sharingan. Always trying to take one over me._

"That's enough."

 

A red tortoise walked up beside (M/n) catching him by surprise. "KYA!" He jumped a few feet away, backing into a corner and pointing a finger. "You! I didn't even hear you!" The tortoise sweatdropped, before continuing his speech. "You, you were watching us the whole time?" Lee asks, looking ashamed.

"Of course I was! You _know_  that technique is forbidden!" Naruto stared at the duo dumbly. _He's talking to a turtle...and it's talking back._ "I am sorry, I did not mean to..." _Now he's apologizing to the turtle. Could that be...his sensei?!_ Naruto looked up, finding resolve in his answer. (M/n) gave them an odd glance, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The tortoise glared at Lee, causing him to jump back.

"I was not planning to use a forbidden jutsu! It was just - I got too into the fight - and I mean - you understand!" Naruto stood up running over to Sasuke and Sakura. At the same time, Hotaru, Ayaka, and Team 13 walked into the room. "What is that thing?" The kunoichi asks, pointing at Lee. "For a second, I thought we were talking about you." Ryuu says nonchalantly.

"Why I ought to ─" "What? Castrate me? I need to spread my genes or the world'll be a shitty place." Hotaru rolled his eyes as the egotistical ninja. "The only thing shitty is your brain." Shiroi insults, crossing his arms. Ryuu's face turned red in anger. "I'll throttle you!" Aoi yawns, closing his eyes. "You're all a handful..." He muttered calmly, resting his arms on the back of his neck.

 

A big poof of air explodes, revealing another male who looked significantly like Lee."How's it shakin' everybody?! Life treating you good?" He asks, doing some strange pose. Naruto, Ayaka, Ryuu, (M/n), and Sakura screamed in terror. Sasuke, Shiroi, Aoi, and Hotaru all sweatdropped, gazing at the male crazily. 

"What the hell?! It's an older version of that thing!" Ryuu yells, pointing to Lee. "He's got the biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost alive!" Aoi choked on his spit, chuckling silently. "Idiots." Hotaru grumbles, eyebrow twitching softly. "Hi Lee." The male does a thumbs up, grinning enough to have a star twinkle. "They're ridiculous..." Shiroi grumbles, unamused.

Lee swirled around, balling his fist. "Do not insult Gai-sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!" Ayaka's eyes narrowed. "He crawled out from under a damn turtle! How is that great?!" The ravenette grinds his teeth angrily, spit flying from his mouth as he yelled. "He did not crawl out─" "Give it a rest Lee. Now for your punishment!"

(M/n) winced as the green clad teen falls back from the force of the punch. "Cold-blooded...I like it." Ryuu smirks, laughing evilly. Aoi released a sigh, a sweatdrop sliding down his head. _Why am I on a team with this fool again?_  "Oh boy..." (M/n)'s forehead was a bright red from slapping it so much.  _The live definition of tough love..._

 

"I'm sorry Lee, but it was for your own good." Lee sat up, tears in his eyes. "Sen...Sensei."  A sunset suddenly appeared behind the two, taking the group of teenagers by surprise. "What type of romantic anime bullshit is this?" Ryuu questions, purple eyebrow twitching. "Oh Lee..." Gai had endless tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh sensei! I am...so sorry!" Lee was also crying an endless amount, his right cheek swollen. "Alright, it's over. You don't need to say anymore." Lee jumped into his master's arms whimpering out, "Sensei!" Ryuu, Ayaka, Naruto, and Sakura all gagged, while (M/n) released a relieved sigh. _I'm glad Kakashi doesn't act like this. I might have had to commit suicide..._

Sasuke and the others all deadpanned or gave disgusted looks. _How can I lose to someone that lame?!_  The tortoise also began to cry while Gai comforted his student, claiming everything was okay. "It's actually kind of sweet the way they're all huggy and stuff." Naruto grins, pointing at them. "Dumbass." Hotaru grunts, unable to imagine Souta doing that to him or Ayaka.

"You're just caught in between. You're too old to be called a boy and not yet grown enough to be called a man." After their Sensei-Student scene, Gai turned to look at the other Genin. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were on one side. Team 9 and 13 were mixed together, and (M/n) sat on the ground against the wall all by himself.

 _That kid...he's the one with **that**  inside of him._ Gai stares warily at the younger twin, remembering what Lord Third had announced to all the Jonin and Chuunin who had something to do with the exams. "You must be Kakashi's, Ayato's, and Souta's students." Ayaka blanched, sweat coming down at a rapid pace. _Why did he give (N/n) that perverted look?!_

"You know all of our sensei?" Aoi asks, raising an eyebrow. "Me and Kakashi are eternal rivals. Souta and I used to be on the same squad, and Ayato...he doesn't like me." "I can see why." Ryuu says without thinking. "Why you─" "Let it slide Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." Gai interrupts, grabbing his doppleganger's shoulder as he was about to pick a fight.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the sentence, before narrowing. "Huh? Where's he go?" Ayaka asks, searching for Gai. Transporting in front of (M/n), he grins broadly. "You need to go meet up with Kakashi for something important. Better be quick!" "Y-Yes sir!" (M/n) shouts, already by the door with a terrified expression.

-Time Skip: The Seal-

"You guys know about that?" (M/n) asks in alarm, taking a step back. Souta and Kakashi nods their head. "We just need to put a chakra seal on you, to make sure the Dark chakra doesn't get out of hand. It could destroy you and/or others around you, based on certain circumstances." The bluenette says, biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood.

"Like what happened to Shiroku. All of his organs had shattered with only a little of that chakra. So imagine what would happen with a lot." Kakashi reminds, grabbing the wire from his ninja pouch. "This is going to hurt, but I promise that as soon as it's over, the pain will disappear." He began to wrap the wires around (M/n), making sure to keep him bound tight but not too tight.

"You ready?" Souta asks, holding his thumb up, which dripped with blood. Swallowing thickly, the ravenette nods his head. "Sorry pal." He began to write the word "Seal" in kanji on (M/n)'s forehead with his blood. Blinking once, the youngest of the trio gazed up into Souta's brown eyes, wondering what happened.

"Did it work?" Kakashi asks, taking in his peer's befuddled expression. "No, it didn't. Come look." The silverette cautiously walked by him, looking at the pale forehead. A black smoky substance surrounded the kanji, making it dissolve into nothingness. "This is bad...We've got to inform the Hokage."

(M/n) chuckled slightly, his voice sounding like a mixture of three, which it was. The voices of Norawashii, [M/N 2.0], and (M/n) were mashed together. " _You don't believe that such a weak sealing technique could put away the strongest demon there is, do you? Foolish mortals. My chakra won't be at waste anytime soon._ "

" _You shall be grateful, I've decided to place my mercy on this vessel. Otherwise, the village Hashirama and Madara worked so hard to build, would have become nothingness. There's no being of innocence in this damned village._ " Souta and Kakashi glared at the possessed figure, his eyes a complete shade of black, including the sclera.

"You can't, not while you're sealed inside of him. It may have weakened, but not that much." Souta spoke sharply, clenching his jaw. Norawashii laughed again, grinning crazily. " ** _I already have the boy under my control. This seal can be broken as easy as one two three._** " Kakashi's eyes widened. _He made the deal?!_  " ** _We'll meet again someday, Kakashi the Thief and Souta the Betrayer._** "

(M/n) slumped, as if he was dead, the only thing moving being his chest. Ayato walked up to the duo, his voice deep yet smooth. "Go get some water and the other inform the Hokage. I'll make sure that he makes it in time of the first exam." Souta nods his head, disappearing with a puff of smoke. "Damn that brat, giving in without any thought..."

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: The First Exam│~│~│~│**

_Oh great, I'm sitting by Hotaru **and**  Shiroi..._

"My my. Seems like we'll have to put our plan into motion now."


	19. Chapter 16 ~ The First Exam

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 16~The First Exam║WARNING:** **_Yaoi Fic_ ** **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║Note: Due to my Netflix not being on, I've decided to use the manga for this chapter**

**Ayato Tora - Team 13's Sensei**

Third P.O.V

"Get up. We're going to be late." A gruff voice sounded, waking (M/n) from his slumber. Onyx eyes met annoyed blue ones as a brunette stared at the younger male. "(N/n), how are you feeling?" Kakashi asks, placing the towel back in the bucket. "It doesn't matter, in ten minutes, you'll be deemed as late and locked from the classroom."

"Ayato, a mass of dark chakra just overcame his body, don't you think he'll be in the slightest of pain?" Souta says, raising a brow. "I feel─" "Hurry up and put this on, then go straight to the classroom." Souta shoves a necklace with a single pendant hanging off the wiring into (M/n)'s face, completely contradicting his words.

"Damn hypocrite." Ayato grunts, sending a blank glare to the bluenette. "What are you waiting for? Hurry!" The ravenette swiftly grabs the necklace, panicking as he pulled it over his head. "Go! Go! Go!" Souta rushes, pushing (M/n) towards the door. "Y-Yes sensei!" He takes off with a cloud of dust behind him.

-Time Skip: The Rookies' Reunion-

 

"It took you long enough! And you left before we did!" Ayaka chastises while hugging (M/n) tightly around the neck. "Get off of him you cow! You're gonna crush his lungs!" Ino shouts, pointing a finger at the two-toned girl. "Why is your shirt wet?" Ryuu asks, chewing on a cookie while poking at his clothes.

"Why are you eating...?" (M/n) retaliates, gazing at the sweet oddly. "Because I fucking feel like it." _Well **that**  answers my question..._ "You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die..." Shikamaru grumbles, walking up to the group. "Oh! It's the Idiot Trio!" Naruto says, only to get scolded by the lazy ravenette.

"Your all making such a big fuss..." Aoi murmurs, slouching on a nearby bench. "Both Uchihas are mine! Bleh!" Ino pulls down her eyelid, sticking out her tongue at Sakura and Ayaka. "Yahoo! Found ya!" Kiba strolls up to the crew, Akamaru hanging on his head. (M/n) released an exasperated sigh, feeling claustrophobic.

"Oh boy...so many people." Hotaru clicks his tongue, turning to gaze at the small **est**  ravenette. "Don't complain idiot. You signed up for this." Shino and Hinata both appear beside Kiba. "Well, well. Everyone's together." The brunette smirks, eyes scanning the area. "Jeez, you guys doing this too?" Shikamaru mutters, looking unimpressed.

"All 17 of this year's rookie Genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we'll get. Eh Uchihas?" (M/n) shrugs his shoulders, pocketing his hands. "Hn, you seem confident Kiba." Sasuke says smoothly, barely glancing in his direction. "We did a lot of training. We won't lose to you." Kiba smirks as usual, only enraging a certain blonde.

"Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto yells, pointing a finger. Hinata apologizes for the brunette, claiming he didn't mean it in an offensive way. "Hey you guys. You should be more quiet." A male with gray hair and glasses walks up to the trio. "Who the hell asked you about your opinion Grandpa?" Ryuu snarls, ruby eyes glaring at the new member.

 

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like schoolgirls...jeez...This isn't a picnic." Aoi eyes narrowed slightly. _How does he know that? Information like that is nearly confidential..._  Shiroi set his jaw in annoyance, not wanting to be bothered be some stupid outcast. "Who do you think you are?" Ayaka asks, pursing her lips in irritation.

"I'm Kabuto. But instead of worrying about my name, you should look behind you." The group of rookies turned their heads, only to be met with a bunch of glaring eyes. "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain. They have short tempers." Ryuu pulls his lip back threateningly. "Nobody's temper is worst than mine. They better not set it off."

"Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies." (M/n) grunts, giving off the traditional Uchiha aura. He was beginning to not like this guy already. He discreetly insulted them like three times ─ sly bastard. "You remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto grins faintly, as if recalling a memory. "So this is your second time?" Sakura asks, raising a brow.

 

"Nope...My seventh time. The exams are held twice in a year, so this is my fourth year." Shikamaru released a troubled sigh. "Seems the exams are hard, this guy hasn't even passed yet. What a drag." (M/n) slings an arm over his shoulder, using the slightly taller male for support. "Well, maybe he's just stupid."

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam." Ayaka states in amazement. "That's right." Kabuto replies, hand still on his hip. "Wow, impressive..." Naruto compliments. The grey haired male pulled out a thick deck of cards, holding them in front of his face while chuckling. "Then I'll share some info with you cute rookies, with these nin-info cards."

 _Cute...?_  Ryuu's eyebrow twitched slightly as he glared at the bespectacled senior. "Nin-info cards?" Sakura asks, looking genuinely interested. Sasuke sent her a suspicious look, but kept his mouth closed anyways. "They are basically cards which have info burned onto them with chakra. I have four years worth, over 200 cards."

Kabuto placed a card on the floor, infusing chakra into it. "You can't see what's written on here unless you add chakra. For example..." He lifts up the card, exposing a graph with statistics on how many test takers were coming from each village. _This guy's fishy, how did he get all that information? It's definitely not from just being observant..._ Shiroi's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

-Time Skip: Meet Proctor Ibiki-

 

 _Oh great, I'm sitting by Hotaru **and**  Shiroi..._ (M/n) sighs depressively, hanging his head low. "My name is Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test." A Chuunin came by, placing a paper on his desk, which he shared with three other people. Hotaru was on his left, Shiroi was in front of him, Ryuu was at the end, and some stranger was to his right.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the chalkboard while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so pay attention." Ibiki begins to write as he spoke. _No questions...?_  Ayaka thinks, sweatdropping at the rule. "First rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points."

"The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth one point but, this test uses the Subtraction System. Basically if you answer all of your questions correctly, you keep your points. If you get three wrong, you're reduced to 7 points." Aoi yawned, tired of the tedious lecture. "The second rule: This is a team test. Whether you pass or not is determined by the team altogether."

 Shiroi glared at Ryuu, as if to say, 'You better not screw this up, or your dead meat.' Even though the look wasn't directed at (M/n), he still shivered from the murderous intent. _Talk about scary...Gaara has nothing on this guy. Actually, they're equal._  "Now, for the most important rule. The third rule, is that anyone caught cheating by the testing officers will have 2 points subtracted each time."

Ibiki smirks, knowing that he was getting some of the Genin nervous. Kotetsu grinned evilly, saying, "We'll have our eyes on you guys." Clearing his throat, Ibiki continues to speak. "Realize that the pathetic ones who get caught are destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to obtain the level Chuunin, be proud ninjas."

Ayaka gulps at the intense look in her proctor's eye. "The last rule, is that if one of your teammates get zero points, he _and_  his teammates will fail." Sakura and Sasuke blanched, while Naruto sweated bullets. "I sense that two people want to kill me..." His teeth chattered loudly. _Well so much for covering him..._ Sakura thinks depressively.

-Time Skip: The Secret Behind the Test-

"The exam will last one hour. Okay...Begin!" (M/n) rapidly turned his paper over, writing his name at the top. He easily answered the first question, which was a cryptogram. _Next, number 2. 'Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters, For enemies who appear in the circumference of the range, explain attack options using this distance. Show your work.'_

(M/n) grinned slightly. _This'll be easy, Big brother already taught me this stuff. Well **most**  of it._ His confident composure slowly began to break at question 6. Meanwhile, Sasuke's confidence was going up, as he realized the purpose of the test. _I can't answer a single one of these questions. This test is encouraging cheating. Besides, he said if we get caught, we only lose points...I'll just have to cheat in a way where I won't get caught._

Activating his Sharingan, he swiftly copied the hand movements of the person in front of him, while making it seem like it was his own doing. Hotaru easily sensed (M/n)'s slight unnerved state, and scooted his paper closer to the smaller ravenette. Looking up in shock, the pale teen gazes at the paper questioningly.

Hotaru nods his head barely, enough for only (M/n) to see. The Uchiha grinned gratefully, discreetly writing down the answers without getting caught. Closing his blue eyes, Hotaru felt something swirl in his chest. _He's not so bad...But he's still an idiot._  Aoi yawned, flipping his test over so that no one could see his answers and Ayaka fancily wrote her name before turning her test over as well.

(M/n) and Hotaru stiffened as a kunai landed on the person to their right. "Whoa! What was that for?!" The man quickly regained his composure, and turned to anger in order to ease out his fear. "You messed up 5 times. You _fail_." Kotetsu says smoothly, smirking impishly. "No...No way...!" "The two on his team, get out of here. Right now." The teammates of his cursed as they made their way out.

-Time Skip:The Tenth Question!-

 

After about half an hour, and many more cheaters gone, Ibiki finally began to speak. "Ok, and now for the tenth question." Hotaru grunts softly, "It's about time..." Ibiki stood up, fixing his trench coat. "Now, before we begin, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." The classroom was filled with complaints.

"Heh, nice timing." Ibiki greets Kankuro, who returned from his 'bathroom break'. "Was your doll playing beneficial?" The kabuki-painted male goes rigid, before pretending that nothing happened. _He saw through Crow..._  "Just sit down." The bald male demands, before returning to speaking to the Genin.

"I'll now explain, these are...the rules of desperation. First, for the tenth question: You must decide if you will take it or not." Temari got angry, slamming her hands on the table. "Choose?! What if we choose not to?!" Ibiki closes his eyes for a brief moment. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail! Along with your two teammates."

Ryuu stood up furiously. "Then what type of dumbass question is that?! Of course we'll take the fucking tenth question!" Ibiki ignores his vulgar outburst, continuing on to the next rule. "And now, the other rule." Ayaka and Sakura glance up warily. _More? Give it a break already!_  "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, you lose your chance of becoming Chuunin _EVER_!"

(M/n) inhaled shakily, unable to stop the trembling in his body. _Never become Chuunin?! Then I'll never get to go on stronger missions, and hopefully then one that will have me engage with Itachi..._  Kiba growls angrily, standing up, protesting that many of the Genin there has taken the test before.

Ibiki only laughs, before getting serious. "You guys were unlucky. This year, it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident they'll make it should leave this room now and take the exams again next year." Aoi clicked his tongue, unfazed by his words. _He sure knows mental manipulation, but I'm smarter than that._

Hotaru sends (M/n) a look that dared him to raise his hand if he wanted to. _Stay Genin, or die by Hotaru. At least if I'm stuck Genin, I'll be alive!_  The ravenette bitterly clasped his hands in his lap, keeping them away from sight. Many people had given up, and decided to take the test next year, and (M/n) desperately wanted to be one of those people.

He watched as Naruto shakily rose his hand. _Perhaps it's for the best. If he ever wants to have a shot at becoming Hokage...Unfortunately I don't have a choice, considering there's three murderers surrounding me._ "W-What?" Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk loudly. "Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it, even if I'm stuck being Genin forever, I'll _still_  become Hokage! I'm not afraid!"

(M/n) felt a sense of resolve overwhelm his body, causing him to smile brightly and chuckle a bit. _Who am I kidding? My ninja status won't matter, I'll still get my answers. Thank you Naruto, you truly stray from the crowd ─ in a good way._ "I'll ask again, your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki warns.

"I never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my Ninja Way." Everyone's worries seem to go away, the Genin all smiling or smirking ─ besides the more stoic ones like Gaara and Shiroi. _84 left, that's more than I expected..._ Ibiki muses. "Good decision. Now to everyone still in this room...I congratulate you and passing the first test!"

(M/n) jumped up happily, hugging Hotaru. "What the hell are you doing idiot?! Let go!" His words fell on deaf ears as the smaller ravenette kept on saying "Thank you" over and over again. Ayaka laughs at her teammates flustered expression. _I knew it would've taken some time, but their bond has finally formed..._

Ibiki grinned brightly at all of the Genin, congratulating them once more. Although many were confused and asked questions, they eventually understood how they passed. "Ya know, he should smile more." Ryuu suggests, noticing how much more kind Ibiki seemed when smiling. Hotaru stiffened, before pulling (M/n) underneath the desk out of instinct.

A loud crash sounded through the room and glass flew everywhere, taking most people by surprise. (M/n) let out a mushroom sigh, staring at the big shard of glass that was in the back of his chair, where his chest would've been. "Thanks Taru." The taller ravenette shoved him away, leaving from underneath the desk. "A 'you're welcome' would'e been nice too..."

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" A woman with spiky purple hair placed in a ponytail, and clad in a _very_  revealing outfit made her dangerous yet grand opening. "I am the examiner for the second test Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! Follow me!" Everyone stared at her in puzzlement, even Ryuu had nothing to say.

Aoi released a sigh, "She's one of _those_  girls..." Ibiki stares at the woman unimpressed. "Bad timing." He says simply. Sakura deadpanned, _This examiner...is a bit Naruto-ish..._  "84?! Ibiki you left 28 teams?! The test was too easy this time!" The psychology-fanatic closes his eyes, grinning softly. "This time, there was a lot of outstanding ones."

"Bah, that's fine...I'll cut them at least in half by the end of the second test." A shiver dances down (M/n)'s spine, and he gets an odd feeling of nausea. "I'm getting excited..." "In which way, might I ask?" Ryuu blurts, causing Anko to laugh loudly. "I like you kid, you got guts!" The red eyed male smirks in Shiroi's direction. "Hear that? She likes me."

-Time Skip: The Forest of Death-

"I hear Orochimaru plans on attacking that Uchiha boy during this test." A male says, peering over the tree curiously. "Whom? Sasuke or (M/n)?" Another male asks, gazing at the twins interacting with a large group of rookies.  "Sasuke of course, he knows not to lay hands on the latter. I believe the warning you gave him was more than sufficient."

The duo catches Orochimaru's greedy eyes peering at the elder twin. "My, my. Seems like we'll have to put our plan into motion now." "Yes. It's best to get him acquainted with us now, we might even be the main factor in awakening his Sharingan." The first male to speak chuckles. "This is going to be fun."

**A/N: As you see, I had to hurry and get to the second test, because that's where most of the action is going to go down ^.^ The first test was boring to watch anyways.**

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 17 - The Second Exam! Confrontment with the Target│~│~│~│**

"Alright! Let's get this over with!"

_What's this...another Uchiha?_


	20. Chapter 17 ~ The Second Exam! Confrontment With the Target

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 17~The Second Exam! Confrontment with the Target║WARNING: _Yaoi Fic_ ║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║ Note: Due to my Netflix not being on, I've decided to use the manga for this chapter.**

Third P.O.V

 ****(M/n) gulped as he stared into the forest. It wasn't the little [big] creatures he saw in there, it was the fact that he felt someone staring at him, but he didn't know who or where. _Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this..._ "This place is creepy." Ayaka says, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm. The ravenette sent her an annoyed look, but made no move to get rid of her.

"Yeah..." Sakura agrees, not bothering to bicker with her love rival. "You'll soon find out, why this is called the 'Forest of Death'." Anko says, adding on to the eerie aura. Naruto grunts in disbelief, before mocking the odd woman, placing his hands on his hips and moving like a chicken with its egg stuck in its butt. "You'll soon find out why this is called the 'Forest of Death'. You think that scares me?!"

Naruto points an accusatory finger at her. "That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Anko smiles at the blonde. "Yeah...you're spirited..." She suddenly takes out a kunai and throws it in his direction, scratching his cheek. "Kids like you are quickly killed." She laughs, before licking the blood off of his cheek. "Spraying that red blood that I love." Ryuu raises an eyebrow at her. "That's one psycho bitch..."

(M/n)'s eyes widened at the burst of wind that flew right past him and towards Anko. The violet haired woman was already prepared, taking out another blade. "Here's your kunai..." The raven haired man says, his freakishly long tongue holding the said item. _I definitely don't want to mess with her..._  "Why thank you."

"But you know, don't sneak up behind me..." Anko spins the kunai skillfully before placing it back in her holster, "...unless you want to die." Slipping his tongue back into her mouth, the man begins to speak. "No...I just get excited when I see blood, plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it." Naruto looked at his tongue, before seeing if his could go as long, in which he failed ─ miserably.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test. Hehehe this should be fun." The blonde glared at his proctor, holding his cheek. _You're the most blood thirsty..._ "Now, before we start the second test, there's something I have to pass out. You must sign these agreement forms." Aoi raised his eyebrow slightly, blue eyes showing a hint of curiosity.

-Time Skip: Knocking at Death's Door-

 

"What?" Naruto says, still covering his cut. "There will be deaths in this one. And if I don't have you sign these, it will be all my responsibility." Anko says all the while grinning innocently. "I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in that booth behind me."

"Simply put, this test is going to be the ultimate survival test." Shikamaru released a disappointed sigh while grabbing a paper from the stack. _Survival...man this test sucks..._ "First I'll explain the area in which it takes place." Anko revealed a scroll from her breast pocket, and unrolled it, showing a map. "Around Training Ground 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and tower in the centre. The distance from the gate to the tower is about 10 kilometers."

"During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task." Anko holds out another scroll which was smaller than the last. "Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. There are 84 people here. Half, 14 will get 'Heaven' and the other 'Earth'. In order to pass, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

 _That means that 14 teams will most definitely fail..._ Hotaru clenched his jaw in slight annoyance. _This is going to be a pain in the ass._  "However, there is a time limit, 120 hours which is exactly 5 days." (M/n) stiffened. _5 days? That isn't really a lot of time when you think about it logically._  "Five days?!" "What about dinner?!" Ino wails as Choji complains. "You're on your own. The forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants. And 14 teams passing is not likely."

Choji's head dropped down in despair. "As the days prolong, your goal will seem farther away, and your sleeping time will decrease. With many enemies crawling around, you won't have much rest anyways. So not only do you fail by losing a scroll, but some will die from the harsh environment." Anko suddenly smiles again, preparing to explain how you get disqualified.

-Time Skip: Skills of the Team 9-

"I think Hotaru should keep the scroll, he's the strongest of us three." (M/n) suggests, handing the taller ravenette the Heaven scroll. "We should formulate a plan for when we get in there. It's the most efficient way to pass this exam." Ayaka nods her head, before grinning. "Well, since my mother is a medic-nin, she often teaches me about plants we can eat and stuff. I also know a bit of medical ninjutsu as well."

(M/n) shivers slightly, he felt those eyes on him again. Shaking it off, he focused back onto the task at hand. "I'm good at trap setting and strategic battles. Taijutsu would have to be my most powerful asset, I'm still working on new jutsu." Hotaru hums, then smirks proudly. "Ayaka will be in charge of the food and our health, you'll set up traps for when we sleep, and we'll both do the fighting." The Chuunin who was standing in front of the gate smiled at them.

"It's like you guys were made for this. Give em hell." He unlocks the gate and they all run in. "Alright! Let's get this over with!" (M/n) shouts, leaping onto a tree. "Don't go so far ahead! Idiot!" Hotaru snarls in annoyance, doing a front flip so that he could land on a branch ahead of him. "That doesn't mean leave me behind!" Ayaka glares at both males. Once the trio reached a clearing, they slowed down.

"We're at least 9 kilometers [5 miles] away." (M/n) takes a look at his surroundings. "We haven't ran into any enemies yet..." Hotaru clicks his tongue, scanning the area once more. "5 days. (M/n), set up a typical catching trap. We'll weed out the weak ones and check their scrolls. Until then, we'll set up a camp at least half a mile from here, we'll check the trap in 3 hours." Nodding his head, the pale teen grabs out a few wires and transforms a stick into a Heaven scroll.

-Time Skip: The Magic Word-

 

"Set up a camp you say? With what exactly?" (M/n) crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. Hotaru grunts, refusing to admit he was _slightly_  wrong. "Gather some sticks and you'll see." Ayaka covers her mouth, muffling her laughter. "What are you going to do, build a tree house? Everyone's going to see a house in the middle of the damn forest." A vein throbbed on the ravenette's forehead. "Will you just _listen_?! Fucking idiot!"

"Hn. You're not my best friend anymore." (M/n) says bluntly, glaring at the taller male. "I never was to begin with! Go get some damn wood!" Hotaru pointed a finger into the forest. Turning his head rebelliously, the Uchiha refused, "Magic word?" "Now!" "Wrong. Try again." "...Please?" "Wrong. Try again." Ayaka sighs, leaving the duo to bicker as she went to get firewood. "So much for the perfect team..."

-Time Skip: Three Little Ninja-

_.:.Day 2.:._

"What do you know, it actually worked..." (M/n) murmurs, looking at the three Genin. "Here's their scroll." Ayaka says, grabbing it. "H-Hey! Give that back! It's ours!" The blue haired teen struggled to move, being as he was hung upside down, arms bound to his side and bleeding from the pressure. "No, it's _ours_. We won't kill you, but you better hope the next bunch is as merciful as us." _Weaklings such as yourselves don't need to survive._

Hotaru turns around, and prepares to walk off before he realized that (M/n) wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" Ayaka asks swirling around to face him. "Nothing...Let's go to the tower." _What's this...another Uchiha?_  (M/n) swallowed thickly, the chakra signature didn't lie, there was definitely another one of his clansmen around. 

"So he's caught on. This one is interesting..." "Hn, must be the demon inside that enhanced his senses." Team 9 casually walked towards the tower, even though they were all actually on high alert. "This was incredibly easy..." Ayaka murmurs, playing with a random flower she found. "Thanks to me." (M/n) says proudly. "It was _my_  idea..." Hotaru grunts, sending his teammate a halfhearted glare. "Yeah, yeah. Killjoy."

 

"I despise yet love that word. 'Kill', it has a twisted ring to it, don't you think?" (M/n)'s heartbeat accelerated considerably as he took a few steps away. "Get in formation!" Hotaru orders, and instantly, the trio was back-to-back in a distorted triangle. " **Which one are we after again?**  The one with the paper fan symbol." Ayaka inhaled shakily, eyes widening at the plant/man that smoothly slid out of a tree.

"W-What is that?" Her kunai trembled from her hands. "(M/n) Uchiha, I'm sure you sensed me long before now. My name is Madara." The pale teen's mouth opened and closed as he looked at the masked male before him. "Madara? But isn't he dead? Or he should be, especially by now." The Sharingan from behind the mask glowed brightly. "How I survived is none of your concern. I am here to help you awaken your Bloodline Limit. Zetsu."

Hotaru gasped as he was suddenly surrounded by a whole bunch of identical colorless males, all charging straight for him. "What are you doing?! You said you were going to help!" (M/n) shouts angrily and fearfully. Something told him that he wouldn't be able to beat this man."I am." Hotaru grabs one of the Zetsus, throwing him at three others. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" He slaughtered the small group, only to be pursued by more.

"You..." (M/n) charged at Madara, a kunai in his hand. The elder made no effort to move out of the way, as the blade went right through his body. "A hologram?" "No, this is my real body..." Just as he responded, Madara sent a bone crushing kick to (M/n)'s stomach, causing him to skid across the dirt. Wiping the blood from his mouth, the younger Uchiha shakily stood back up, glaring at his enemy. "Earth Binding Jutsu!"

Ayaka attempted to keep the original Zetsu at bay, only to realize he sunk into the ground. "Where...?" She quickly jumped onto a tree branch just as he appeared from her last spot. "She's fast on her feet... **But for how long?** " _There has to be some sort of loophole to that jutsu of his..._ (M/n) ignored the throbbing in his ribs and ran straight for Madara, attacking relentlessly. All his efforts went in vain as he was grabbed from the neck and raised off of the ground.

"For someone with so much potential, you do not think before you act." (M/n) said nothing, looking dead into Madara's eyes. "You sure about that?" He poofed into a giant piece of log, at the same time, a paper bomb went off, taking the older Uchiha by surprise.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 18 - Awaken! (M/n)'s Dark Power│~│~│~│**

_Please...lend me your strength!_

" ** _What a pest. I thought those type of Uchiha were gone._** "

**A/n: Bwahaha! Cliffhanger! I finished my last PFT ever! SO glad, no more running miles or push-ups! *cries tears of joy***


	21. Chapter 18 ~ Awaken! (M/n)'s Dark Power

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 18~Awaken! (M/n)'s Dark Power║WARNING: _Yaoi Fic_ ║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan, own nothing except for my drawings, everything goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

**Maa, you guys really seem to like the Kakashi x [M/n] thing ^.^**

Third P.O.V

 

 _I didn't get him..._ (M/n) stared at the masked man, who walked away from the smoke completely unharmed. "Very clever of you. However." His onyx eyes widened as Madara vanished from his sight in a swirling motion, before landing in front of him the same way. "It isn't enough to beat me." The younger Uchiha took a step back, shaking slightly in fear.

"That wasn't a jutsu. As I said before, this is my real body." Madara took out a kunai and wrapped it with an explosive tag before tossing it in (M/n)'s direction. It was all so quick, that his mind didn't process it until the smell of smoke wafted into his nose. The ravenette cried out as the explosive detonated right in front of him, pieces of metal from the kunai digging into his skin.

"(M/n)!" Ayaka yelps as Zetsu cornered her, licking his lips. " **Seems like her time's out, heh.**  I wonder how she tastes." Tears welled up in her baby blue eyes, something deep in the kunoichi's heart telling her that this may be the last time seeing light. _At least I put up a fight._ Hotaru sucked in a breath, panting heavily. "They just keep coming..."

His hands trembled from being weak and nearly without chakra. _Those damn things latched onto me and sucked my chakra like a bunch of leeches._  "Nothing's changed." Madara says in a disappointed tone, walking up to the fallen boy. "Unless, the gene just skipped you. After all, the Sharingan _is_  rare, even within the clan."

 

His eye widened slightly in surprise as (M/n) grabbed his leg, squeezing it viciously. A menacing glare was situated on his newly awakened Sharingan, which had two tomoes in one eye, and two in the other. _Please...lend me your strength!_  A black substance coated his body and suddenly, it burned to breathe.

"Hn, you never fail to surprise me, (M/n)." The younger raven was silent, staring dead into Madara's eyes. His sclera changed into an inky color, adding onto the intensity of his newborn Dojutsu. "To be able to call on Norawashii so easily. Unfortunately, having instant access to him will meddle with my plans."

(M/n) cracked his neck, before closing his eyes and sighing. " ** _What a pest. I thought those type of Uchiha were gone._** " [M/n 2.0] spoke, shrugging out his shoulders. A wicked smirk spreads across his pale lips. " ** _And, it wasn't Master Norawashii whom he called on. It was his_ true _self._** " Hotaru's breath got caught in his lungs as he stared at (M/n)'s body.

**"There's something in you...A true beast. Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it."**

"His 'true self' you say?" Madara raises a hidden brow, mockery in his tone. [M/n 2.0] scowled at him, melding his hand together quickly before ending with the horse sign. " ** _Dark Style: Death's Grip._** " The forest ground rumbled slightly as a black clawed hand protruded from the floor, reaching out for Madara. The elder hissed as the chakra seeped through his clothes and went straight for his flesh.

Jumping back, he dodged the hand which kept going down underneath the ground then back up similar to a dragon, before it stopped, vanishing into thin air. " ** _Don't make fun of me! I'll put an end to your existence!_** " Madara landed on the earth, putting his hand on the floor to prevent him from sliding any further.

"You can manipulate Dark Chakra. Why is that?" [M/n 2.0] sucked on his teeth, glaring at the taller male. " ** _If I tell you, I'll have to kill you._** " The ravenette stood up, dusting off his clothes. "You think you can defeat me? I haven't _nearly_  shown you the full extent of my power. This doesn't even scratch of the surface." Madara laughed, Sharingan spinning wildly.

" ** _Those who brag the most, are usually too confident in themselves, and turn out to be weak._** " [M/n 2.0] grunts, placing a hand on his hip. The Uchiha shrugs his shoulders carelessly, tilting his head to crack his neck. "You're a nuisance. A problem to my plan, you're the reason why (M/n) can easily give in to his dark power."

Madara does some hand signs, and a sealing pattern surrounds [M/n 2.0]. " ** _This is ─ !_** " "Yes, the Uchiha clan's secret sealing technique. Do me a favor and stay quiet for a little while." The possessed raven glares at Madara, once he found out he couldn't move. Removing his gloves and lifting his mask up enough to reveal his lips, the masked man bit his finger, drawing blood.

He casually wrote seal on the special paper and walked up to [M/n 2.0]. " ** _That seal will only last half a month. We already made the deal._** " Madara lifts up the younger's shirt, placing the sealing paper on his torso. "I know. That's enough to save me the time I need. Zetsu, handle those two brats." Nodding his head, the plant/man quickly strike Ayaka and Hotaru on the back of their necks.

The ravenette kicked [M/n 2.0] onto his knees, using his gloved hand to keep his chin up. Glaring up spitefully, [M/n 2.0]'s Sharingan deactivated, causing his eyes to melt back into it's usual ruby color. "Good boy." Madara chuckles, his visible lips curving into a smirk. "Fuu." He made a one-hand seal, saying a single word.

**Fuu means 'seal'.**

The markings that surrounded the duo were sucked straight into the paper causing [M/n 2.0] to yell in agony. He tried to wrench his head away from Madara's tight grip but it was all to no avail. "If you keep screaming like that, you'll draw attention. ANBU is keeping a close eye on you now. Or at least they were." The sealing paper melted into his skin, leaving no trace of being there.

All of the black substance was sucked back into (M/n)'s body as his eyes returned to their natural onyx color and white sclera. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and he slumped forwards, only for Madara to catch him. "We'll take them to the tower." _Now that Norawashii is out of the way for a while, the ANBU and Hokage will back off._

 _Once Norawashii cracks the seal again, (M/n) will have learned to control his chakra, thus leaving that fact unknown to Konoha. This means that the security around him will loosen up and when the time is right..._  Madara stares at the boy he slung lazily over his shoulder. "His wounds are starting to look bad..." White Zetsu states, watching the blood drip from his fingertips.

Sighing in annoyance, Madara remembered that (M/n) won't be able to heal as quickly now that Norawashii is back to step 1. "Fine, the river is a few meters ahead. I'll clean him up and wrap his wounds there. Can't have him die on me, he's essential to the plan." _He's already becoming a handful..._

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

_"I told you to lend me power, not take over my body!" (M/n) fumed, clenching his fist. [M/n 2.0] stared distastefully at the chains on his neck, wrists, and ankles. "W-What happened? Why are you bound like that?" Grunting, the yin half turned away, glaring at the fire. "_ **That stupid Madara bastard redid the seal. Master's going to be pissed.** _"_

_"What does that mean? I won't be able to see you anymore? Will you still be able to train me? Wh─" "_ **Shut up! I don't know!** _" (M/n)'s lips instantly slid shut, as if he was use to the behavior ─ which he was, thanks to his father. "...Sorry." **Oh boy, why the hell am I apologizing? He's the one who took over my body and got his ownself in this problem.**_

_[M/n 2.0] frowned at his crestfallen expression. With a click of his tongue, he attempted to comfort his other part, in his own way."_ **Don't you even think about comparing me to that man. I'm nothing like Fugaku. You needn't worry, everything'll be fine. It's just half a month.** _"  (M/n) nods once, "See ya." The candles went out, and everything was silent._

**.:.Original.:.**

 

-Flashback-

_"Itachi has already awakened the Sharingan at your age." Fugaku puts down Sasuke's optimistic aura, his smile slowly going away. "Oh..." Mikoto sent a sympathetic look towards the elder twin. (M/n) was silent, staring at his food. Everyone has begun eating except for him. "What's wrong, you haven't touched your dinner yet."_

_"Nothing, I'm just not hungry is all." He replied softly to his mother, before getting up and going into his room. **They don't even have the time to scold me anymore for being wasteful...** (M/n)'s eyes watered slightly, it was almost as if they were avoiding him. It's bad enough that the clan sent him scared or wary looks all the time._

_Itachi was always on missions now, and when he came back, Fugaku hogged him up or he was dead tired and didn't want to be bothered. **It's lonely, even though I'm surrounded by a lot of people, I still...** A tear dripped off of the tip of his nose, followed by another one, and another. He was silently crying in his room, gripping his shirt tightly._

_"Mother and Father are always so busy worrying about the clan or Sasuke and Big Brother. But, where do I come in? When will they have time for me?"_

**They neglected you...You were always alone...You've always felt bitter**

_"What am I doing...?" (M/n) whispered to himself. He had successfully sneaked out of the Uchiha compound, and was prepared to go into the forest where Itachi did his shuriken training. **I wonder if they've noticed by now...** "I better not hold my breath. Even if they did find me, I'll just get yelled at by Father then sent into my room ─ like always."_

_Finding new resolve in himself, (M/n) straightened himself out, before walking towards the forest. **They don't care, they never cared.**  He sniffled slightly at the thought. He used to be like his brother, eager to please his dad, but he began to notice something. Yes, Fugaku would act annoyed, but he still managed to watch **Sasuke's**  trick. Never once was his eyes on his other son._

**The attention was _never_  on you...No one cared about your ideals...Father didn't even spare you a look**

_"You've got to be my most misbehaved child! No! You're my **only** misbehaved child! Itachi and Sasuke has never acted like this! If I wasn't there to hold you the day you were born, I doubt you'd even be my son."  Fugaku glared fiercely at his troublemaker, who was trying doubly hard not to bust out in tears. In a spur of the moment, (M/n) glowered back at his father._

_"You're a jerk! All I want is for you to accept me! But I'm never good enough for you! I hate you!" Fugaku growled angrily, and out of pure instinct smacked (M/n) across the face. "You watch your damn mouth. I've had enough! Quit being a fucking brat and pull yourself together! Dismissed." The elder hissed, directing his hand towards the shoji screen._

 

_(M/n) stared incredulously at his father. **He just...like I was...He slapped me as if I was another adult!**  Fugaku returned the stare, onyx eyes daring him to test his authority again. "(M/n), I said leave. Go to your room and don't come out until dinner." The boy stood up and ran out of the meeting room, wiping his tears that fell at a quick pace._

**You've always felt bitter...They left you all alone, locked away in your room...Now tell me straight to my face, that you didn't feel the least bit angry!**

_No..._

**They pushed you to the side like you weren't important...You've always felt bitter...You were always alone...No one cared about your ideals.**

_Shut up..._

**Father didn't even spare you a glance...They pushed you to the side...You were always alone...Tell me straight to my face!**

_Go away..._

**They neglected you...The attention was _never_  on you...You were always alone...Now tell me straight to my face, that you've always felt bitter...**

"(M/n)!" The ravenette jerked awake, breathing heavily. He tenderly touched his cheek, where he had been slapped in his dream. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ayaka bombarded him with questions, getting in his face. "Why are you crying?" (M/n) wiped his eyes, realizing that there was, indeed, tears there. "I don't know..."

He stared at his hands, which were bandaged up. In fact, both of his arms have been bandaged, so had his torso, and a regular band-aid was on his cheek. "Ayaka, I think you went a bit overboard." Hotaru sent Ayaka a look, who in turn, switched her gaze to (M/n). "I didn't do that. We awakened a few minutes ago."

"...Madara..." (M/n) pressed a hand to his forehead. "Alright, so you two weren't badly injured or anything?" Hotaru sighs, Gaara's word replaying in his head. "We're fine." _Just what are you, (M/n) Uchiha?_  "They dropped us off a few meters away from the tower. We'll make it in 15 minutes at the most." He finishes, pushing himself away from the tree and towards the tower.

_Now tell me straight to my face, that you've always felt bitter..._

_**I have.** _

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 19 - Three Days of Rest, Three Days of Nightmares│~│~│~│**

"I've always been alone...I've always felt _bitter_."

_" **Tell me, what is it that you desire? Whatdo you yearn for, what is your ultimate goal?** " _


	22. Chapter 19 ~ Three Days of Rest, Three Days of Nightmares

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 19~Three Days of Rest, Three Days of Nightmares║WARNING:** _**Yaoi Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan own nothing except for my drawings, everything else goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

**A little Kakashi x {M/n} for you sensei-student lovers.**

Third P.O.V

"Where's the necklace I gave you?" Souta asks, pointing at (M/n)'s neck. The ravenette silently glanced down, realizing that the necklace wasn't there. "Oh boy...Was it important?" He questions monotonously, feeling exhausted ever since his fight with Madara. " _Yes._ It had a sealing formula embedded inside." The bluenette takes a closer look at his temporary student.

"You don't have to worry about that. Some man sealed Norawashii away." The pale teen murmurs. "Are you feeling alright?" (M/n) nods his head. "Just tired is all..." Knees bucking, the Genin fainted. _His chakra is nearly depleted..._ Souta frowns, saving him from falling. "So much trouble." The older male walks through a door that leads to a large room connected to many other rooms.

"Is he okay, Souta-sensei?" Ayaka questions, eyes brimming with tears. She was fearful ─ terrified of the idea of that masked man and his lackey returning to bother them again. "He's fine. It's only his lowness in chakra." Kakashi strolls up to the crew, eyes instantly settling on the young boy in Souta's arms. "I'll take it from here..."

Nodding his head in understanding, the bluenette hands (M/n) over to the taller Jonin, not asking any questions. "We have some things to discuss later on tomorrow. Don't be late." The silver haired man does an eye smile, before walking off, "I won't." He cradled the Uchiha's head close, releasing a relieved yet distressed sigh. _How much more suffering can you handle, (N/n)?_

-Time Skip: [Day 1/3] Kakashi's Heartfelt Disclosure ~ Scene 1-

 

Kakashi ran his fingers through the silky raven locks, staring at (M/n) with a concerned gaze. He had already pulsed some chakra into the younger's system, so that he can reassure himself that his student wouldn't die. "I haven't cared for someone like this in a long while..." Hand slipping down to cup a pale cheek, the elder rubbed his skin.

It was soft, as usual, but it had an earthy smell to it, courtesy from the outdoors. Kakashi let his lips graze against the slightly chapped pink ones, desperately waiting for his beloved to break out into a goofy grin, claiming that he was playing around and felt perfectly fine. However, not all dreams have a happy ending.

Onyx eye slipping shut, the silverette rested his forehead on top of (M/n)'s, settling on basking in his light body warmth instead. _You better wake up soon. I miss your smile..._ Kakashi crawled onto the fairly large mattress, turning to lay on his back and pulling up his mask. He laced his fingers with the slumbering teen, before drifting off himself.

-Time Skip: What's Your Desire-

 

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

_"_ **_Come here boy._ ** _" (M/n) couldn't see, but he most definitely could hear. Following the deep voice, something told the raven that this was Norawashii talking to him. His feet dragged against the dusty floor which had tribal markings carved into them. The candles lit up before he could step past them, showing him the way to a cage._

_"_ **_Tell me, what is it that you desire? What do you yearn for, what is your ultimate goal?_ ** _" A smoky substance morphed into a tall male with long inky hair placed in a ponytail and two black horns resting on his head. A red robe covered his body, and his eyes were completely black. "My brother...I desire the return of my elder brother..."_

_Norawashii chuckles at his answer, not bothering to lean on the cage, knowing that it would burn him. "_ **_Your brother? Is that all, or is there more? Humans_ ** **are** _**greedy creatures.** _ _" (M/n) blinks blankly, as if he didn't properly process what the demon said. "_ **_Go on, my insatiable host._ ** _" The ravenette nods, before continuing._

_"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to know the pain of being alone." Humming, the taller male smirks. "_ **_You fear of being abandoned. That is why we will push others away ─ leave you on your own so that you won't be abandoned. I will be here for you. I will never abandon you._ ** _" (M/n)'s eyes watered slightly. "You lie."_

"I've always been alone...I've always felt _bitter._ "

_"_ **_Oh? Do you wish to embrace this bitterness? You feel as if your pain makes you stronger?_ ** _" The ravenette stays silent for a bit as Norawashii attempts to understand him. "They neglected me. No one cared about my ideals...However, now is different. I have others I can place my faith in." All of the rookies appeared in (M/n)'s head._

_The demon releases a sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "_ **_You'll see in due time, and you'll come crawling back to me, begging for my affection._ ** _" (M/n) frowns, turning around and walking away, "Hn." The candle lights burned out in one swoop. "_ **_Now...about this wretched seal._ ** _"_

**.:.Original.:.**

(M/n) awoke to the sound of soft snoring and warm heat encasing his right side of his body. A familiar musky scent of cologne drifted into his nose, alerting him immediately of who it was. He curled up into Kakashi's body, trying to shake off the odd feeling dwelling in his gut. "You worry too much, sensei..."

-Time Skip: [Day 1/3] Kakashi's Heartfelt Disclosure ~ Scene 2-

**WARNING: SEXUAL ACTIVITIES**

"(N/n), are you awake?" Kakashi asks softly, gazing down at the smaller male with a concerned expression. The ravenette groans, burying his face deeper into his sensei's chest. "No." Smiling lightly, the elder rolls onto his back, releasing a sigh. (M/n) pokes his head up, before flushing softly, realizing that the silverette was still watching him.

"You seem quite awake to me." Kakashi laughs a bit while the Uchiha does the traditional, 'Hn'. "I've been lonely without you." He stares at his student forlornly, turning back onto his side so that he can observe the pale teen better. "Yeah? It's been boring without Team 7... not that Team 9 was bad or anything..."

(M/n) stared at Kakashi's mask, frowning a bit. "You're still wearing that around me?" The Jonin does a closed-eye smile, leaning closer to his protégé so that he could take the mask off. He exhales slowly as (M/n)'s fingers brushed against his cheek while removing the cloth. Catching the young teen off guard, Kakashi grabs his hand before he could pull it back.

"W-What's...?" The ravenette blushed as he kissed his palm, multi-color eyes not moving away from his own. Kakashi couldn't refrain himself anymore, all types of emotions were raging inside of his body. (M/n) gasps as the gray haired male straddled his hips, eyes darkening in an unreadable expression ─ one that made him bashful.

Kakashi licked his lips, before pressing them against (M/n)'s, sighing at the sweet, addictive taste. Body reacting on its own, the Uchiha moans softly, mouth opening to accept his partner. The Jonin growled lightly, thrusting his tongue inside while gently rocking his hips against (M/n)'s. The kiss grew sloppier with every whimper and groan.

(M/n) mewled as Kakashi began making his way down his neck, leaving dark bruising hickies with every kiss. The sensei was getting restless, hands reaching over to remove both of their shirts. He unzipped his pants, bulge spilling out. Cursing quietly, Kakashi's eyes screwed shut while (M/n) nipped his ear, grinding his pelvis in sync with the silverette.

"Touch it..." He murmurs, guiding (M/n)'s hand to his throbbing member. Kakashi sighed heavily into his ear, trying hard to control himself as the young Genin tenderly stroked it. Tangling his long slender fingers into the spiky black locks, Kakashi sharply bucked his hips forwards, shivering at the sensation, even though his member was clothed.

(M/n)'s cheeks were tinted maroon as he listened to the constant curses and soft growls while feeling repetitive suckling on his neck. He observed the pleasured expression plastered boldly on Kakashi's face as he continued stroke his member. _That look...it makes me feel ─_ The silverette groaned in annoyance as a gentle knock on the door ruined his moment.

"Kakashi, the meeting's been moved to half an hour from now." Souta's voice echoed around the room. Kakashi resisted the urge to throw a tantrum, tossing chairs and all. The one moment he gets intimate with (M/n) and it's ruined by his most trusted comrade. "Okay, I'll be out in 20..." Kakashi grumbles, getting off of his student.

(M/n) covered his bright red face with a pillow, heart pounding at a ridiculous pace. _Oh boy, that was too close!_ "I'm going to go in the shower, you should get more rest..." And with that, the Copy Cat Ninja disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving the Uchiha to ponder his thoughts.

_**Serves that old man right, taking what's forbidden.** _

_**It means that I'm a selfish bastard.** _

-Time Skip: [Day 2/3] Hotaru's Nightmare-

 

**X:::X:::X Dream Landscape X:::X:::X**

_Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it._ Hotaru stared in alarm at the new figure before him, the one whom was supposed to be (M/n). Smirk widening, (M/n) waves a kunai around carelessly. " _ **Why the frightened look?**_ " The taller ravenette gasped as he was suddenly slammed into a tree, breath taken away from the collision.

The tree shifted into Madara, who grabbed his neck tightly, leaving Hotaru to dangle a few inches off of the ground. "It's not like we can kill you. After all, this isn't reality." The Sharingan blazed from behind the mask, spinning crazily. _A true beast._ (M/n) laughed, red eyes wide with insanity, " _ **Time for you to wake up!**_ " He jabbed a kunai in his chest, mocking the taller male with a grin.

**X:::X:::X Original X:::X:::X**

Hotaru shot forwards, sweat dotting his forehead. "That damn bastard..." He pants, unable to stop his hands from trembling. Taking in a few deep breaths, the ravenette slowly leaned back onto his pillows, staring at the ceiling. "I knew something was wrong with him..."

-Time Skip: [Day 2/3] Ayaka's Petrification-

 

Ayaka hummed softly as she finished buttoning up her pajama shirt. She walked towards the sink, and began brushing her teeth with her prepared toothbrush. " **I wonder how she tastes.** " The two-toned girl went stiff, eyes wide with fear. She slowly turned around to where the voice came from, only to find no one there.

Heartbeat racing, Ayaka hurried to finish her hygiene duties. "It's not real...It's not real..." She chants to herself, ignoring the way her knees quaked as she washed her face. Her blue eyes widened as her towel dropped from her hands. Zetsu was smirking at her from inside the mirror. " **Seems like her time's out, heh.** " Ayaka released a blood curdling scream before blacking out.

-Time Skip: [Day 3/3] Big Brother's Arrival ~ (M/n)'s Forbidden Mark-

"You got here before us?!" Naruto yells in disappointment, directing his index finger towards (M/n). _Oh boy...and to think that I missed his loudness._ "Yeah, about 3 days ago. What took you guys so...Sakura, your hair..." The pinkette flushed, tenderly touching at the ends. "I'm fine, it'd just get in the way." Humming, (M/n) was interrupted from his next sentence.

Souta placed an arm on his shoulder, a serious look in his eye. "Ayaka won't be participating in the last round. An incident happened and now she has a concussion, she's in a coma-like state right...The doctors are saying its fear influenced. However, keep this low-key, until we know what exactly happened." His brown eyes drifted over to the disheveled Team 7 for emphasis.

 _Ayaka...could it be...from our encounter with Madara?_ Frowning, (M/n) reluctantly nods his head, feeling his brother's curious gaze on him. Once Souta left, Sasuke instantly came close to him, flicking him on the neck. "What the hell is that?" He hissed, thumping him again. (M/n) yelped, grasping his neck. "What the hell is what?!"

The older twin yanked his hand down, pointing to the dark red marks on his skin. " _That._ " Sakura sucked in a breath. "Don't tell me you and Ayaka..." She flushed in anger and embarrassment of the idea. "N-No, definitely not!" He stiffened at Naruto's knowing gaze. "Who? Hotaru?" Sasuke prods, pissed that someone dared to touch his brother in such a way.

" _God_ no! He scares me! Besides..." (M/n) frowned at how Hotaru glared at him that morning. _It's like our entire friendship shattered._ Eyes drifting away from a curious pink haired kunoichi, they landed on a small mark on Sasuke's neck. The first born went to cover his neck much like how (M/n) did. "It's nothing serious. I'll explain when this is over."

_Sasuke, did you encounter Madara as well?_

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 20 - Brotherly Drama│~│~│~** **│**

_This feeling...it's almost like..._  

"Fine. Go ahead and die, I don't care. You're just one less person I'd have to worry about." 

**[Modifications: 3/22/2016]**


	23. Chapter 20 ~ Brotherly Drama

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 20~Brotherly Drama║WARNING:** _**Yaoi Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan own nothing except for my drawings, everything else goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

**This chapter is going to be shorter, but I promise you, it is very critical to the story line.**

Third P.O.V

"This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the shinobi, that _is_  friendship. The third exam is a fight for life, with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake." Lord Hokage announces as all the survivors were lined up within their own teams. (M/n) tried desperately to ignore Hotaru's icy glare.

 _This is what happens when people learn the truth..._  The ravenette released a sigh, shifting his weight onto one foot. "Any test is fine, just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me." Gaara interrupts, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. _This guy..._  Shiroi raises an eyebrow at the Sand Genin.

"Hm. Very well then. Now listen closely, I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll all be doing on the third exam." Hiruzen coughed a bit at the end of his sentence, before another ninja landed beside him in a crouched position, head bowed. "Lord Hokage, before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, to speak first."

(M/n) gazed at the brunette Jonin, wondering how he got there in the first place. "So be it." Sarutobi accepts. "There's something, I'd like all of you ─" Hayate coughed a bit, and that was when the pale teen noticed his sickly look. _Should someone like him really be here? He should be in bed, resting..._  "─ to do before the third exam."

Everyone stares at him in curiosity. "Uh, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to...the real one." Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "Huh?" He mumbles, dumbfounded. "A what?" Sakura asks in disbelief. "What the hell man!? Are you serious?!" Ryuu shouts, face melting into a red color. "What's the meaning of this preliminary test?" (M/n) asks calmly.

"Uh, well you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is, we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chuunin Exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining." Sakura bit her lip in worry.

"But, is that fair?!" Hayate sounded a bit guilty, yet stern at the same time. "It's just that, at this stage we need to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guest will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. So if there are any of you who feel you're not in top, physical condition, now's your chance to─"

He broke out into another coughing fit, causing Ino to raise her eyebrow at him. _Talk about not being in top, physical condition._  Hinata held a worry gaze, fiddling with her fingers. _That proctor doesn't look so good himself._  "Oh boy..." (M/n) mutters, as Hayate sits back up, apologizing. "As I was saying, any of you don't feel up to this, now's the chance time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"C'mon! You mean right now?!" Kiba barked angrily. "We just finished barely surviving the _last_  exam, don't we get a break?" Ino asks shakily, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. _For once, I'm actually grateful for my encounter with Madara...That's right..._  (M/n) tenderly touched his eyelids, exhaling slowly. _I have the Sharingan now...but was losing my friends really worth it?_

"Oh yeah, uh, the winners will be determined by one-on-one combat, sudden death. So like I said, if there's anyone who isn't up for it, now's the time to raise your hand." _Does he **really**  think anyone's going to quit?_ Sasuke thought obnoxiously, before groaning in pain. (M/n)'s hand shot up to his neck, where a sharp sting was at. "Ow...Sasuke."

He turned around to face his older brother, who was gripping his shoulder in the same area. Sakura seemed concerned, and she _knew_  what was happening. The mere fact pissed (M/n) off more than anything. Shouldn't she have felt obliged to tell him that his brother was in pain? Did she feel as if she could handle him herself?

The raven grinds his teeth together in annoyance, before stiffening in surprise. _This feeling...it's almost like..._  "What's wrong, brother?" (M/n) shook off the odd sensation, turning his attention onto his sibling. "Sasuke... Listen to me. You have got to quit..." Naruto gasped in surprise, turning around, meanwhile the younger Uchiha was getting more annoyed.

**_'It's almost like bitterness, isn't it?'_ **

The taunting tune of [M/n 2.0] filled his head, causing him to tighten his jaw. "Shut up..." Sasuke stared at (M/n), noting how the air around him shifted slightly. "What did you say?" "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You're in so much pain, that **I**  can feel it. Forfeit." Narrowing his onyx eyes, the elder sibling pulled his lip back in a snarl. "No."

"But, Sasuke. You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru, and it's getting worse." Sakura informs, eyebrows furrowed in concern as the ravenette turns his head away to hide his discomfort. "It's that...mark he put on you, isn't it? You can't deny it Sasuke." _Mark? The one on his shoulder..._

"Do you even know what the hell you're doing? You'll die if you fight in that condition. This is a death match Sasuke!" (M/n) whispered loudly, anger seeping through. "Please, Sasuke quit now, before... I don't know. I'm scared." Sakura wiped her tears away, not knowing that she was being ignored. "You don't know _what_  I'm capable of." Sasuke growled.

"You're being unreasonable and quite frankly, it's starting to piss me off. There's always later on this year. Quit being a damn brat and do what's right." (M/n) frowned, the unsettled sensation in his stomach stirring again. "What's right is killing Itachi for what he's done. I won't back down now that I've gotten this far. Not even you can change my mind."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened at the vicious growl that erupted from (M/n)'s throat. "Fine. Go ahead and die, I don't care. You're just one less person I'd have to worry about." He seethed, before slapping a hand over his mouth. "I-I..." "One less person to worry about, huh? I'm glad to see where we stand, _(M/n)._ " Sasuke shrugged Sakura's hand off his shoulder, glaring at his twin.

"You don't even know the pain I went through during the massacre, because you don't know what it feels like to be loved by your own parents. Then to have it all taken away in one second. I'm still wondering exactly what's Itachi's purpose in keeping you alive ─ why you still cling onto that murderer, letting him control you like a puppet, even when he's not around. You're pathetic."

It was as if (M/n)'s entire world came crashing down, only to be swept up by a tornado and lit on fire. _Did that really just come out of his mouth?_  He blinked a few times, struggling to process the difference between reality and fantasy. "Is that how you've felt about me, this entire time?" Sasuke didn't answer, only proceeding to stare into the confused onyx hues.

The tension around them increased tenfold, both Naruto and Sakura to nervous to say anything. "You  _faker_." (M/n) snarled, gripping tightly on the area where Sasuke's mark was. The ravenette bit his lip, knees threatening to buck in pain. "(M/n)! What are you doing?!" Sakura's emerald eyes were wide with fear. It was like a switch went off in his brain.

"Let go!" Sasuke winced, clawing at his hand. (M/n) was yanked backwards, becoming face-to-face with an irritated Hotaru. "You're making a scene. Get back in line." He ordered, shoving the smaller teen in front of him. The few Genin that were curiously looking to see what was going on, turned away, acting as if nothing happened.

 _How can he even **say**  something like that? Exposing my childhood difficulties like it was nothing..._ (M/n)'s fist trembled slightly as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He felt the tears threatening to come, never have he felt so embarrassed nor betrayed. _I trusted him more than anything._

(M/n) ignored the gentle throbbing in his shoulder, feeling slightly smug at the fact that Sasuke was still in pain. _Serves him right, calling you out like that. Too bad he didn't get a REAL lesson._  [M/n 2.0] stood in front of him, nearly completely transparent. He smirked, red eyes twinkling in amusement.

_So much for changing, I only feel worse and worse, ever since Madara placed that seal on me._

**.:.(M/n)'s Mental Landscape.:.**

_Norawashii scowled at the seal paper, which slowly burned away. " **So tedious. That Uchiha nuisance did an excellent job. However I may be able to get this off sooner than predicted. With a few emotional changes and excessive chakra release, I'll be out within a few weeks. Then I can begin with training.** "_

_He sat down boredly on the dusty concrete, staring at the candlelight. " **I can only wait from here on out. You've better do me well, young Uchiha.** "_

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 21 - The Preliminary Exams│~│~│~│**

"(M/n) Uchiha vs Kyo Aburame."

_My bugs...they died..._


	24. Chapter 21 ~ The Preliminary Exams

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 21~The Preliminary Exams║WARNING:** _**Yaoi Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan own nothing except for my drawings, everything else goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

**Note: This is more about introducing (M/n)'s third exam opponent than the actual fight between him and Kyo. Also another short-ish chapter [in my eyes].**

Third P.O.V

"I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now it is time to reveal which fate has been chosen for you." Hayate turned his head back towards Anko, who nods, speaking into her microphone. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match, these names will appear on the display behind me."

(M/n) eyed the board, not feeling threatened by any of his potential opponents. _Not after what just happened..._  "As there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment, the name of the first two opponents will appear." Naruto swallowed thickly, watching the electric board with high levels of anxiety, much like the majority of the room.

**(M/n) Uchiha vs Kyo Aburame**

Feeling many eyes on him, the raven haired Genin simply closes his eyes, sighing slowly. "Alright now, those whose names have been drawn, come forward." A brunette boy with glasses similar to Shino's walked upfront the same time as (M/n) did. He wore a slight smirk, as if he's been waiting for a fight with his already chosen enemy.

"You have been picked for the first match. (M/n) Uchiha, and Kyo Aburame, are there any objections?" Kyo chuckled lightly, "No objections here. How about you, Uchiha?" _For someone from the same clan as Shino, he definitely is a lot more talkative... and lively._  "No." Shikamaru blinked twice, narrowing his eyes.  _Something's off about (M/n)._

"All other contestants, please go to the side stands." Once everyone left to the sidelines, Hayate raised his hand above his head, before swinging it down. "Begin!" (M/n) jumped back, hesitating to see if he knew how to activate his Sharingan or not. He could see [M/n 2.0] standing behind Kyo, yet staring straight at him.

" ** _The feeling is natural. Just let the chakra flow to your eyes._** " He vanished after giving his advice, meanwhile Kyo didn't allow him to start up his Dojutsu. The brunette dashed forwards with a kunai in each knuckle on both hands, throwing one set at the Uchiha. With no time to think, (M/n) deflected most of the kunai, only getting a small nick on his arm.

Kyo smirks, his teeth showing a bit. _Gotcha..._  Five beetles crawled into his opponents wound, preparing to dissolve all of his chakra.

"Hey, Uchiha? Isn't your clan known for some special Kekkei Genkai? The Shari-something?" (M/n) sighs, licking his lip as he pulled out a kunai with a timed explosive tag on it. "Oh boy, he's one of _those_  guys. Makes me wish Shiroku was my opponent again..." A flash of the deceased albino went through his head. _His katana, Souta-sensei is supposed to be teaching me kenjutsu._

"You shouldn't get distracted in battle." (M/n) blinks, feeling a slight tap on his shoulder. Kyo stood behind him, his arrogant aura increasing. "What are you doing (N/n)?! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Naruto shouts, glaring at his teammate. Grunting lightly, he grabs the Aburame's outstretched hand, flinging him forwards and tossing the kunai afterwards.

With a flexible flip, Kyo lands away from the explosion and safely on his feet, knees slightly bent in a defensive position. " _You_ shouldn't talk so much in battle. You just gave up your chance to win, not that I'd care." Closing his eyes for a short period of time, the raven popped them open, his hues a blazing red with two tomoes in each orb. "As for my clan's Kekkei Genkai, it's called the Sharingan."

"Alright, so you've finally gotten serious eh?" Kyo squats down even lower, his index finger waiting inside the loop of his kunai. "Good." Both males darted towards the other, blades clashing loudly in a dangerous frenzy. (M/n)'s ruby eyes darted all over the place, analyzing every movement and easily blocking them.

Kyo was the first to jump away, wincing at the groups of cuts he had on his arm. One the other hand, (M/n) scratched furiously at his arm, his pale skin turning red and threatening to bleed. _Damn it, is this wound infected already?_  The raven frowned slightly, lifting up his arms to form signs for a jutsu. Well, that was, until five black dots fell from his sleeves.

A long moment of silence was heard, Kyo and (M/n) staring at the beetles whom were writhing on the ground. "You put those disgusting things in my arm?!" The Uchiha pointed a finger at the brunette, a thick vein throbbing on his forehead. "They're not disgusting! They help me in battle!" Kyo angrily pointed back, a red tic mark above his head.

"By what, sucking blood? You put leeches in me!" "They're not leeches, they're beetles! Learn your insects!" Shikamaru released a sigh, shaking his head. _Maybe I was just sensing things wrongly. (N/n) is still an idiot when it comes to certain topics._  "Shut up!" (M/n) threw another kunai, but he was so frustrated that it fell halfway through.

Kyo snorted obnoxiously before raising an arm. _My bugs... They died. Something's up with his chakra, something dangerous..._  "I forfeit." (M/n)'s eyebrow went up in confusion. "Why? The fight just started." The brunette placed his hand on his hip, giving off a sassy vibe. "My beetles are my main weapon. If they don't work against you, then I'm bound to lose."

 _They don't work against me...? It must be..._  Hayate walked up to the duo, grabbing (M/n)'s arm and raising them. "The winner of this match is (M/n) Uchiha." Kyo seemed really angry about having to give up his match, based upon his pout and stink eye he was giving. "Hey, let's spar for real some other time. You can help me build up agility."

The raven stuck out his hand, an earnest look in his coal eyes. Kyo grunts, but accepts the gesture nonetheless. "Before we do that, you need to understand the differences of insects. Never call my beetles leeches again. Got tha─" "You're in my way..." A calm yet threatening voice spoke, interrupting the interaction.

(M/n) turned around, only to meet frightening brown eyes. _He's so intense..._  The shorter male gulped silently, unable to look away. The teen was tall, easily towering over him and perhaps half of Kakashi's height. His brown eyes shined with boredom and irritation. _His aura is almost like Madara's... A thirst for blood, but never satisfied..._

"We need to move, Uchiha." Kyo grabbed (M/n)'s arm, pulling him away, but the eye connection between the two didn't end until they reached the staircase. "What's wrong with you? Normally you're not this quick to get intimidated." Kiba asks, poking the quiet pale Genin's forehead. "His eyes... He seemed to be ready to kill me on the spot, without hesitation."

**Makoto Yatsuri vs Yoshiro Hatsuka**

_Which one is he, Makoto or Yoshiro?_  (M/n)'s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the brown eyed brunette who was unfazed by all the whispering and ogling. He could see Sasuke from his peripheral vision ─ the elder twin didn't regret what he said. At least that's what the younger thinks, since he was acting as if nothing happened.

He grit his teeth in annoyance, forcing himself to look away. _I want to hurt him so badly, regardless if he's my brother..._  "Begin." The brunette instantly launched forwards, producing a kunai from his sleeve. His opponent barely had enough time to dodge, hazel hues widening in alarm. "He's fast." Hotaru murmurs, already determining the outcome.

The brunette quickly regained his composure, swirling around so that his back faced the ground as he used the same kunai to deflect an attack from some metal claws. Before he could hit the floor, he stuck out his arm, palm laying flat on the ground. He sprung himself back upwards, landing a safe distance away from his enemy.

"He has excellent body control, if he's able to move like that." Asuma grumbles, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. For a brief moment, his devilish brown eyes met with (M/n)'s, causing the pale teen to take a few steps backwards. _This isn't good, the feeling he's giving me._  The green haired opponent cried out as his back suddenly hit the wall, two blades stuck in his shoulder.

Tossing another kunai up and down steadily, the brunette took his time in nearing his prey. "You don't want to forfeit?" He asked dully, not caring if the green haired male did or didn't. "Hell no. I'd rather die worthy than live on as a coward." The brunette hummed boredly, throwing his kunai in the air again. "You'd rather die a fool than live on to get stronger. People like you irk me."

As if on cue, he threw the kunai into his enemy's thigh, a loud thud being heard. (M/n) winced ─ the poor guy was in so much pain he couldn't even make sounds anymore. _How merciless..._  "Always talking big yet doing nothing to back up those words." Another blade to an arm. "That alone, makes you worthless." The brunette quickly ended it with a slice across the neck, uncaring of his lightly blood-stained clothes.

The makeshift arena was so silent that (M/n) could hear his own blood flowing in his body. His pale hands trembled slightly. _He killed him..._  His inky eyes couldn't leave from the slumped body on the floor, which the medic-nins were picking up and placing on a trolley, covering his face with a white cloth.

(M/n) can't say that he killed someone, because when Shiroku died, it wasn't exactly by his hands. It was by [M/n 2.0]. "The winner of this match is Makoto Yatsuri." Makoto's dead brown eyes dragged upwards to stare at Sasuke, then Gaara, then Neji, and finally (M/n) himself. If one was to think about it logically, they were the strongest Genin in the room.

 _He's marking us..._  Makoto quietly walked up the steps, standing directly across from Neji, who was on the same side of the room as (M/n) and Sasuke. "That guy." Shikamaru says, sounding deep in thought. "He's from the Hidden Rain Village," notes Neji, as he stared at the ninja headband that hanged loosely around his neck.

 _I want to fight him. He'd be an interesting opponent._  [M/n 2.0]'s voice could be heard from the back of his host's brain. When Makoto's eyes locked with Sasuke's, the elder twin smirked, doing his infamous 'hn'. "It's like he's analyzing us with those scary eyes of his..." (M/n) murmurs, avoiding his heavy gaze. "Grow a backbone, idiot." Hotaru insults blankly.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

"So soon?" Sakura says in a worried tone. Her emerald eyes dart to (M/n), who was purposefully ignoring his older brother. _They're acting like children! Isn't he the least bit worried for Sasuke's safety?_  "(N-N/n)..." She stutters, not used to seeing this side of her other love interest. "I'm not going to say anything. Don't expect me to either."

The raven cuts her off short, sending her a piercing gaze that froze her to the bone. "He knows his limits, and if he surpasses them, that's his fault. I don't care anymore. He's made it obvious that I'm unwanted." (M/n) scowled as his words replayed in his head.

_You don't know the pain I went through... because you don't know what it feels like to be loved by your own parents. I'm still wondering what's Itachi's purpose in keeping you alive._

A whirlpool of emotions swept through the Genin. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to cry, he wanted to lock away everything inside of him. _I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha._  Inside of him, Norawashii had a pleased smirk on his lips. Although it was under harsh circumstances, what happened had still happened.

His host had his first _**real**_ taste of hatred.

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 22 - The Beast Reveals Itself│~│~│~│**

"How does he manage to keep all that sand in his gourd?"

_So this is what he meant by, 'Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it'... the loneliness._


	25. Chapter 22 ~ The Beast Reveals Itself

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 22~The Beast Reveals Itself║WARNING:** _**Yaoi Fic** _ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan own nothing except for my drawings, everything else goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**

**Note: We'll be skipping majority of the fights, because I have to get this (M/n)xGaara thing on a roll.**

**Makoto Yatsuri**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) watched blankly as Kakashi and Sasuke walked out of the building, the elder twin grasping his shoulder in pain. "What a pathetic fight." Naruto and Sakura turned to the Uchiha in surprise, wondering why (M/n) would say something so rude. "All he did was copy Rock Lee. It's nothing special."

"That is true, but I do not think that his fight was a bad one." Lee weakly defends. In all honesty, he was ticked off at Sasuke's little stunt, but it wasn't like he could resort to anything else ─ most of his chakra was gone. (M/n) blankly dragged his eyes towards the taijutsu-specialist. "If that's what you wish to believe, then so be it."

"I've grown tired of him always acting so superior to me. Maybe that seal will do him some good and keep him in his place." Naruto grits his teeth, unable to believe what he was hearing. "How can you say something like that?! He's your brother! The only one left to care for you!" (M/n) scowled deeply in annoyance, glaring at the blond.

"He practically wished death on me! He never saw me as family, I was only a puzzle to figure out in order to reach my brother. So shut up and mind your own business." (M/n) laced his fingers in his hair, tugging on it while growling quietly. _Everyone keeps going on and on, always defending Sasuke. It's so damn irritating! Why won't anyone take **my**  side for once?!_

Gaara licked his lips in interest, Shukaku was feasting off of the hatred dwelling inside of the Uchiha. It only urged the red head's desire for blood, (M/n) was going through the very same thing he went through as a child. It was delightful, watching the teen struggle between sanity and rage. However, the dark look in his teal eyes caused discomfort in his siblings.

-Time Skip: The Beetle Alliance-

**Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi**

Glasses glimmering shortly, Shino remained cool and composed as he tread down the stairs. His opponent was the complete opposite of him, thus, making him easier to defeat. It started off with the Sound nin making his move first, claiming to be able to take out Shino with only one arm. _How arrogant, he's just like..._ Every Genin's eyes traveled to where Kyo stood, only to be met with a sneer. "I'm nothing like that guy!"

Zaku was surprised to find out that his attack did no harm to the bug-user. "He's... There's no way!" With his other arm stuck in a cast, the raven's eyes scanned around the arena. "Hey. What the..." His eyes widened as he watched beetles crawl all over Shino's body, exiting through his pores like tunnels. "Great. Now that you've freaked us all out, what happens next," inquired Zaku, who steadily regained mental stability.

 _Disgusting._  (M/n) grunts at the army of beetles that approached the Sound ninja from behind. "They're a rare species of parasitic beetles that attack their prey in a swarm. This amount of beetles at this size will suck you dry in less than a minute." Zaku scowled at the large mass of insects behind him, trembling in anxiety. "Your only intelligent option is to forfeit the match. You can't fight two opponents at once."

The raven has a flashback of his past as a child, before he met Orochimaru. Just as in the present, he was trapped between an obstacle and his pursuers, rendering him defenseless as he eventually got beat for stealing some loaves of bread. Then it transferred to the day he first disappointed Orochimaru, the man who gave him the strength and special abilities he had to this day. After, it transferred to when Sasuke dislocated his arm, forcing him to wear a cast.

 _Never again. **Never** again._ Instead of trembling in fear, he trembled in rage. Zaku pushed his broken arm past its limits, only to failed his Master once more. Shino's bugs jammed the pipe where he blew out chakra, but he brainlessly continued to barge his chakra through the beetles, only to destroy his arm for good. The tunnel painfully bursts open in his arm, and Shino was declared winner.

-Time Skip: Gaara vs Rock Lee-

After a long pointless match between Sakura and Ino over who would win the Uchiha brothers, it eventually became a draw and both kunoichi lost. After that, Temari mercilessly wounded Tenten, not feeling the least guilty and even having the dignity to talk down on her. Then, Shikamaru tricked another sound ninja by the name of Kin Tsuchi into bumping her head on the wall and falling unconscious.

Naruto won his fight against Kiba and Akamaru by passing gas out of fear, then taking advantage of it. Lastly, the family feud between the Hyuuga first branch and second branch Hinata vs Neji. It was very brutal, and if someone hadn't ended the fight, Hinata would've surely died. Hotaru easily outsmarted his opponent, whom seemed weak to begin with. Now everyone was waiting 

While Hinata's blood was being cleaned, Gaara gave (M/n) a long stare that didn't go unnoticed from the left over Genin and Jonin in the room. There was a look that the raven couldn't decipher, but it was undoubtedly familiar. _Bloodlust_. That was all [M/n 2.0] muttered, after staying silent for such a long time. "That's not it. We're so similar yet so different." The Uchiha whispered to himself, eyes dragging back upwards to stare at the jinchuuriki.

"So tell me something about this guy Neji. I get the feeling we didn't see the full extent of his powers in the last fight did we? So what's his story?" (M/n) overheard that same annoying raspy voice that belonged to none other than Kankuro. Naruto whirled around to face the Sand nin. "I'm gonna pulverize him _that's_  his story!" He fist-pumped the air, filled with angry determination. "...Okay, but that's not quite what I meant..."

 _Naruto is still an idiot. I desperately want to stay angry at him, but it's hard when he's acting like **this**._  (M/n) released a sigh. "You know, you seem like a nice guy. I like you." Kankuro changed the subject, only to be surprised by the response. "Yeah? Well don't take this the wrong way, but I _don't_  like you." The air went thick as Kankuro resisted the urge to rip Naruto into shreds. A cough interrupted Gaara's temporary stare down. He guessed that (M/n) didn't get the message.

"Okay, we will now continue the competition." Hayate says, looking as ill as ever. "Alright! This time you'll get picked, I just know it! Are you ready Lee?" Gai attempts to pump up his favorite student, who immediately shut him down, claiming that he might as well go last. The score board began shuffling through the name before Gaara transported to the arena floor moments ahead of the names that were supposed to be decided.

 _Oh come on. Let's do this already._  Choji released a loud shout that startled majority of the rookies. "Safe again!" Hotaru scowled at his reckless behavior, tempted to wound the brunette in any way possible.

**Gaara vs Rock Lee**

Sakura turned to stare at the green clad boy in worry, only to see him bursting in excitement. He ranted about how he knew he'd be picked if he was being negative. _His positive aura is a bit annoying. Or maybe I'm just being too negative._  (M/n) glared lightly at Lee, who was being way too loud for the human ears to handle. "Why is he still talking? Just go." Separated from the rest of his peers, the Uchiha had a small area of his own, where he murmured his thoughts.

"I knew that sooner or later we would have to meet and I'm glad it is sooner." Lee got into his usual battle stance, whereas Gaara remained indifferent. The cork flew off of his gourd, aiming straight for the taijutsu-specialist's face. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Nothing was said, so Hayate decided to speak. "Alright then, if you're both ready... Begin." Lee immediately took off, aiming a kick at the red head's face, which was easily blocked by the sand.

"How does he manage to keep all that sand in his gourd?" Hotaru questions, to which no one answered. _It's the sand spirit Shukaku._  (M/n) thought silently, remembering what Norawashii told him. The sand shifted into a disfigured claw, prepared to grasp Lee, only for him to somersault away. The sand slowly drifted back into Gaara's gourd, his face impassive. _A sand-manipulating jutsu hm. It will not be easy getting through that. But nothing ventured nothing gained!_  

Lee continued to recklessly attack the sand, eager to hit the red head at least once. After a series of taijutsu moves, Gaara's sand changed back into a claw, reaching out like a wave to reach the Leaf Genin. As he was in mid-air, Lee threw thee kunai, only for the sand to block that as well. The jinchuuriki didn't even bother to turn his head. _How cocky of you Gaara. However, how long until you show your weakness?_  (M/n) observed silently, intrigued by the fight.

"Wow." Naruto says, cerulean eyes wide in awe. "No matter how fast he is, Lee will never be able to get close to him." Sakura laments, feeling a tad bit worried for the raven haired boy. "The sand! He's using it as a shield!" Kankuro smirks all-knowingly, hands comfortably placed in his pockets. " _He's_  not doing it. The sand is protecting him of its own accord." Naruto turned to the older male with a stupefied expression. "Huh?"

"It's almost like a living thing. It comes to Gaara's defense without him doing anything. That's why Gaara's never been injured, no one can get at him. No one's ever been able to even touch him." Lee grit his teeth in annoyance. _Urgh, how is he doing it? He is not even moving a muscle!_  "Well is that all? I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough... blood." (M/n) unconsciously let out a brief dark chuckle courtesy to Norawashii.

The sand shot out for Lee, grabbing his ankle and swing him around like a lasso before allowing him to collide with the wall. Afterwards, another series of sand was aimed at him like a bullet, but the raven easily got back on his fight, tumbling away from the grainy substance before darting for Gaara once more. Things started to get a bit repetitive as Lee's attacks seem to be getting him nowhere. Gai announced ─ quite proudly if one must add ─ that Lee doesn't know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Suddenly, Lee does an array of backflips to escape the sand only to slip on the very thing he was running from. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as Gaara's sand shape-shifted into a giant clawed hand, before smashing down on the defenseless figure. Or so everyone thought. Lee was in midair somersaulting backwards and landing on the statue of a hand doing the ninjutsu sign. (M/n) frowned as Gai says, "Alright Lee, take 'em off!"

 _That fool has another ace up his sleeve?_  Hotaru grunts lightly ─ in a taijutsu match against _this_  guy, he'd most likely lose. "Uh, but Gai-sensei, you said that was only as a last resort when the lives of very important people are at stake." (M/n) exchanged a short glance with Gaara, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "I have a feeling your weakness will be exposed." "What do you mean, (N/n)?" Ino asks hesitantly, she hoped she wasn't the only one to notice that her beloved was slightly off.

"It's nothing. Just watch." As soon as he said that, the weights that were on  Lee's legs collided into the ground, creating a huge crater. Everyone in the room excluding the more stoic ones made a noise of shock, horrified by the amount of pounds Lee has been walking around with as if it were normal. Gaara's once blank mien shifted into one of alarm as the raven immediately disappeared from sight. "H-How did you know, (N/n)?" Ino stammers at the drastic change.

"I didn't. It was just a hunch, Lee is a strong-willed person and it's only natural that a strong-willed person has strong endurance and incredible strength." Gaara grew more and more anxious as the taijutsu user quickly closes the distance between the sand and his face with his fist. It wasn't too far after until Lee managed to successfully land a blow on him. _I don't believe it, Gaara's been hurt!_  Temari's mouth stood agape as she watched in a daze.

Instead of Gaara toying with Lee, it was vice versa. Eventually, Shukaku became agitated which caused the red head to grow more hungry for blood ─ no that wouldn't suffice, he wanted to watch Rock Lee writhe in agony by his own hands. More sand began to spill out of his gourd as he desperately breathed for air. (M/n)'s hairs stood on edge at the wave of Murder's Intent washing over the entire arena.

"Uh oh." Kankuro says, causing Naruto to boast in gratification. "Yeah, 'uh oh' is right! Your friend with the eye makeup is getting the stuffing beaten outta him!" Turning his head towards the blond, Kankuro's bewildered expression didn't change. "That isn't what I was talking about kid." "He's perturbed. Lee's sudden improvement is getting to him."  _I thought you were the one in control, but now I see who's the puppet and who isn't._  (M/n) mused silently, ignoring the odd feeling in his gut.

The sand crumbled off of Gaara's face, revealing a crazed grin. Lee's eyes widened at the unnerving sight. "What the hell?! What's going on with this guy?! His face is falling off!" Naruto shouts, dumbfounded by the new discovery. Slowly the sand encased Gaara, alerting his siblings of what was happening. _I've found out your weakness, Gaara._  (M/n)'s Sharingan was activated temporarily, but it was enough to see all the chakra dispersing from the red head's body to create a shield.

"Well, is that all?" The sand had covered Gaara's bloodthirsty face with the same indifferent expression, further irritating Lee. After contemplating on what to do, the raven came up with a conclusion. He began to unwrap his bandages before staring up at the jinchuuriki with a determined expression. "Get ready." Picking up his speed once more, the Leaf Genin circled around Gaara, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"What are you waiting for?" The red head grumbled, seemingly impatient. Lee smirked in confidence, "Okay, you asked for it!" The green-clad boy darted towards Gaara, kicking him off of the ground, except the problem was that his target was fully levitating. Lee continued to send a series of kicks, before wincing in pain. At the same moment, (M/n) seen a black blur escape. _Was that...?_  "Primary Lotus!" Hotaru made a short grunt of shock as the duo collided into the ground.

"Is he... That guy isn't dead is he?" Shikamaru question rhetorically. Hayate walked up the body, prepared to proclaim Lee as the winner of the much until sand began to crack. It was an empty shell of Gaara's body. It pleased (M/n) immensely to notice that he wasn't just seeing things. Lee's eyebrow twitched angrily as he watched the shell slowly turn into a dirty light brown. "What?!" "But how?! When did he do it?!" Gai asks, completely shocked.

"When you closed your eyes to pray. Lee closed his eyes at the same time because the strain on his body, that's when he made his move." Kakashi explains causing Gai to silently curse himself. Gaara reappeared behind Lee, smirking devilishly as he chuckled. (M/n) felt pity for the defenseless Genin, knowing that no matter what, it wasn't in Lee's nature to forfeit.

Gaara switched from defensive to offensive, knocking the Leaf ninja down with three pillars of sand. "That jutsu must've done something to him." Hotaru notes, easily noticing the great decrease in speed. Lee struggled to stand back up and Gai grit his teeth in anxiety. "Run Lee!" Naruto shouts as a big wave of sand sweeps him away and forces him against the wall, a few chips of the stone collapsing to the ground.

"Toying around with the prey." (M/n) says randomly, causing a few people to stare at him. "How sadistic, he knows that Lee is vulnerable." As if on cue, Gaara licks his lips, smirk growing even bigger and more nefarious. The taijutsu specialist continued to weakly dodge the red head's attacks, only arousing [ **not that type** ] his enemy more. Things took a broad turn as Lee soon recovered from the pain, standing up straight with a determined smile.

 _Oh boy... This isn't going to end so well for either of them._  (M/n) sighs through his nose, leaning all of his weight to one leg. He over heard Kakashi's brief lesson on the Eight Gates and how Lee can open 5 of them. To be honest, the Uchiha felt as if Lee were full of surprises. He'd probably lose his temper in the battle and leave [M/n 2.0] to handle him. Then Gai and Kakashi continued to discuss about the Hidden Lotus, which is stronger than the Primary Lotus by a long shot.

(M/n)'s eye widened at the sudden burst of chakra visible enough to the naked eye. Not only that, but Lee's skin began to glow a devilish red and veins protruded from all over his body. "I am _not_  going to be the only one to lose here," he proclaims loudly trembling from his strength. Chunks of the concrete floated around him, the sheer power of his chakra removing them from the ground. Before Hotaru could even blink, Lee took off, sending a solid kick to the bottom of Gaara's chin.

Shielding his face from the wind and pieces of rubble, (M/n) was a bit shaken up from the amount of strength Lee acquired through sheer willpower. Gaara's shield cracked as he struggled to keep it together, meanwhile Lee was nowhere in sight. The sand moved to slow to catch up to the red head as Lee appears kicking him in multiple directions in order to break the thin shell of armor. Neji activated his Byakugan, in denial someone so strong being his own teammate.

Gaara stared at the raven like he was a monster, horrified at the fact that he was unable to defend himself. Lee struggled to pull his arm back for the final blow due to his muscles tearing apart slowly. " _Hidden Lotus!!!_ " A wave of dust exploded in the arena, cloaking the two battlers from the audience. Before Gaara could hit the ground, he turned his gourd into sand in order to barely cushion his fall. As the dust cleared, everyone was shocked and somewhat relieved to find out that Gaara was okay.

"He isn't finished. Not after what Lee's done. He's going to kill him." (M/n) sympathizes, reading the pain all over Lee's face as the sand crushed his arm and leg. He fell unconscious, but that didn't stop Gaara from attempting to kill him. Gai's and Hayate's eyes widened. "No..." The sickly brunette muttered, before Gai jumped into the arena, ending Gaara's attack and ultimately disqualifying Lee from the match.

Gaara stared at the Leaf Jonin with complete utter surprise. (M/n) knew that that wasn't the only thing he was expressing. It looked as if Gaara wanted someone to save him as well when he was getting pummeled around by Lee ─ but no one came to his rescue. It was unfair, and it only made him more bitter.  _So this is what he meant by, 'Only someone with the same eyes as mine can see it'... the loneliness._  The Uchiha pitied him, only because he knew what Gaara was going through.

The red head gripped his hair in agony. "But why? He failed!" He was almost hesitant to look up at Gai. "Why save him?" Gaara inquired helplessly "Because he's... Because he's... He's my student. And also because he's precious to me." Eyes narrowing, the jinchuuriki vocalized his confusion. "I quit." Gaara announces, standing up and mending all the cracks in his 'skin'. His gourd also began to repair itself. "He quits?" "But it's too late for Lee, he lost the match the moment Gai intervened."

"I need to go." (M/n) says, swirling around and making his way towards the stairs. "Huh? Why?" Sakura asks, all of the rookies watching as he hurriedly walked away. "I can't take this anymore, I'm going to the brink of insanity. All these people have someone who cares, and then there's the two of us." (M/n) chuckled bitterly, sounding as if he was about to cry. "What do you mean 'the two of us'?" Kakashi asks. Of course he cared about (M/n), if last night's interaction wasn't enough to tell.

"Are you talking about Sasuke and you?" Naruto asks softly, he was walking on very thin eggshells, bringing up that name. "Not at all. You wouldn't understand. I'm leaving." _Madara better be around somewhere._

**│~│~│~│►Up Next: Chapter 23 - Leaves From the Same Tree│~│~│~│**

"I never would've guessed that you'd come to seek me out, (M/n)."

"Since you placed the seal on Norawashii, I won't be able to get much done. So I'm asking you to train me."


	26. Chapter 23 ~ Leaves From the Same Tree

**║Book 1 of the Sibling Series║Sasuke's Twin Brother║Chapter 23~Leaves From the Same Tree║WARNING:** _ **Yaoi Fic**_ **║Disclaimer: I, YF-Chan own nothing except for my drawings, everything else goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!║**   

**Note: I got a little stuck on Kakashi's oneshot, so I'm just going to move onto the next chapter.**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) scouted the woods cautiously, looking for a familiar transparent man who allowed him to gain the Sharingan. _Damn it, where is he?_  "Good afternoon." A voice called from the trees. Madara sat on a branch, legs crossed and chin resting on the palm of his hand in interest. "There you are." (M/n) turned around to face him, although he had to tilt his head up due to the major height difference.

"I never would've guessed that you'd come to seek me out, (M/n)." Madara says simply, a hint of amusement in his tone. "You traumatized Ayaka. She's in the hospital because of your stunt." The younger Uchiha's fist shook slightly as he remembered the icy cold look Hotaru gave him. "Yeah? And what do you want? Revenge? Just because you awakened your Sharingan doesn't mean that you're stronger than me now."

Madara vanished, before reappearing in front of (M/n). "I know that. I'm not my brother, I don't care about getting revenge. I just wanted to let you know the effect of your actions." The masked ninja grunted blandly. "The effect of my actions allowed you to awaken your Sharingan. Nothing more, nothing less. Your teammate ending up in the hospital is her own fault for not being able to overcome her fear."

In a moments notice, (M/n) was knocked down onto his knees as Madara grabbed a fistful of his hair. Displeasure was etched into the elders tone as his Sharingan glowed from behind the mask. "Did you come here just for her. Or did you come for yourself? If you want to get stronger, leave everyone behind. They're not important." The younger Uchiha winced in pain, scowling at Madara. "That's easy for you to say. I didn't come for Ayaka or anyone else. I have a request."

(M/n) sighed as his hair was released. "Since you placed the seal on Norawashii, I won't be able to get much done. So I'm asking you to train me." He stared up at Madara with slightly hopeful eyes. 

"Absolutely not."

"What?! Why?!" (M/n) balled his hands which were twitching violently. The older Uchiha flicked him in-between his eyebrows harshly, causing the teen to stumble backwards. "You have no skills. Tactics is something every ninja should have, just because yours is more developed than others doesn't make you special."

Madara looked down at him with his arms crossed. "You barely know any Ninjutsu, you suck at Taijutsu, and you can't cast any Genjutsu, even with your Sharingan. You have no worth to me beside that demon inside you. That's the only thing that links us together. Once you master a skill, I'll train you. For example, you wouldn't want that new blade of yours to go to waste." _Shiroku's katana..._  "How'd you─"

(M/n) scowled as Madara was nowhere to be seen. "What an asshole! He just stated all the reasons why he _should_  train me!"

-Time Skip: I'm Your Opponent-

(M/n) pocketed his hands as he decided to go to the library in order to find some scrolls on any Jutsu. "(M/n) Uchiha." A gruff voice calls out of the blue. Right after, a kunai zipped past him, cutting across the bridge of his nose before getting stuck in the concrete of a building. Sharingan activated on pure instinct, the raven swirled his head around to stare in the direction that the weapon came from. "Over here."

A hand tapped his shoulder ─ opposite from the way he was looking. He was met with blank brown eyes that stared at him with an unimpressed expression. _Oh boy... What does he want?_  "Makoto Yatsuri if I recall. May I ask why you attacked me in broad daylight?" (M/n) sassed lightly, continuing his path to the library. In truth, he was eager to get away from the brunette. There was something unsettling about his presence that made the raven want to run.

"You left the building early. You don't even know who's your opponent for the third stage do you?" Makoto had no trouble in keeping up, his long lanky legs easily overpowering (M/n)'s short ones. The Uchiha shoulders shrugged up before falling down. "It doesn't matter to me." Makoto grunts, before allowing himself to smirk. " _I'm_  your opponent. And I don't appreciate you brushing me off so easily. I hope you put up a good fight, (M/n) Uchiha."

-Time Skip: Just Like Me-

Gaara sat on the roof of the hotel he was staying at, seemingly staring at nothing. It was late at night, and the moon was full. Yet for some reason, Shukaku wasn't acting up. "Come out, whoever you are." He spoke suddenly, barely turning his head to the side. Footsteps headed towards him at a steady pace, before the figure plopped down beside him. "Uchiha... What are you doing here?"

(M/n)'s eyes were dull as he stared at the moon. "I don't want to go home. My broth- Sasuke is in there. Why are you here?" Gaara blankly looked at the newcomer, before turning back to stare at the village. "I'm thinking about that man from earlier." It was silent for a while, before the red head spoke up again. "Did you feel it?"

Nodding his head, the Uchiha closed his eyes. "Even though I'm surrounded by a lot of people, on the inside, I'll always feel alone." Gaara observed (M/n) from the corner of his eye, thinking of what to say.

"Me too."

**│~│~│~│►Chapter 24 - Training: Week 1│~│~│~│**

"Kurenai-sensei, do you have any tips for casting Genjutsu?"

_I would go visit Kakashi, but Sasuke will only harm me more._

**A/n: Yes, I know that this chapter was short, but as stated before, I needed to get Gaara x (M/n) on a roll. Also, Dosu will be staying alive for Hotaru's sake [I don't know if I'm going to write his fight or not though]**


End file.
